Second Chances
by JoannHutch
Summary: Lisa Anderson had a wonderful life before everything came crashing down. She works for WWE and has the best of friends and one of those friends could turn into a potential love. WWE Stars CM Punk and more wwe stars.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

5 years ago Lisa's life changed drastically but with the help of her friends and a very special person in her life she's learn about life and love.

Lisa worked as a assistant hair and make up artist for World Wrestling Entertainment. She loved her job and all the friends she made in the few short years she'd been there.

Lisa was setting up for the busy day ahead it was Monday time to start her hectic week of live shows, TV taping's and photo shoots.

Lisa was lost in thought when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey sunshine."

She turned around and saw her best friend AJ sitting in her make-up chair.

"Hi AJ. What can I do for you today." Lisa said.

"Um well I was thinking maybe a ponytail you know something fun and flirty." AJ Said. "So what are doing after the show tonight a bunch of us are gonna go to dinner you wanna join us." AJ asked.

"Thanks AJ but I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and curl up with a good book." Lisa said.

"You can't be serious. Everyone will be there and I have it on good authority your crush will be there." AJ Said smiling.

"Crush what crush I don't have a crush AJ. Beside I'm not ready for a crush." Lisa said brushing AJ's hair.

"Lisa it's been 5 years I know you miss but honey it's time to let go." AJ said with a concerned tone in her voice.

Lisa put the finishing touches on AJ when she remember back to that horrible day 5 years ago.

_**It was a day lisa will never forget this was the day Lisa's husband Michael was being deployed to Iraq.**_

_**"Lisa honey I can't find my army knife." Michael yelled from the bedroom.**_

_**"Did you look in your pack." She said**_

_**Michael unzipped the front pouch of his pack and there it was. He sighed to himself, he picked up his pack and went out into the living room.**_

_**"I found it and it was right where you said it would be." Michael said kissing lisa on the cheek. "What would I do without you." Michael said.**_

_**"Hmm probably crash and burn." Lisa said smiling.**_

_**Her smile soon faded when she saw Michael put on his hat and adjust his army fatigues in the mirror. She could feel the tears building up in the wells of her eyes.**_

_**Michael caught her reflection in the mirror.**_

_**"Oh honey don't cry I'll be back in 6 months. Then we can start looking for a bigger house and start the family we always wanted." Michael said holding her and caressing her back.**_

_**Lisa pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away she opened her eyes and saw the smile that always made her feel safe and warm.**_

_**"I know but 6 moths is so long away. I wish you didn't have to go. But you've army since you were a kid I knew that when I married you and I love for that." Lisa said.**_

_**"Oh I love you baby girl. Come on walk me out to the car." He said grabbing her hand.**_

_**When they got to the car the hugged one last time and shared a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever.**_

_**"I love you Michael and come home safe." Lisa said tears streaming down her face.**_

_**"I always do doll face. I love you so very much." Michael said kissing her forehead.**_

_**He was about to get in the car when he said to lisa.**_

_**"Keep the home fires burning for me I'm not ready for the flame to die out." Michael said winking as he got into the car and drove away.**_

Lisa was snapped back to the present.

"Lisa, Lisa are you ok." AJ said.

"Huh what do you say." Lisa said.

"I said are you done with me I have a photo shoot to get to" AJ asked.

"Oh god yes yes your done I'm sorry." Lisa said.

"It's Ok. Just think about coming out with us tonight ok." AJ Asked.

"I'll think about." Lisa said.

"Good. Oh hey phil how's it going." AJ said.

Lisa turned around to see Phil Brooks or as the WWE world knew him as CM Punk.

"Hi AJ how ya doing kid." He said giving aj a light squeeze. "Hi lisa how are you." Phil asked.

"I'm good phil how are you." Lisa asked

"Oh I can't complain." Phil said.

"Well I gotta run. Phil I'll see you later maybe we can run those lines for raw later. And lisa remember think about it." AJ said giving lisa a hug before running off.

She turned her attention back to phil who was now sitting in her chair.

"So what can I do for you today." Lisa asked

"Oh I was thinking maybe a shave on both ends." he said running his hand over his beard and hair.

"You want a buzz cut and your beard shaved." Lisa asked

"Just buzz the top and trim the beard up make me look pretty." Phil said in a girly voice.

"Ok." Lisa said picking up the shaver. "Let's get started." Lisa said.

"So I over heard you and AJ talking about tonight after the show. Are you coming out with us." Phil asked.

"I don't think so I'm not the partying type of person." Lisa said.

"Oh come on now do I look like a partying type of person to you." Phil asked. Lisa just laughed.

"Besides it will be fun and who knows maybe you and me can sit and talk you know get to know each other better then we already do." Phil said.

"I don't know Phil." Lisa said.

"Oh come on please pretty please." Phil said giving lisa puppy dog eyes. "Please you don't wanna see a grown man cry do you." Phil said again.

"Ok ok I'll go don't beg. I hate to see a grown man beg." Lisa said.

Phil was so happy that lisa was going to dinner after the show. Its been awhile since lisa was out with a group of people she liked. And she thought to herself who knows maybe it would be fun.

"Ok phil all done." Lisa said

"Wow I think you made me look even more prettier then I already am if that was even possible." Phil said checking himself out in the mirror. "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner later." Phil said.

"Yep see you there." Lisa said.

Phil turned and waved goodbye and went on his way.

As for lisa she just stood there and watched him leave.

Maybe tonight was the night she thought to herself she started having fun again like she use to if her heart lets her.


	2. Chapter 3

Lisa felt the tears roll down her face. There was a slight chill in the air and cool breeze made Lisa's face sting a little. She hated running out of the club she felt bad about it. Suddenly she felt a something being placed on her shoulders. When she turned around she saw Phil standing there with a sad and concerned look on his face.

"Lisa are you alright." Phil asked.

Lisa didn't know what to say to him. But if she was going to move on she had to tell Phil about Michael.

"Can we go back inside I promise I'll tell you everything." Lisa asked.

Phil nodded and led lisa back into the club and found a more secluded quite table for them so the two of them could talk.

"Since we are putting it all out on the table you must know that I was married to a wonderful caring man. But he died 5 years ago and its been hard." Lisa said.

Phil just let lisa talk she continued to tell him about Michael and that day 5 years ago.

"It's been a long long road. I've tried to put Michael behind me but I just haven't been able to do that." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

Phil handed lisa handkerchief.

"Thank You. Well I guess I should tell you the story. My husband Michael was a Sergeant First Class. He was so proud of his accomplishments, he was the youngest Sergeant First Class in the history of his division. He loved doing what he did." Lisa said.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened." Phil asked.

Lisa remembered like it was yesterday.

"I was sitting at home on the phone with Michaels mom Pam when I saw a car pull up in my drive way." Lisa said.

"_No mom I haven't hear from Michael in a few weeks but he did say there would be times he wouldn't be able to call." Lisa said. _

"_I know honey I just miss him so much." Pam said. _

_There was a knock on the door. _

"_Hey mom can I call you back there's someone at the door." Lisa said. _

"_Ok honey call me later love you." Pam said. _

"_Love you to." Lisa said hanging up the phone, getting up and walking to the door. _

"_Colonel Simmons, Please come in." Lisa said stepping aside to let him in. _

"_Is there anything I can get you some ice tea, water." Lisa asked. _

"_No I'm fine. Lisa please sit down." Colonel Simmons asked with a stern voice. _

_Lisa sat down scared of what he might say._

"_Colonel Simmons is everything ok." Lisa asked. _

"_Lisa I'm here on official army business. Its my duty to inform you the Sergeant First Class Michael Robert Kennedy was killed yesterday in a ambush on camp Washington. I'm so sorry." Colonel Simmons. _

"_NO NO he can't be dead. No your wrong he can't dead your wrong." Lisa continued to repeat herself. _

"_I'm sorry lisa." Colonel Simmons said handing lisa a death certificate with Michael's name on it. _

"Oh my god lisa I'm so sorry." Phil said holding lisa's hand.

"I'll never forget the look on the colonels face when I opened the door I knew something happened but I didn't want to believe it." Lisa said.

She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. Phil shifted his weight over to lisa and took her in his arms and held her close.

She cried the hardest she has ever cried. When she felt she was cried out she lifted up her head and saw a wet spot on Phil's shirt.

"Oh phil I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet." Lisa said.

"Hey no worries I got tons of these." Phil said. "Feel better." Phil asked.

"Yes I do." Lisa said.

"Why don't I take you back to the hotel." Phil said.

Lisa nodded her head yes and phil went to go find AJ.

"Hey AJ I'm gonna call it a night and take lisa back to the hotel." Phil said

"Is she ok." Aj Asked

"Yeah I think so." Phil said.

Phil walked over to lisa.

"Ready." Phil asked.

Lisa nodded yes.

Phil drove him and lisa back to the hotel they were staying at for the night. He walked her to her room.

"Thanks for walking me to my door you didn't have to." Lisa said.

"I'm a gentlemen didn't you know beside my mom would kill me if I didn't act like one." Phil said smiling.

"Well thanks and thank you for giving me a shoulder tonight." Lisa said.

Phil patted his shoulder. "Hey anytime you need it, it's here. So you wanna talk some more." Phil asked.

"It's kind of late and I've got a lot of stuff to do in the morning." Lisa said.

"Ok but can I use your bathroom." Phil asked.

"Yes but please be quite." Lisa said.

Lisa put the key in, When she opened the door she saw the tv on.

"The bathroom is all the way back on your right." Lisa said in a whisper.

"Thanks" Phil said.

Lisa walked over to the couch waking up the young girl sleeping.

"Marcy honey wake up." Lisa said.

"Oh lisa I'm sorry I feel asleep." Marcy said.

"It's ok thanks for staying. Here this is for you a little extra for you thanks again." Lisa said handing the young girl some money.

Lisa walked into the kitchen to get some water when she saw Phil coming down the hall.

"Phil would you like something to drink, Water or some juice." Lisa asked.

"No thanks I'm good." Phil said.

Phil heard a little voice come out of the dark.

"Mommy."

"Hey pumpkin what are you doing up." Lisa asked picking up a young girl.

"I had a bad dream." the little girl said.

She held her close and rubbed her back.

Phil saw lisa carrying her to the couch.

"So who is this pretty little girl." Phil asked.

"She is the reason we needed to be quite. Phillip this is Natalie Rose Kennedy my daughter. Natalie honey this is Philip he works with mommy." Lisa said.

"Hi Phillip." Natalie said shyly

"Well hello Natalie. Wow you are just as pretty as your mommy." Phil said smiling at lisa and Natalie.

"Sweetheart why do you go back to bed and mommy will come in and read you a story ok." Lisa said

"Ok mommy. Bye Phillip." Natalie said walking away.

"Bye Natty." Phillip said.

Natty turned around and smiled "I like that name." Natty said.

"Phil thanks again from bringing me back here" Lisa said

"Your welcome. Say you wanna get some lunch tomorrow at the arena. Maybe you can bring Natty." Phil said.

"Yeah sure I think she would enjoy that. She usually just stays on the bus with one of the girls." Lisa said.

"Ok great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Phil said.

They said goodbye to each other. After lisa closed the door she locked up and headed to Natalie's room and saw she was already fast asleep.

Lisa smiled and slowly backed out and head to her room.

After lisa got into her pj's she climbed into bed and pulled out a book and opened it when she did a picture fell out it was Michael she took it and held it close to her heart.

Tonight was the first night she really opened up about him to anyone she felt a bit of relief.

She really liked phil he was the first man since Michael that she really got close to she just hoped and prayed that Natalie would like him and much as she does.


	3. Chapter 4

The next day Lisa took natty to the arena and the minute they walked in natty's face lit up. This was the first time lisa brought natty to work with her. She would either leave her at the hotel or she would be in the office with someone she hired.

Lisa could see the smile on natty's face and she was enjoying herself.

When Natty was a baby she brought her to work and a lot of the girls would watch her a couple years ago AJ and Natty got very close.

"Lisa over here." AJ called from across the room.

"AJ." Natty yelled.

"Hey short stuff." AJ said hugging Natty.

"How ya feeling lisa." AJ said holding natty.

"I'm ok I just got alittle sad last night when I started talking about Michael." Lisa said

"I know Phillip came in and told me you were upset and that he was taking you home. So what are you doing here." AJ Asked

"Well we are having lunch with phil today." Lisa said looking at natty who was playing with AJ necklace.

"Mommy look its John and Brotus can I go say hi." Natty asked

"Sure sweetie but behave yourself ok." Lisa said.

AJ put natty down and she ran over to John and brotus and gave them great big hugs she has them wrapped around her finger.

"So what happened after you left with Phil." Aj asked

"Oh nothing he took me back to the hotel and well he used my bathroom." Lisa said smiling.

"OMG he used your bathroom I'm telling you its fate." Aj said.

"Very funny smart ass." Lisa said.

Lisa felt someone tap her shoulder when she turned around it was Phil and he had the biggest smile on his face and so did lisa.

"Hi lisa I'm glad you're here." Phil said. "Where's Natty." Phil asked.

"She over with John and Brotus." Lisa said.

"Well I need to go run lines with dolph you two have a good lunch." Aj said smiling at lisa and giving her a wink as she skipped away.

Phil took lisa by the hand and walked over to where natty was. Natty was laughing and giggling she was having fun but the second she turned around lisa could see the smile on natty's face grow bigger when she saw Phil.

"Phillip." natty said running over to her mom and phil.

"Hi beautiful. You ready to get something to eat." Phil asked.

She nodded her head and they headed to catering.

"Phil are you having lunch with us." Natty asked

"I sure am and I've got a surprise for you." Phil said picking up natty to give her a piggy back ride.

When they got catering lisa sat natty down and went to get a sandwich.

"Here ya go baby. Would you like milk or juice." Lisa asked.

"Juice mommy." Natty said taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

When lisa turned around phil was at the table with natty and she could see them talking. Lisa was so happy to see natty getting along with phil it warmed her heart.

Later that day after lunch Phil took lisa and natty to his dressing room.

"So here is where I get ready. I know its not much but I can be myself in here." Phil said.

"Its nice." Lisa said.

Lisa and Natty walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Ok natty I have something very special for you. Now this is my friend punker now punker is a very special bear he's has been a friend to many people here and I would like you to watch him for me can you do that." Phil said handing natty and small brown teddy bear with a cm punk t-shirt on.

"I promise I'll watch him very good. Thank you so much Phil." Natty said.

Lisa smiled.

"Look mommy." Natty said showing lisa the bear.

"I see sweetie he's very cute." Lisa said

Natty started to play with the bear. When phil looked over at lisa he thought she looked sad.

"Hey you alright." He said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I'm ok its just sometimes I keep thinking what it would have been like if Michael was still alive." Lisa said.

When she looked over Natty had fallen asleep.

"Looks like someone is worn out." Phil said.

Lisa smiled.

"You wanna go for a walk." Phil asked.

"Ok. Let me just find someone to keep an eye on her." Lisa said going out to see if anyone was able to watch Natty. She found Layla and she was more then willing to keep an eye on natty.

They headed out to the ring area.

"Wow I never realized how quite this place is before it fills up with screaming fans." Lisa said.

"Yeah I try to come out here to think before the crowds show up it helps me see thing in the ring a little more clearly." Phil said.

"I'm sure it does." Lisa said.

"So when did you find out you were pregnant with Natty." Phil asked.

"3 days after Michaels funeral. I had been feeling sick the whole week I thought it was from all the stress I was having. But when I looked at the calendar and saw I was 4 weeks late I went to my doctor and she told me that I was pregnant. I cried so much after I found out I didn't think I had any tears left to cry. The day Natalie was born was the most emotional day of my life. Here I was alone no friends the only family I had was Michaels mom and his sister Maggie but she never liked me from the first day I started dating Michael. But when I looked into her big blue eye I saw Michael I saw his presence in her I thought to myself even though he's gone I still have a little piece of him I have his smile his love of cartoons and his warm hugs. She is my greatest gift." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

Phil put his arm around lisa and gave her some comfort it wasn't much but she welcomed it.

After there talk they headed back to phil's dressing to check on Natty when they got back natty was crying.

"Sweetheart what's wrong." Lisa said going over to hold her daughter.

"Mommy I miss daddy." Natty said.

Lisa felt the tears well up in her eyes when she heard natty say those words.

"Sweetheart you remember what I told you that daddy is up in heaven and he is always watching you." Lisa said.

Natty nodded her head.

"I know you miss daddy I miss him to I miss him everyday but you know what. You look just like your daddy, when you laugh I hear your daddy's laugh when you smile it warms my heart just it did when daddy smiled." Lisa said.

When she looked up she saw Layla and Phil tear up.

"Hey sweetie why do I take you down and get you some ice cream would you like that." Layla said.

Natty nodded her head and took Layla's hand. When she saw that they were clearly out of site the tears began to flow.

Phil walked over to the couch and held lisa tight in his arms.

"Shhh its ok lisa just let it go just let it go I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere." Phil said stroking her hair and holding her tight.

Lisa could feel herself become calmer. She lifted her head and Phil whipped away some tears with his thumb and smiled. It was the first time since Michael passed away that lisa felt truly at ease.


	4. Chapter 5

Raw went by so fast. Lisa was happy it was it had been a very long and emotional day and all lisa wanted to was go back to the hotel and just sleep.

Lisa decided to keep natty with her all day. Since lisa usually left her with a hired babysitter she was happy to leave her with the diva's they would check in on her all night and give lisa updates.

After lisa packed up and grabbed her purse she headed to the diva's locker room to get natty.

When she walked in she heard someone shush her.

"Hi Kaitlyn. How was she." Lisa said in a whisper.

"She was the perfect angel she slept with her teddy bear the whole time. She really loves that thing." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah punk gave her that bear. Well I guess I should wake her up and get her back to the hotel." Lisa said.

She walked over to the couch to wake up her sleeping angel.

"Natty baby wake up sweetie." Lisa said softly.

"Mommy." Natty said in a sleepy haze.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Lisa said.

Lisa picked up natty and headed toward the hall. Trying to juggle a sleeping toddler and her bag was hard.

"Hey need a hand"

When lisa turned around she was so happy to see phil standing there.

"Yes I do can you carry her she's a bit tired." Lisa said as phil gently took natty in his arms.

Natty woke up to see phil holding her.

"Hi doll face. Your sleepy aren't you." Phil said as natty nodded and placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

After phil put natty in her car seat and lisa put her bags in the trunk.

"Do you need a ride back to the hotel." Lisa asked

"Yeah sure if you don't mind." Phil said.

Lisa shook her head that she didn't mind.

When they got to the hotel Phil got natty and help take her up to Lisa's room.

She opened and let phil go in first. Lisa told phil where natty was sleeping he took her back placed her in bed pulled up the covers and kissed her forehead. It warmed Lisa's heart to see phil be like this around her daughter.

"Do you mind if I call the front desk and see if my room is ready." Phil asked.

"Sure the phone is on the table in the living room." Lisa said.

Lisa went to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge when she heard phil curse under his breath.

"Damnit." Phil said

"Is everything alright." Lisa asked sipping on her water.

"They don't have a room for me. I have no idea where I'm gonna sleep tonight. I guess I could see if mike or kofi has room." Phil said fumbling with his phone.

"Phil why do you just stay here the couch is a pull out." Lisa said.

"Well I have my bag and all my stuff so if you don't mind. If its not any trouble." Phil asked.

"No it's no trouble at all. I'll go get you some pillows and blankets." Lisa said.

Lisa came back and handed him the blanket and pillows.

"Here ya go. Do you want some help." Lisa asked

"No I think I can manage. Do you mind if I shower." Phil asked.

"Yeah sure." Lisa said

"Thanks why don't you go get some sleep." Phil said

"Ok good night Phil." Lisa said.

"Sweet dreams lisa." Phil said.

After lisa got changed she got in bed the minute her head hit the pillow she was out.

"_Michael no please don't go don't leave me please Michael please come back you have to come back. We need you Natalie needs you she's growing up so fast. Please Michael come back Michael no no no." _

Lisa shot up like a bullet she was cold and shivering tears rolling down her face she just had a dream that was so clear it was Michael was standing in front of her. She heard a knock on the door thinking it was natty but she had forgot that Phillip was in the living room she brushed the tears from her face.

"Come in" She said.

"Are you ok I heard you cry out." Phil said

"No I had a nightmare. I could see Michaels face he was so close to me it like he was standing right where you are. It was like I could touch him but then he was gone, he was gone." Lisa said tears streaming down her face.

Phillip walked over to the other side of the bed got in and held lisa in his arms.

"It's ok it was just a dream, shh it was just a bad dream." Phil said trying to calm lisa down, he could feel her shaking like a leaf.

"Just hold please and don't let me go." Lisa said feeling Phil's grip get tighter around her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right all night. It's gonna be ok Lisa I promise." Phil said holding lisa in his arms.

Lisa could feel herself becoming more and more calmer and soon she was fast asleep. When phil looked down and saw that she was sleeping he settled in and went to sleep himself never taking his arms from around lisa.

Phil didn't know what it was about lisa but he wanted to make her feel better and help her move on from Michael he was in no way trying to replace Michael in lisa and natty's lives he just wanted to be there to help her and to be the best friend she could ever have.


	5. Chapter 6

The next morning and lisa woke up refreshed and feeling brand new. She remembered everything from the night before she also remembered she wasn't alone when she felt and arm draped over her stomach it brought a smile to her face that Phillip was there.

She felt him stir next to her so she decided to get up and make breakfast.

When she went into the living room she saw natty sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Good morning sweetie." Lisa said.

"Morning mommy." Natty said holding her teddy bear phil gave her.

"Are you hungry baby." Lisa said

"Yes mommy can I have eggs. with cheese." Natty asked.

Lisa smiled and started to make breakfast.

"Good morning." Lisa heard when turned around she saw phil smiling she returned it.

"Morning." Lisa said. "Are you hungry I'm making eggs with cheese." Lisa asked.

"Yeah sure I could go for some eggs with cheese." Phil said.

"Phil." Natty said.

"Hey short stuff." Phil said picking up natty making her giggle.

"Did you and mommy have a sleep over last night." Natty asked.

Lisa and phil both looked at each other.

"Well sweetie yes Phillip did sleep over." Lisa said.

"But I slept on the floor like I was a explorer and your mommy was a princess in a tower and I was keeping her safe." Phil said.

"Oh so like Cinderella." Natty said

"Yes just Cinderella." Lisa said. "OK here are you eggs with cheese now why don't you go watch your cartoons ok." Lisa said.

"Ok." Natty said

Lisa looked at phil and smiled.

"Um lisa do you mind if I shower before we leave." Phil asked.

"Yeah sure there are towels in the bathroom." Lisa said.

After phil closed the door to the bathroom lisa decided this was the best time to go talk to Natty.

"Hey baby come sit mommy wants to talk to you." Lisa said. "Natty honey do you like Phil." Lisa asked.

"Yes mommy I like phil a lot. Do you like Phillip." Natty asked.

"Yes sweetie I like phillip a lot. He's a very special friend to mommy. You know mommy had a bad dream last night and well he sat on the bed with me and stayed with me till I fell asleep." Lisa said.

"Just like you do with me when I have a bad dream." Natty said.

"That's right. Ok we need to get you cleaned up so we can get ready to leave." Lisa said.

Natty jumped up and went to her room.

A few minutes later lisa was in the living room getting the rest of there stuff together when phil joined them.

"Wow looks like you could use a hand getting that closed." Phil said.

Lisa smiled and nodded yes.

"Hey lisa I have a question." Phil said.

"Sure what is it." Lisa asked

"How are you getting to the next city." Phil asked.

"Well a plane I guess or I'll just rent a car and drive." Lisa said.

"That's crazy. Why don't you and natty come on my bus." Phil said.

"Oh phil that's very sweet of you but I don't think that would work." Lisa said

"Why. I have all that space and no one to share it with well except Barrett but he keeps to himself. Beside it really can't be easy lugging around all that and Natty to." Phil said.

"Well it will save me money in the long run and maybe natty would like traveling around on a bus. I guess we should ask her first. Natty honey can you come here please." Lisa said.

"Yes mommy." Natty said.

"Do you like traveling with mom on those big planes." Lisa asked holding her hand.

"There ok mommy." Natty said

"Well how would you like you go on a great big bus with Mommy and Phil." Lisa asked.

"A big bus oh cool mommy yes I wanna do that. And phil will be there to." Natty asked.

"Well of course its my bus." Phil said.

All natty could do was smile.

"I take it by that you are ready to get on the bus and hit the road." Phil said.

Everyone smiled.

Lisa was happy and so was phil.

Phil and lisa headed to his bus with a very excited little girl pulling on Phil's hand.

Phil gave his and Lisa's bags to the driver and he placed them in the storage unit under the bus.

"Well welcome to my home sweet home on wheels. What do you think Natty." Phil asked

"This is so cool." Natty said.

"Ok well I'll show you where your gonna sleep and its really cool. This is a bunk and I have one just for you." Phil said.

Phil showed Natty and bunk all made up for her.

"Mommy look I got my own bunk." Natty said

"I see that sweetie. Can you tell phil thank you." lisa said.

Natty jumped into phil's arms."Thank you so much phil." Natty said.

"You are very welcome. Now I'm gonna show mommy where she's gonna sleep why don't you sit in your bunk and see how you like it." Phil said lifting natty into her bunk.

Lisa followed phil into a back room of the bus.

"And this will be your room. I hope you like it." Phil said

"It gorgeous but I can't take your room I'll sleep in one of the bunks." Lisa said.

"No way. This is your room now I'm fine with the couch besides its better for my back after a match." Phil said

Lisa smiled followed by a very big yawn.

"Oh wow I'm sorry." Lisa said.

"Your tired aren't you. Well why don't you go take a nap and I'll keep an eye on natty." Phil said.

So lisa nodded and got into the bed the second her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Lisa was deep in sleep when she felt someone brush her cheek when she looked up she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god its you."

Continuation in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 7

_Two chapters in one night I must be getting better at this __J__ I hope you guys enjoy this and half enjoyed the rest of this story I have tons more stories. Ty so much for the reviews. _

"Oh my god it's you." Lisa said.

"Yes baby me."

"Michael oh my god I've missed you so much." Lisa said

"And I've missed you do baby." Michael said.

Michaels reached out his hand and touched lisa's face and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here I prayed you'd come back to me." Lisa said holding on tight to Michael never wanting to let him go.

"Baby listen to me I'm not really hear I'm a dream but I' am real in your heart and I will always be there but you have to let me go. Honey it's been 5 years you've given up on ever finding someone to be with you and love you." He said.

"Michael I love you how can I find someone to love me when I can't stop loving you. I don't want you to go." Lisa said.

"I have to baby if you don't let me go you'll never be able to move on you'll never be able to be truly happy. I know you miss me I miss you to and I miss Natalie to. You've done a wonderful job raising her she's turning into a beautiful little girl. Promise me one thing baby." he said.

"Anything." Lisa said crying.

"Be happy find a new love and make our daughter happy she needs a father in her life. I will always be her father but she needs two parents. Promise me you'll find someone." He asked.

"I promise. I love you Michael." Lisa said.

"I love you to baby I always will." He said

"Michael." Lisa said.

"Yes baby." He said.

"I love you." Lisa said.

"And I love you." Michael said kissing her cheek.

Lisa watched the light fade and she watched Michael disappear.

When lisa woke up she had tears in her eyes. Phil knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lisa said wiping the tears away.

"Are you alright did you have another nightmare." Phil asked sitting down next to lisa on the bed.

"No this time it was a good dream." Lisa said.

"Then why are you crying." Phil asked.

"Because I saw Michael and he told me to be happy to live life and to move. He said I would never be truly happy if I didn't move on and be happy." Lisa said.

Phil placed his hand on Lisa's and squeezed it.

"And he's right. You'll never be truly happy if you can't move on." Phil said. "And I know how to move on." Phil said.

"Oh and how do I do that." Lisa asked

"By going out on date with me. Nothing fancy just dinner maybe and walk throw the downtown street you know have fun. So what do you say." Phil asked.

"Yes. But I'm gonna need someone to watch Natty." Lisa said.

"I'll talk to AJ maybe she can sit with her." Phil said

"Ok then it's a date." Lisa smiled.

Phil smiled to.

Lisa couldn't wait to go out with phil she was finally gonna go out on a real date it's been a long time since she did that she just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself.

She wanted to look in on natty when she did she saw her beautiful angel sleeping she hoped dreaming sweet dreams.

"_I'm gonna give you the best life I can sweet girl. Daddy is watching over you and I know he loves you very very much. " Lisa said. _

As she watched her sleep lisa felt and hand on her shoulder and she turned around it was phil and she hoped it was the start of a wonderful relationship.


	7. Chapter 8

_Sorry this took me so long to get this chapter up guys I had family over this weekend and didn't have a chance to get on my laptop to write but here ya go Chapter 8 and I promise a lot more to come __J_

When punk's bus arrived in Las Vegas the all got out and headed to Aj's Car and headed to the hotel.

"Mommy isn't Phillip coming with us."

"No honey Phillip has to stay behind he has to work and you are gonna have a sleep over with Aj tonight."

"Really Aj."

"You bet short stuff and we are gonna have so much fun."

"Oh boy." Lisa smiled she was so happy when natty smiled and laughed it reminded her of Michael.

When they finally got to the hotel lisa gave natty a kiss and watched her skip off with Aj down the hall.

She turned and put the keycard in the slot and went in dragging her suitcase behind her. She picked it up and placed it on the bed , opened it up trying to figure out what to wear on her date with phil.

"Ok lisa you can do this it's just like riding a bike you never forget, he's just like any other guy you've met, he's like all the other guys you work with. Oh god who am I kidding I 'm not ready for this."

Lisa plopped down amidst all the clothes she had scattered on the bed. She couldn't believe how she was feeling. Everything she looked at wasn't date worthy. She was lost in thought when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Just a minute."

Lisa walked over and opened it and was surprised to see kaitlyn and Layla standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey girls what are you doing her."

"Well Aj called us and said you might need some help getting ready for your date tonight."

"Yeah so me and layla are here to make you look so good you'll knock Phil's socks off if he wears any."

"Wow girls thanks well come on in."

After about an hour of hair and make up Layla and Kaitlyn had several dresses picked out for lisa to try on.

Lisa tried them all on and she didn't like any of them.

"Girls I don't know none of these dresses are really me." "Oh wait I've got one I'll be right back."

Kaitlyn ran out of the room and was back a couple minutes later.

"Here try this one."

She handed her a black cocktail dress with sequins and a plunging neck line.

"Wow Kaitlyn it's gorgeous but I don't want phil to choke on his food."

Lisa took the dress from Kaitlyn and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out the looks on the girls faces said it all.

"Well girls what do ya think."

"Wow you gorgeous lisa."

Lisa turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Really layla"

"She's right lisa you look amazing." "Thanks Kaitlyn."

Lisa hugged Layla and Kaitlyn thanking them for all they did. She grabbed her purse and headed down to the hotel bar to meet Phillip.

Lisa was more nervous then she had ever been before. When lisa walked into the bar she scanned the place looking for Phillip when she finally saw him she was breathless he was wearing a nice white button down dress shirt and a black jacket with black pants.

When there eyes met it was like they were the only two people in the entire place. They finally met in the middle of the bar.

"Wow lisa you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Phil took lisa's hand and led her outside where it was more quite.

"I hope you don't mind I made reservations at a little Italian restaurant."

"Sounds great."

When they arrived at the restaurant it was a very quite dimly lit romantic place. The hostess took them to a candle lit table in a secluded part of the place.

It seemed like they were there forever. Lisa thought dinner was going great. They talked about everything. He told her about his sister's and mom back in Chicago and she told him about her family or what was left of them.

After dinner lisa and phil decided to go for a walk on the main strip.

"I haven't had this much fun since before Michael died. Oh phil I'm sorry I'm trying not talk about him."

"Hey it's ok. You both must have loved each other very much."

"We did a part of me still does."

Phil placed his arm on Lisa's shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Phil can I tell you something."

"Sure you can tell me anything."

"The night I had my nightmare and you stayed with me all night I just wanted to thank you for being there." "It was my pleasure I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I was glad when I woke up in your arms I felt safe for the first time since Michael died."

Phil held lisa's hand up to his heart.

"Excuse me sir would you like a rose for you beautiful lady friend"

"Sure why not. I'll take that pretty pink one."

Phil picked out the prettiest pink rose with red trim. When he handed it to lisa there hands brushed each other sending a feeling of warmth threw lisa's body.

"Wow look at the time its getting late we better head back."

Phil took off his coat and placed it on lisa's shoulder and taking her hand as they headed back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel and headed to the elevator Phil walked lisa to her room.

"I had a really great time tonight phil."

"Good I did to. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Yeah me to well I better to bed. I gotta pick Natty from Aj's in the morning."

Lisa took off Phil's coat and handed it back to him. Phil started to walk away when he turned back to lisa.

"Hey Lisa can I ask you something."

"Yeah sure." Phil inched closer to lisa.

"Would you think I'm to forward if I kissed you goodnight."

Lisa shook her head no.

Phil took his hand and caressed lisa's blushing cheek. When there lips met lisa felt the cold steel of Phil's lip ring press against her lip he slowly opened her mouth with his tongue. There tongues dance in a rhythmic form.

Lisa could hear her heart pounding in her ears she could feel the softness of his lips pressed against hers. She never thought his lips could feel that soft but she liked it.

After they kissed lisa and phil opened there eyes lisa was lost in the pools of mint green that were his eyes. She was left speechless.

Phil backed away slowly wanting to savor every moment of there first and hopefully not last kiss.

"Sweet dreams Lisa."

"Sweet dreams Phillip."

Lisa went into her room and closed the door she remember she still had the rose phil got her clutched in her hand she brought it up to her nose and breathed in the sweet smell closing her eyes remembering the sweet kiss they had just shared.

Lisa got undressed and ready for bed when she pulled back the covers and got in she sunk into the comfy mattress and soft pillows and thought about the events of the night and she thought about Natty and how she was falling for Phillip.

She could see that natty was truly happy when she was with him.

Maybe just maybe lisa could be truly happy with Phillip in her life to.


	8. Chapter 9

The Next morning lisa was dreaming a sweet dream of last nights events.

She was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Good morning beautiful."

"Well Good morning handsome. To what do I owe this phone call."

"I was wondering if you and Natty would like to have breakfast in my room."

"That sounds wonderful I just need to go pick up Natty from Aj's room give me 10 minutes."

"Ok I'll see ya in a few. Bye Beautiful."

"Bye"

Lisa smiled she couldn't wait to see phil again.

After she got dressed she headed down to Aj's room to get Natty. She knocked on the door and heard a little voice coming from the inside.

"Who is it."

"It's mommy sweetie."

Natty opened the door and jumped into lisa's arms.

"Hi mommy. I missed you."

"Oh hi baby I missed you to. Did you have fun with Aj."

"I sure did. Look Aj painted my finger nails."

"She did."

Natty showed lisa her pink and black polka dotted nails.

"Oh my those look gorgeous."

"I hope you don't mind lisa. We started playing dress up and I put some make-up on her and well we just went from there." "Its perfectly fine Aj I don't mind. Hey sweetie are you hungry." "Yes mommy." "Well would you like to have breakfast with Phillip."

"Yes yes yes mommy yes."

Lisa couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok well let's thank aj and Um AJ can you keep her stuff her till tonight."

"Yeah sure maybe we can have lunch later and you can tell me all about your date."

"Oh well I don't about I never KISS and TELL."

Lisa said winking at aj as she left with natty.

As they skipped down the hall to Phil's room lisa started getting butterflies. Before they headed toward Phil's room lisa pulled natty aside to ask her something very important.

"Natty baby I wanna ask you something. Do you like Phillip."

"Yes mommy I like Phillip he's funny and he makes me laugh."

Lisa smiled she was so happy that natty liked him.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Do you like Phillip."

"Yes baby I like him very much."

"Is he gonna be my new daddy."

"Oh baby I don't know mommy and Phillip are just friends right now."

"Oh I wish you were just friends mommy I really like him a lot."

"I like him a lot to sweetie."

When natty asked lisa if phil was gonna be her new daddy she didn't know what to say she didn't want to confuse her she's been through so much already losing her father was the hardest thing on her she's only 5 years old no child should have to go through that.

"Ok baby knock on the door."

Natty knocked on the door.

"Coming."

Phil opened the door.

"Phillip."

"Hi princess how are you."

"I'm fine look aj painted my nails."

"Oh wow and they look pretty. Hi lisa."

"Hi Phil."

Phil carried natty into his room followed by lisa.

"Hey princess you see that little table over there that's all for you."

"Oh boy mommy look I get my very own table."

"I see baby you go on over and eat I wanna see a clean plate."

Lisa looked over at phil and he was smiling so she smiled back.

"That was really sweet of you to give her a table of her very own."

"My pleasure besides this gives up a chance to talk alone"

They walked over to the table and sat down just the two of them.

"So how did you sleep last night did you have any bad dreams."

"No I slept great I dreamt about last night. It was the first night I didn't have a bad dream. You must have a big affect on me."

Phil gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean."

"Well ever since we meet and got to become friends my nightmares have become very little almost non existent and I think I the reason is because I'm finally able move forward. And I thank you for that." "I'm glad I could help you lisa. I wanna ask you something."

Lisa didn't know what Phil was going to say.

"Sure."

"When you first started working for the WWE I kind of had feelings for you other then friendship and ever since we got close those feelings have come back and last night when I kissed you I wanted to do so much more but I know your still not over Michael and that's ok he was you first love and he's natty's father. But I just wanted you to know how I felt about you."

"Phil I don't think I'll ever be over Michael but I do have feelings for you to other then friendship and last night when you kissed me I felt so good I haven't felt like that in a long time. And I wanted to do more also but I'm not ready for that yet."

"I'm not gonna push you into something your not ready for. I want you to be ready when your ready. I want to be apart of your's and Natalie's lives I care about you so much."

"I care about you to."

With that said phil leaned in and kissed lisa just like he did last night and suddenly they heard natty giggle.

"And what are you giggling at young lady come over here."

Phil picked her up and swung her around the room and she smiled and laughed and sounded like a happy little 5 year old and lisa was so happy as well it.

In the days that followed lisa and phil continued to date and they couldn't be happier. Lisa was worried that there new relationship would be put to the test that something would be waiting around the corner to destroy her happiness she just hoped she wouldn't find out soon.


	9. Chapter 10

A few weeks later they were in Los Angeles for a raw house show everyone was getting ready. As for lisa she had the night off since it was just a house show they only used Jan for the smaller house shows.

Lisa was sitting Phil's dressing room reading to Natty while he was out showing off his skills in a match with randy Orton.

Lisa noticed that Natty was very pale.

"Baby what's wrong."

"I don't feel good mommy."

When she felt natty's forehead she felt very warm and she was all sweaty and clammy.

"Honey I want you to lay here and I'm gonna go see if I can find a thermometer Ok."

"Ok mommy"

Lisa went outside in the hall to see if she could track down the doc.

"Hey Jack I know your busy but can you come check on Natty she feels very warm to me I think she has a fever."

"Of course I'll be right there."

After a few minutes Jack knocked on the door and she let him in.

"Natty sweetie. Wake up honey. Natalie wake up. Jack why isn't she waking up."

"Lisa hold her up so I can take her temperature."

Lisa held natty in her arms as jack put the digital thermometer in her ear.

When it beeped Lisa could see concern on Jack's face.

"103.5."

"Oh my god jack what should we do."

"We better get her to the hospital. Take her out to the ambulance in the back and I'll call ahead and tell them your coming in. Don't worry Lisa she'll be fine."

Lisa picked up natty and carried her to the ambulance. Jack told the EMT's where to take them. Lisa placed her on the stretcher as they began checking all her vitals' and placing a small oxygen mask on her little face. Lisa was so worried about her little girl.

Back the arena.

Phil was headed back to his dressing room after his match when he went in and didn't see Lisa or natty he ventured out to see if anyone knew where they were.

As he was looking he bumped into Wade Barrett.

"Hey wade have you seen lisa and Natty around."

"No mate sorry I haven't."

"Thanks."

Phil kept looking after 35 minutes of looking he called her cell when he didn't get an answer he got worried.

"Oh my god phil thank god I ran into you."

"Kaitlyn what's wrong."

"I just ran into jack he told me that Lisa had to take natty to the hospital."

"The hospital why."

"All jack said was natty was running a high fever and lisa couldn't get her to wake up."

"Oh my god I've gotta get to them did he say what hospital"

"Yes he did get your gear and I'll drive."

Back at the hospital.

Lisa was sitting in the waiting room ringing her hands waiting for news on Natty.

"Lisa Anderson."

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Dr McGregor I'm the head of the pediatrics. You daughter was brought in with a very high fever has she been feeling sick lately."

"No she just got sick tonight. What's wrong with her."

"She has a very bad case pf phenomena."

"Can I see her."

"Yes come with me."

The doctor took her down to the children's ward and into a room where Natty was. Lisa walked over to the bed and looked at how pale natty looked.

"Why isn't she awake."

"That we can't explain we think it could be from the high fever or the phenomena. We are monitoring her. She's being given fluids in hopes the fever will break."

"Thank you Doctor. Can I stay with her."

"Of course I'll have the nurse bring in some blankets for you."

Lisa just nodded and sat down on the bed and took natty's hand and held it.

"Mommy's her baby girl. I'm here don't be scared."

Lisa just held her hand and started to cry.

Out by the nurses station. Phil and kaitlyn walked up to the desk and Phil asked where lisa was.

"I'm look for Lisa Anderson her daughter was brought in"

"Umm yes she in the pediatric ward room 612. Take the elevator up to the 6th floor and make a right."

Back in Natty's room Lisa just sat in the chair next to her bed and watch her baby girl sleep she just wanted to take her and hold her but she was hooked up to a breathing machine so she just held her hand close to her. She heard the door open.

"Lisa."

"Kaitlyn"

Kaitlyn walked over to lisa and placed her hands on lisa's shoulder's

"How is she."

"She's got phenomena and a fever of 103 she in a coma because of it."

Kaitlyn did her best to comfort her friend but all she do is cry along with lisa.

"Lisa"

"Phillip"

Lisa jumped up and ran into Phillip's arms and cried.

"Oh phillip my baby is sick and I can't help her."

"Shhh it's ok baby I'm here now I'm here."

Lisa just there as Phil held her in his arms and she wanted to do was help natty or take her place.

Phil hated seeing lisa like this all he could was be there to comfort her and be there for her.


	10. Chapter 11

It's been 2 days since Natty was brought into the hospital he fever still hasn't broke the doc's said it would come down in a few days but it hasn't. Lisa hasn't left her side and neither have Kaitlyn and Phillip.

"Phil I'm gonna go get some coffee do you want anything."

"Just a water for me Kaitlyn and maybe lisa might want some tea when she wakes up."

"Ok I'll be right back."

Lisa was sleeping on the small couch in natty's room she could hear everything that was going on she heard the sounds over the PA System paging all the doctors to there different stations she could hear the beeping on Natty's monitors. Suddenly she felt a hand touch the side of her cheek she reached up to hold it she opened her eyes and saw phil sitting there watching her sleep.

"Hi beautiful."

"How long have I been sleeping."

"A few hours."

Lisa got up and went over to natty's bedside.

"Has the doctor been in to see her yet."

"He came in about an hour ago she said there's no change and her fever still hasn't broke."

"She looks so pale."

"Dr McGregor said that's normal with a case like hers. He said he'll be back in another hour to check on her."

"Phil why is this happening she was fine all day and now she's lying here. I don't understand this god took Michael from me I won't let him take my baby."

Phil took like in his arms.

"Shh don't talk like that god won't take her she's gonna come back to you. She'll come back to us."

Lisa sat down on natty's bed and took her tiny little hand and talked to her.

"Baby mommy want's you to come back to her because I miss you so much and I need you I wanna see your pretty smile and your gorgeous blue eyes. Wake up baby please."

Lisa saw phil walk over to the other side of the bed and talk to her.

"Natalie your mommy wants you to open your eyes and so do I I miss you I miss waking up and seeing your big bright smile in the morning I miss hearing you laugh. I miss playing games with you. Please princess open your eyes for us."

Lisa placed her head down on Natty's small hand then thought she felt her hand move. Lisa snapped her head up.

"Lisa what's wrong."

"I don't know I thought I felt her hand move."

Just as lisa said that Natty started to squeeze her hand.

"Oh my god she just squeezed me hand. Come on baby squeeze my hand please baby."

"Come on princess squeeze mommy's hand I know you can do it."

And she did then her eyes started to flutter.

"Mommy"

Natty said softly.

"Oh god baby your awake you came to me."

She forced herself to open her eyes more when she did she turned and smiled at phil.

"Phillip."

"Hi princess."

Lisa was so happy Natty finally work up.

"Oh baby I missed you so much."

"What happened mommy."

"You got really sick. Phillip and I were so worried about you."

"Mommy I want my teddy bear."

Phil went over to the bag kaitlyn brought will Natty's things and grabbed the teddy bear he gave her.

"Here ya go angel."

"Thank you Phillip."

"You very welcome. Lisa I'm gonna go find the doctor."

Lisa nodded her head.

"Oh baby I missed you so much."

"Mommy I saw daddy."

Lisa was shocked to hear natty say that.

"You saw daddy honey what did he say."

"He said I look just like and that he loves me and he's proud of me."

Lisa couldn't hold back the tears. She took Natty's hand and placed it on her heart.

"I'm sure he is sweetheart."

Lisa heard the door open and saw phil come back in with the doc.

"Hi Natalie I'm Doc McGregor. How are you feeling."

"Ok I guess."

"Good now I'm gonna ask mommy to wait outside so I can take a good look at you and make sure your ok. Is that alright."

"Ok."

"Now if you get scared just tell me and I'll stop and show you what I'm doing alright."

Natty just nodded her head.

"Mommy will be right outside with Phillip. I love you baby."

"I love you to mommy."

Lisa and phil waited outside her room.

Lisa still shocked by what her little girl just told her. Phil noticed something off about lisa.

"Hey you ok."

"She saw Michael."

"What.?"

"She said she saw Michael. That only means one thing she died Phillip my baby died."

Phil took lisa in his arms.

"Did she talk to him."

"She said that he said she look just like me and he was proud of her and that he loved her very much."

Phil was shocked he didn't know what to say. Lisa clung to his chest not wanting to let go.

"Lisa I'm just glad she's ok and see I told you she would come back to us didn't I."

"yes you did. You really do care for her don't you."

"I care about you both, I would die for her and you. I've never felt this way before. I always come off as this jackass hardnosed jerk but when I'm with and nat I'm a whole new person and I like it I like the way it feels. I want you know you and natty your always gonna be safe with me. I promise."

"I care you to and I like that your hear with us and I know I'm gonna be safe with you. And I promise that I'll always there for you to."

Phil gave lisa a sweet and endearing kiss on her lips. Phil was right natty did come back to them. He cared about natty like she was his own daughter and lisa was falling more for him with each passing day she hoped this was the start of something wonderful and magical.


	11. Chapter 12

A couple days later natty was released from the hospital. Since Phil had to be on tv for a raw show he left his bus for Lisa to take to the next city.

Natty was in the back room of the bus laying on the bed punker her teddy bear in one hand and a in punk we trust pillow in the other she was also wearing one of Phil's t-shirts it was 3 times to big but she didn't care.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Ok baby I'll make you some soup."

"Can I have a tuna sandwich to."

"You sure can. You stay here watch tv I'll be right back."

Lisa said kissing natty on her nose which made her giggle a sound lisa loved to hear.

As lisa was in the little kitchen she could hear her cell phone ringing she went to get it from her pocket but remembered leaving it on the bed next to natty.

"Baby can you answer mommy's phone for her."

"Hello."

"Hi princess."

"Phillip."

She said with such excitement.

"How's my girl doing today."

"I'm fine I miss you."

"I miss you to baby. But I'll see you in a couple days. Where's Mommy."

"Mommy. It's Phillip."

"Thank you baby. Here eat your lunch and watch tv I'm just gonna be out here talking to Phillip ok."

"Ok momma."

"Hi handsome."

"Hi beautiful. I miss you how are you."

"I'm good I miss you to."

"How natty doing."

"She's doing great. Doc gave her a clean bill of health."

"That's awesome. Listen can you ask AJ to watch her on Valentine's Day Night."

Lisa smiled wondering what Phil had in mind.

"I could ask her but why."

"Well I wanna take you out for a special night on the town and since Raw is in Miami this week I thought it would be a nice thing to take my special lady out for the night."

"Oh phil that's so sweet I can't wait."

"Me to listen I gotta go they need me for some promo's I'll see you on Thursday night."

"Ok bye phil"

"Bye gorgeous."

After lisa hung up with phil she went in and sat next to natty as she watched TV she couldn't wait for Valentine's Day she wondered what Phil had in mind for them all she knew it was time, time for her to move with her life and she couldn't think of a better time then Valentine's Day.


	12. Chapter 13

**It was the morning of Valentine's Day when the bus pulled into the parking lot of the hotel the wwe stars where staying at. **

**"Mommy I can't find my coloring books." **

**"Look in the closet honey." **

**"Found them." **

**"Ok now we have your crayons and coloring books, And some stories for AJ to read you. Now honey I want you to listen to me AJ is gonna be on a special date while she's watching you I want you to listen to everything she tells you ok." **

**"I will mommy I promise." **

**Lisa gathered up Natty's overnight bag and her and headed inside the lobby. When she got in she saw Aj talking to Michael aka The Miz. **

**"Hey there's my fav girl." **

**"Hi Michael." **

**Natty went running toward him. **

**"Oh my goodness you are getting so big I won't be able to pick you up anymore.' **

**Natty just laughed she loved Michael she loved all the guys and they loved her to. **

**"So I hear you are having a sleep over with AJ tonight." **

**"Yep." **

**"Well if its ok with your mom I was hoping I could take you with me and Aj tonight." **

**"Where are we going." **

**"Michael is gonna take us to the movies and then we are gonna go play some miniature golf." **

**"Oh mommy can I oh please oh please." **

**"Yes that sounds like fun. But right now let's go find Phil ok." **

**"I think I saw them out by the pool Lisa." **

**"Thanks Michael." **

**"Ok bye Michael, Bye Aj." **

**They both said goodbye to her. **

**"Oh wait Aj I'll bring her by your room say around 4." **

**"Sound good Lisa." **

**Before Lisa and Natty headed out to the pool area lisa changed natty into her bathing suit then they went out where they found phil sitting with kofi, zack, wade and sheamus on the side of the pool.**

**Natty ran over to where they were all sitting. **

**"Natty baby don't run you'll fall." **

**"Hey there little bit." **

**"Hi Sheamus." **

**Lisa was all smiles when she caught phil smiling at her. While natty was having fun with the guys phil jumped up and came over to give lisa a kiss. **

**"Hey gorgeous." **

**"Hi handsome." **

**"I've missed you." **

**"I missed you to."**

**Lisa melted into Phillip's embrace she missed having his arms around her. She breathed in his scent letting it fill her lungs. **

**"So what do you have in store for me tonight Mr. Brooks." **

**"Hmm well lets see first I'll pick you up at your room at 7pm sharp then we are going to have a picnic on the beach and then we will see where the night takes us." **

**"I can hardly wait."**

**After there fun in the pool lisa took a very tired natty up to Aj's room. **

**"Hi Aj sorry she fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. I guess she had a little to much fun in the pool." **

**"Oh that's ok I'm not going with Michael till 8. So what time is phil picking you up." **

**"7 and I'm extremely nervous." **

**"Why are you so nervous you and phil have been dating for a little while now." **

**"Aj its hard to explain but I'm ready to move forward tonight with phil."**

**"Do you mean. Move forward forward." **

**"Yes. I don't know what it is about Phillip but he makes me feel so alive like I have so much to live for like I have a reason to be happy again and he's so good with Natalie he treats her like she's his daughter. And I just love that about him." **

**"Oh my god lisa are you falling in love with Phillip." **

**"There's no falling Aj I am in love with him. I haven't been in love with another man since Michael. A few months ago I would have hated myself for feeling this way I would have said I felt like I was cheating on Michael but Phillip let's me talk about him he's seen pictures of us together. He even saw our wedding pictures and he's been ok with knowing that Michael will always hold a place in my heart." **

**"Sounds like you got yourself a keeper there lisa." **

**Lisa smiled she agreed with Aj Phillip was a keeper and she did love him. **

**And tonight was the night she was gonna show him how much did truly and honestly love him. **


	13. Chapter 14

_**be warned this chapter had sexual content :) Enjoy**_

After lisa dropped natty off at Aj's she head back to her room to get ready for her big date. She was so nervous she didn't know what to wear but since phil told her they would be going on a beach picnic so she opted for some dress jeans a red wrap shirt with a low cut front.

Lisa finished getting dressed around 6:30 and patiently waited for phil to show up.

At exactly 7pm on the dot there was knock on her door. When she opened the door phil was standing there wearing one of his rocker t-shirt that fit his body tight, jeans and his normal sneakers.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome."

Lisa stepped aside to let him in.

"Oh here these are for you."

He handed her a dozen red roses.

"Phil there beautiful thank you."

After lisa set the flowers on the table phil took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Hmmm keep that up and I don't think I'll wanna leave."

"Oh no gorgeous I've got an amazing night planed for us. So we better go."

When they left the hotel lisa wondered how they were getting to the beach.

"Um phil the beach is 5 miles away how are getting there."

"Well I was think we could take this."

When phil moved over she saw a motorcycle.

"Can you even that drive that."

"I'll have you know I have two motorcycles in my collection at home."

"Ok but have you ever driven one. On the streets in traffic."

"Once. I was 17."

"I'm not getting on that."

"Oh come on lisa live alittle."

Phil gave lisa a puppy dog look and she just gave in.

After 20 minutes they were at the beach.

"Wow that was amazing."

"See I told you. I knew you would like it."

The sun was just starting to set so phil grabbed lisa's hand and led her to a spot on the beach. He took a blanket out of his backpack and laid it down on the sand. Lisa took off her shoes and sat down. Soon phil joined her.

"Ok lets see I've got some guacamole, chips and some fruit. And to drink some sparkling cider."

"Looks yummy."

Lisa looked out at the water and felt relaxed.

"So what's natty doing."

"Well she is with Aj and Michael and I'm sure Michael is showing her something bad I assume."

Lisa laughed.

"I love it when you laugh."

Lisa smiled at phil.

Phil brought a radio along. When a slow song came on phil got up and reached out for lisa's hand.

"May I have this dance."

"Yes."

Phil helped lisa to her feet and gently held her close to him. Swaying to the music lisa got lost in the moment she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Phil's shoulder.

As the night went on lisa and phil went for a walk, held hands and just enjoyed each other's company.

They hopped back on the bike and headed back to the hotel. Phil walked lisa up to her room.

"Would you like to come in."

Phil nodded his head. Lisa opened the door and went in after closing it she walked over to the radio and put on some soft music.

She sat down on the couch with Phillip.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. The beach the picnic dancing with you it was like I was living a dream."

Phil took his hand a caressed lisa's cheek.

"Me to. Sometimes when I least expect it I'm thinking about you. I wondering what you doing, if your happy or if your sad. All I wanna do is make you happy lisa."

"I am happy. Whenever I'm with you I can't stop smiling. I see you with natty and I see her smile and I think she's really happy and when she's happy so am I. You're the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Before you came along I was a loner yeah I had girlfriends but none of them filled me with such joy and happiness as you and natty I don't what I would do without you and her in my life. You mean the world to me."

Lisa smiled and leaned in and kissed phil on his soft full lips. The kiss became more heated. Lisa pulled phil deeper into the kiss his hands began to roam over her back sending chills up and down her spine.

Lisa slowly pulled away.

"Lisa."

"Yes Phillip."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Your so beautiful."

"Oh phillip I love you so much. Make love to me."

"Are you sure about this I don't wanna rush you into something your not ready for."

"Phil I have never been more sure about something this much in my whole life. I love you and I wanna show you how much I love you."

Phillip cradled lisa in his arms and carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down on the soft surface. Lisa rand her hand over the curves of his defined chest feeling his chest rise and fall as his breathing became faster.

She found her hands tugging at the hem of his t-shirt pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the floor. He took his hands and undid her shirt unwrapping it from her body gazing upon her full breast.

Her hands shaking from the nerves made phil grab them and guide them to his belt buckle after that her hand were still when she took off his belt, unzipped his jeans and let them fall to where they pooled around his feet. His hand caressed her smooth skin as her eyes became heavy at the feel of his touch.

He removed her from her jean to see her in a red bra and panties. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach letting it linger he could feel her body tense and he placed a trail of kisses down her thighs till she could feel his hot breath on her inner thigh. A small moan escaped from her lips.

"Oh phil."

"Let me love you. Let me make you feel good."

All lisa could do was nod her head in anticipation.

Phil hooked his thumbs into the side of her garment and pulled them off her tossing them away. He placed a kiss on the inner part of her thigh moving over to her already moist fold he took his tongue and licked around her sensitive spot before placing his tongue inside her wet folds.

Her hands gripped the side of the bed her head snapped back in ecstasy feeling waves of passion unlike nothing she has ever felt before.

"Oh god, oh god phil oh god."

All phil could do was smile. After he was doing satisfying her, he took off his pants and hovered over lisa.

"Phil please I need to feel you inside me. Please."

Lisa could feel his hard erection rubbing against her just waiting for the words to continue. Lisa took her hand and reached down taking his shaft and rubbing him. A low grunt escaped from his throat. Phil's hand roamed all over her body.

Lisa wanted to feel him all of him. She looked into his green eyes and pleaded with him to continue. Lisa ran her hand over his muscular arms and chest. With one movement phil thrusted in to lisa.

There hips rocked back and forth until they had a rhythm going soon there bodies became one. Phil was sending lisa's body in a wave of emotions that she was greatly accepting. And with one swift move lisa was on top grinding her hips with every thrust he made. Her hand digging into his chest.

"Oh god phil I'm so close."

"Me to oh, Lisa I'm close I'm gonna cum."

"I'm close oh god I'm close."

There passions were loud and long. Lisa and phil both moaned as they climaxed together.

After there breathing began to slow down lisa felt good lying in his arms. She could feel him twirling her hand in his finger and she was tracing his tattoo's with her index finger.

"Are you happy lisa."

"Yes very happy."

"Hey."

Lisa looked into Phil's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you to phil."

Hearing those 3 words meant the world to lisa. She could tell that phil mean what he says. As she lay there in the arms of the man she loves she couldn't help but feel like something or someone was waiting to destroy her happiness. She just brushed it off and drifted into a blissful happy slumber with Phil's arms wrapped around her keeping her safe.


	14. Chapter 15

The sun began to shine threw the curtains of Lisa's hotel bedroom window. Reliving the night before lisa began to stir with a smile on her face. She felt an arm draped over her stomach she smiled remembering who was in bed with her. She slowly turned to face her room mate and couldn't help but smile seeing Phillip lying next to her a small snore coming from him.

She took her hand and caressed his cheek causing him to awake.

"Hmm good morning."

"Morning"

Phil lifted his head propping himself on his arm. Taken lisa's hand and kissing her palm.

"Sleep well."

"Yes very well."

"Are you hungry."

Lisa nodded.

"OK I'll order us some room service you want anything special."

"Nope."

"OK."

Phil got out of bed and Lisa was amazed at his naked body his muscles were so defined and his hip had these dents in them that just drove Lisa crazy.

After phil put on some short and went to order room service, lisa's phone began to vibrate on the night table.

"Hello."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby oh I miss you are you having fun with Aj."

"Yes mommy. Guess what."

"What."

"I beat Michael at mini golf."

"You did. Sounds like you had fun."

"I did mommy I did."

"Ok baby mommy has to go I'll see you this after noon ok you be good for Aj and Michael Ok I love you."

"I love you to mommy. Bye bye."

"Bye baby."

Lisa hung up with natty and smiled.

"Well that smile tells me you just had a nice talk with natty."

"Yeah she was just telling me how much fun she had last night with Aj & Michael. Oh and she beat Michael at mini golf."

"Really well that's gonna kill his ego getting beat by a 5 year old."

Lisa smiled.

Phil reached out and caressed lisa's cheek with his thumb sending chills down her spine. She inched forward and kissed him. The kiss was getting hot which was about to get hotter. Phil was roaming his hand all over lisa's naked body and was about to go farther when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service."

Phil groaned in dislike.

"Damn it."

Phil went to the door and the young man wheeled in the food.

Lisa decided to put on Phil's shirt from last night and it fit her like a big night gown. She didn't care it smelled like him and she loved it. She walked out into the little living area.

"Wow did you buy everything they had."

"No I just didn't know what you liked. I got a western omelet with cheese for you and some egg whites with green pepper's for me plus I got juice and coffee."

"Smells yummy."

Lisa and phil enjoy there breakfast then spent the rest of the morning making love and just being together.

"Hey I got you something."

Phil reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a long velvet box and handed it to lisa.

"I was gonna give you this last night but well you know."

Lisa smiled.

"Well open it."

She did and when she opened it she was so stunned to see and pink diamond tennis bracelet shining back at her.

"Oh my god phil it's gorgeous. But why pink."

"Well I noticed that when you color with Nat you use a lot of bright pink colors and well when I saw this it spoke me to me it said this was you. Do you like it."

"I love it."

"Read the back it's inscribed."

_**The greatest thing you'll learn is just to and be loved in return. **_

"I love it and love you. Will you help me put it one."

He smiled taking it out of the box and placing it on her wrist.

"I love you so much lisa, last night was the most incredible night of my life."

"I know what you mean last night was something I never thought I would ever be doing again. I love you so much. I'm thankful that your in my life and my little girls life."

When lisa said that she kissed phil with such passion that she fell more and more in love with him.

"So when are you picking up Natty."

"Not till 5. Why."

"Well I was thinking of just lying here with you in my arms and just well do whatever we wanted to do."

"That sounds amazing. But I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah and what's that."

Lisa pulled phil on top of her and kissed him hard and rough.

"Oh I see you wanna do that."

Lisa gave phil a crooked smile.

They made passionate love till they were so worn out they couldn't move. Lisa could do nothing but smile at how her life right now she had a man that loved her as much as she loved him.

She was truly happy and she didn't want anyone or anything to ruin it.


	15. Chapter 16

Later that afternoon lisa and Phillip headed to the arena to met up with Aj, Mike and Natty. Lisa just couldn't take her eyes off her gorgeous bracelet.

"I take it you really like your gift."

"Yes I love it and you know what."

"What.?"

"I love you so very much."

"I love you to gorgeous."

Phil took lisa's hand and kissed it.

When they arrived at the arena lisa saw Aj outside talking to Kaitlyn and Layla.

"Hey lisa. Hi phil."

"Hey girls. Aj where's natty."

"Oh she is inside with Mike and Wade."

"Why don't I go get her and you hang out and chat with the girls."

"Ok."

Phil kissed lisa in front of the girls. When they broke the kiss lisa couldn't stop smiling.

"Well by the looks of thing I guess it went very well last night."

"Oh Kaitlyn you know me I'm not one to kiss and tell but yes it went very well."

"Oh my god lisa what is that stunning piece of jewelry on your wrist."

"Phil gave it to me this morning. It's it gorgeous oh and the back is inscribed."

Lisa turned it over for the girls to read.

"The greatest thing you'll learn is just to and be loved in return. Oh lisa that's beautiful Phil must love you very much."

"Oh layla he does and I love him I never thought I'd ever be able to find love again."

Lisa grabbed her wrist and held it close to her heart.

The girls made there way into the arena to find phil and natty and lisa found them sitting with Hunter and Stephanie.

"Mommy." she said jumping off Phil's lap.

"Oh baby I missed you so much."

"I missed you to mommy."

"Hi hunter, Hi Stephanie."

"Hi lisa. You have a very smart young lady here."

"Oh thanks hunter."

"Well she takes after her mom on the smarts hunter."

"I can see that phil. Well we need to get going. Natty it was nice to meet you."

"Bye hunter, bye Stephanie."

They waved goodbye to natty.

"Mommy can we go get some ice cream."

"We sure can put phil has to work tonight so we will get some ice cream and go back to the bus and watch movies ok."

"Okay mommy."

Lisa gave phil a kiss and then headed to the ice cream shop to pick up some ice cream.

When they got to the shop natty was at the display case looking at all the ice cream flavors.

Lisa saw someone very familiar to her out of the corner of her eye. She had to do a double take.

"Natty baby stay where I can see you ok."

"Yes mommy."

Lisa walked over to the young women.

"Maggie.?"

"Lisa oh my god what are you doing here."

"I'm on a break from work right now."

"Oh you moved here for work."

"No I work for the WWE the world wrestling entertainment."

"Oh yeah The wwe I've seen them on tv."

Maggie looked over Lisa's shoulder and saw Natty at the display case.

"Oh my god is that Natalie. She's so big. How old is she now."

"She 5. Natty honey come here please."

Natty grabbed lisa's hand. Lisa picked her up and natty was being shy.

"Natty honey this is your aunt Maggie this is daddy's sister. Can you say hello."

"HI."

"Hi sweetheart wow you look so much like your daddy."

Maggie just kept looking at natty stunned at how much she looked like Michael.

"How long will you be in town."

"Till Friday night would you like to come by and visit with natty for awhile."

"Yes I would love that where are you staying."

"Um I'm living on a bus like a tour with my boyfriend Phil. Here I'll give you the address of the arena and you can come by tomorrow."

"Wow a tour bus and you have a boyfriend. I'm glad so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then."

"Tomorrow then. Goodbye Maggie."

"Bye Lisa."

Maggie just walked lisa couldn't help but feel like Maggie was upset with her, her domineer had changed when she mentioned she was with someone and living on a bus of all things.

Lisa and natty got the ice cream and headed back to the bus. Lisa just couldn't get into the movie her and natty had been watching she just could get the image of Maggie's face out of her head it was like she didn't approve of Phillip and she hadn't even met him she was wondering what tomorrow would bring when Maggie came by to met Phillip and she how her life has moved forward since Michael's death.


	16. Chapter 17

Later that night on the bus Natty fast asleep on the couch lisa looked down at her sleeping angel and couldn't help but smile she was starting to look a lot like Michael when he was her age.

Lisa was so lost in thought she didn't even hear phil come in.

"Wow looks like you girls a fun night."

Phil noticed lisa staring as if she was in a fog. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey baby."

"Hmmm Oh hey when did you get here."

"Just a few minutes ago. Are you alright."

"Um yeah I'm fine."

"Could have fooled me. You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Why don't I put her in her bed and you and I can talk."

Lisa nodded, Phil gently cradled the small little girl in his arms and placed her in her bunk pulling the covers up and kissing her softly on he forehead.

Lisa went into the back room of the bus and sat on the bed. Phil took off his sweat jacket and tossed it on to the floor and laid down on the bed next to lisa.

"So what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

"I took natty to get some ice cream and I never in a million years thought I would see her again."

"Her, honey who did you see."

"Maggie."

"Maggie, Michael's sister Maggie the one that doesn't like you."

"The same one. I haven't seen her since the funeral, she avoided me so much that day. I never thought I would run into her here of all places."

"Small world I guess."

Lisa chuckled.

"When she saw natty she was so happy like she was seeing her brother all over again."

Phil rubbed lisa's leg to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"So what did you talk about."

"She asked how old natty was and how I was doing the normal hi how are you stuff. I asked her if she wanted to see natty so I told her to come by here."

"Really how did that go."

"Fine till I told her I was living on a bus with my boyfriend that's when I saw such hatred in her eyes."

Phil sat up shifting his weight toward lisa placing his arms around her waist.

"Honey this can't be easy for her, you were married to her brother you gave birth to his child seeing you move on can't be easy for anyone let alone her."

Lisa just sighed maybe phil was right. Maybe this was hard seeing lisa move on with someone that wasn't Maggie's brother. But in lisa's head she knew it was time to take a leap of faith and start a new life with someone else. Michael was gone there was no bringing him back.

"Your right. I just wish she didn't hate me so much."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you baby."

"I hope its ok I invited her here so she could spend time with natty."

"That's fine honey. Listen you seem really tense why don't I give you a back rub and we both try and get some sleep cause I think your gonna need your strength for tomorrow."

Lisa smiled and kissed phil on the cheek. He was right she gonna need all the strength she could get to deal with Maggie and what was gonna come from her visit in the morning.


	17. Chapter 18

Here it was the day lisa was dreading.

Maggie was due to arrive in a few moments so she got natty cleaned up from breakfast and put her in a soft blue dress and fixed her hair.

She wished phil didn't have to go to media coverage for Wrestle Mania 29 today but he assured her things would be fine.

It was a little after 10 am when lisa heard a knock on the bus door she walked over took a deep breath and opened it to see Maggie standing there.

"Maggie I'm glad you could make it please come in."

"Thanks I can't really stay long I have to be at work in a few hours."

Natty was sitting at the table coloring.

"Natalie honey you remember your Aunt Maggie from yesterday."

"Yes. Hi Aunt Maggie." she said standing up and giving maggie a hug.

"Hi beautiful."

"Natty can you take your coloring book into the back room and color while mommy and aunt maggie visit."

"Ok mommy. Bye Aunt maggie."

"Bye sweetie."

Lisa was nervous as she could be.

"Would you like something to drink."

"No thanks I'm Fine."

"So how are things with you."

"Listen I'm gonna cut right to the chase here and just come out with it. What the hell do you think you are doing."

"Maggie I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. How could you do this to my brother."

"Do what to your brother."

"Parade around town flaunting your new lover in everyone's face spitting on the memory of Michael like that."

"Maggie, Michaels been gone for five years. If I could back and change what happened I would but I can't no one can. Not you not me not anyone. I needed to move on I needed someone in my life that I could turn to I needed someone for Natalie. I'm happy I'm in love again I never thought I would find someone like Michael but I did Phillip is wonderful she's so good to me and Natalie he treats her like she is his own daughter. And loves me and I love him. Why can't you just be happy I'm not alone anymore."

"My brother loved you with all his heart and here you are standing here in front of me with someone taking his place in heart and in your bed you should be ashamed of yourself. What happens when you break up that poor little girl in there will get crushed you'll move on to someone new she'll get attached and get crushed again."

"That won't happen I love Phillip and he loves me and he loves natty. Why can't you understand I've moved on. I mourned your brother for months the day natty was born I knew I needed to move on so I left got a great I have the most amazing friends and man who would move heaven and earth for me why can't you understand that Maggie."

Maggie stood up and just paced the floor.

"You wanna know why I'll tell you why. You took off after natty was born to get this great new life. You left the only family that little girl would ever know you took her away from us. My mother was heartbroken when you left she didn't even get to say goodbye to her own granddaughter. And here you are years later a life a new man and same old selfish lisa."

"That's not true. Your mother was with me in the delivery room she saw natty being born. After that I got depressed and your mom helped me she was the that told me I needed a fresh start I need to get away and be on my own I needed to give natty a better life something she could be proud of. I struggled to leave the only family I ever knew but your mom gave me the strength to do it. I kept in touch with her I sent her pictures of natty."

"Pictures you think pictures were enough she needed to see her she needed hold her and you took that away from her you took that away from me. I never got to hold my niece I never her first steps hear her first word. You abandoned us. You left us for a better life."

"Abandoned, how can you say that I gave you ever chance to see her before I left but my calls went unanswered so don't you dare stand there and tell me I Abandoned you."

"I told Michael you were never good enough for him that you would hurt him And I was right. You never loved my brother you just used him."

"That's not fair I loved Michael with every inch of my heart I loved him. He was world when he died a part of me died to. He will always be apart I see him everyday when I look at natty. No one can ever take his place ever."

"Your right no one care take his place but if you think for one minute that I'm gonna let your new boy toy be her daddy you are sorely mistaken. Her father was a great man he will always be her daddy, not that man your sharing a bed with."

"She knows about her father I talk about him all the time she's seen pictures she knows Michael is her father and if one day she wants to call phillip daddy then that is her choice not mine and certainly not yours."

Maggie shook her head.

"You know lisa I always thought you and Michael wouldn't last but you did and you have natty back there and now I see you for what you truly are."

"And what's that."

"A heartless slut that hops from one bed to another to fill the void in your black soul."

Maggie grabbed her coat and stormed out the door.

Lisa just couldn't believe what just happened and how hurtful the things were that maggie said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mommy are you crying."

"Come here baby."

Lisa held her little girl in her arms. She was at a lose for words and she didn't know what to tell natty but all she did was hold natty and hope and pray she never had a encounter with maggie ever again.


	18. Chapter 19

_**sexual content**_

The last couple days since Maggie came by to voice her disgust toward lisa and her new life phil decided to take a couple days off and take Lisa and natty to Chicago and just relax.

After 10 hours on the bus they finally made it to Phil's house by this time it was 1am. Lisa grabbed natty and phil grabbed there bags from the bus and headed up the stairs. He unlocked the door and let lisa go in first. He dropped the bags off in the living room. He looked at lisa as she looked around her eyes as wide as he has ever seen them.

"Follow me, we can put her in the guest room."

Lisa followed Phil to a small bedroom with a big bed already made, phil pulled down the covers and lisa placed natty in the bed. Lisa stayed a few minutes to make sure natty didn't wake up scared when she knew she was ok she slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

She headed back to the living room and saw phil sitting on the couch. She joined him and when she did he put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Your house is gorgeous."

"Thanks baby." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Well I think I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Ok then let me show you to our room."

Phil took her hand and there bags and led lisa down the hall to his bedroom. His room was about the size of the living room.

"Wow phil your room is gigantic."

"I know I need to fill it with more crap."

"No way I like big a room give you so much more space to move around."

Phil couldn't help but smile and the look on her face.

"So I see this room is big but where's the bathroom."

"Right threw here."

"Oh my gosh you have a claw foot tub phil that is so old fashion."

"Yeah it was here when I moved in I just didn't have the heart to get rid of but I did modify it so it has a Jacuzzi in it."

Phil gave lisa a seductive look.

"Easy there cowboy I'm exhausted right all I wanna do is take hot shower and go to bed."

"Boo oh well can't blame a guy for trying."

Phil gave lisa a small but passionate kiss as she watched him leave she couldn't believe how amazing he has been.

Lisa stripped off all of her clothing stepping in the shower she turned on the hot water letting it wash over her tired body. She was lost in the sensation of the water jets when she heard the shower door open.

"I know you said you wanted to shower alone but I kind of need a shower myself and we do have a water shortage. We would be helping the environment."

"Well I'm all for saving the environment so I guess it's better if we conserve water."

Before lisa could react phil was in the shower.

"Oh I see you need some help washing your back do you mind."

"Of course not."

Phil took the soap and started lathering lisa's back up slowly massaging her shoulders. Lisa started relaxing she could feel his arms wrap around her waist massaging more soap onto her body his hand slowly moved up her waist he began massaging her breast making lisa whimper in pleasure.

"Oh baby you feel so good."

"Phillip, make love to me please."

Lisa turned around and captured Phil's lips in a passionate lust filled kiss running her hands all over his muscular body. Her hands made there way done to his throbbing member she took his in her hand and started to massage him slowly. And primal growl could be heard coming from the back of phil's throat. He felt like he was ready to burst with what she was doing to him. He left her up and slowly lowered her done on to him.

He began to softly move her up and down he could hear soft moaning coming from his lady love. Lisa was struggling to get a grip on the wet shower wall she so wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist to feel him going ever so deeper into her core she started moving in rhythm with him.

"Faster oh god faster."

Phil did as she asked he started thrusting faster and faster until there cries echoed in the shower. The continued there passion in the bed where phil brought lisa to ecstasy many times.

As there breathing returned to it's normal pace lisa lay there in the arms of the man she loves but she just couldn't get what Maggie had said from rolling around in her mind. Phil noticed.

"Baby you ok."

"I guess so."

"Still thinking about what Maggie said."

Lisa turned so she was facing phil he placed his hand on her cheek stroking it softly.

"The things she said were just so hurtful. I always knew she never liked me but to see the hatred in her eyes was terrifying I've never seen someone harbor so much hate for one person."

"I wish I could have been there. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"I know it's a busy time of year for the wwe you needed to be there to promote the company."

Lisa placed her head on her hand.

"Phil I had the most scary thought the other day. What if maggie tries something."

"What do you mean."

"What if she tries to take natty. She said I didn't deserve to have her that Natty was the only thing of Michael that she had left."

"Honey she's never gonna do that."

"Every time I close my eyes I see the pain and hurt on her face. I told her if I could take back when Michael died I would but I couldn't."

"I know Michael was a big part of your life. He's still in your heart I know that."

Lisa took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"But you are so much more in my heart. I love you Phillip jack brooks and I love you for loving my daughter the way you do."

"You and natty are my world I would do anything for the both of you. I love you Lisa Marie Anderson so very very much. I would die for you both."

Lisa could feel a tear roll down her cheek she kissed phil and he held her close and they drifted off to sleep.

But in the back of lisa's mind was the thought of what Maggie might try to do to ruin her happy life.


	19. Chapter 20

The next morning lisa lie in bed but she was woken up by the smell of something delicious. She decided to wake up and see what smelled so good. She put on some track pants and a t-shirt and pulled her hair back.

When she came out of Phil's bedroom she could hear laughing and giggling. She walked over to the stairs and decided to sit watch and listen.

"Ok natty watch me. You take the egg and gently crack it on the side of the bowl and you take your fingers and pry both side open and the egg will fall out. You wanna give it a try."

Natty nodded her head. Lisa watched natty do just what phil told her to do. And when she did it she was so happy.

"Phil I did it I cracked an egg all by myself."

"You did it baby I'm so proud of you."

"Phil."

"Yeah honey."

"Do love you mommy."

Lisa smiled when she asked him that. He set down what he was doing and picked natty up.

"Natty I love your mommy very much."

"What about me do you love me to."

"Yes I love you very very much. You and mommy are my everything I'm so happy I have you both in my life."

"I love you phil." She said hugging Phillip's neck.

"I love you to angel."

Phil noticed lisa sitting on the stairs. She couldn't help but shed a tear at the tender moment her daughter and the man she loves was having.

"Hey you to."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby. What on earth are you guys doing out here."

"We are making eggs and mommy guess what."

"What baby."

"I cracked an egg all by myself."

"You did. I'm so proud of you baby."

"Good morning gorgeous." Phil said kissing lisa softly.

"Good Morning."

"How'd you sleep."

"Ok I guess. So what's the plans for today."

"Well I was thinking of calling up my sister Chaleen and my best friend Chez and see if they wanna hang out at the park."

"That sounds great. I would love you met your sister I've heard so much about her."

"Good well I'll call her and you girls eat and I'll be bright back."

A few minutes later phil came back in on the phone with his sister Chaleen.

"Yeah the park ok how bout 15 minutes yeah bring her I'm sure natty would love to met her ok I'll see you soon. Love ya. Bye. Ok all set Chaleen and Chez are gonna met us at the park and I hope it's ok Chaleen is bringing her new dog. Natty's not afraid of dogs is she."

"No she loves dogs. Hey natty come on let's go get dressed."

"Just leave everything I'll clean up."

About 15 minutes later they all headed to the park. When they got there Chaleen and chez were playing with Chaleen's new puppy foster.

"Hey phil. Oh I've missed you big brother."

"I've missed you guys to. Chaleen, Chez this is my girlfriend lisa and this shy little girl is her daughter Natalie."

"Hi Chaleen hi chez it's so nice to finally met you, phil talks about you all the time."

"He talks about you to. Hi Natalie I'm Chaleen I'm Phillip's sister."

"Honey can you say hi to Chaleen"

"Hi Chaleen." She said looking up to see Chaleen holding foster. "Is that your dog."

"Why yes it is this is my puppy foster do you wanna play with him."

"Can I mommy."

"Yes honey you can go play with foster but be careful."

Phillip took natty, foster and chez over to go play leaving lisa alone with his sister. The two ladies walked over to the bench to sit down.

"You know I never thought I would see the day that my brother would be around kids."

"What do you mean."

"Well growing up he always said he would never have kids."

"Really. Why would he say that."

"He was always afraid he would turn out like his dad. But seeing him with your little girl makes me believe he's gonna make an amazing dad one day. So lisa tell me about yourself phil tells me you work for the company."

"Yes I started with the company 5 years ago. First I started

As a assistant then I became head of hair and makeup. It's been so much fun."

Chaleen just smiled and so did lisa they just watched natty play with the puppy.

Happy and lisa was just that happy for the first time in years she was truly happy.


	20. Chapter 21

Since lisa and phil were both going to be so busy with the upcoming wrestle mania event lisa thought it would be a good idea to let Natty stay in Chicago with phil's mom and sister's.

Over the last few weeks lisa and Chaleen have gotten very close and natty has started calling her aunt cha.

Lisa stayed in Chicago for a couple days but phil was needed on a media tour and they would meet up in Miami later in the week.

"Mommy can I take my books to aunt cha's"

"Yes you can honey."

Natty took her reading books and placed them in her brand new hello kitty suitcase that phil got her.

"Ok baby I think you are all ready."

"Yeah let's go mommy."

Natty grabbed lisa's hand and dragged her out the door.

When they got to Cha's house natty knocked on the door.

"Hi aunt cha."

"Hey pumpkin head. Hi lisa."

Chaleen hugged lisa.

"Cha thanks for doing this. With media and appearances and everything else the next couple weeks we are gonna be swamped."

"Lisa like I said it's no problem. We are gonna have so much fun. Right natty."

"Right."

"Come here baby." Lisa said picking up natty and placing her on her lap.

"Mommy are you sad."

"A little honey its just I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Don't be sad mommy. I'm gonna be fine. Right auntie cha."

"Right sweetie. Mommy has nothing to worry about. Really lisa she's gonna be fine. Now you better get going or your gonna miss your plane."

"Ok. Give me a hug baby." Lisa said hugging natty tight natty kissed lisa on the cheek.

"Mommy I love you. Will you tell Phillip I love him to."

"I will give him a great big hug and tell him you love him. And I love you to angel. Now you be a good girl for auntie cha."

Chaleen and natty walked lisa to the door and said there goodbyes.

After a long long flight lisa got to miami she left the airport and hail a cab.

"Where to miss."

"Miami Hilton please."

Driving threw downtown miami all lisa could think about was natty back in Chicago she wished she was with her. Lisa was lost in thought she didn't even know the cab stopped at the hotel.

"Ok miss here we are."

"Oh great how much."

"That will be 27.50"

"Here's 40 keep the change."

"Thank you miss and you have a nice day."

"You do the same and thanks."

Lisa got her bags out of the car and headed into the hotel she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi welcome to the Hilton how can I help you today."

"I'm checking in Lisa Anderson I'm here with the WWE."

She heard the little girl clicking away on the keys of her computer.

"Ah yes we have 10 rooms and you are in room 2401."

"Thank you."

"Here is your key just follow the hall and the elevators are on the right have a nice stay."

"Thanks."

When lisa got off on the 24th floor she found her room and went in dropping her bags off and collapsing on the bed.

She heard her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"hey baby."

"Hey where are you."

"Currently stuck on the side of the road."

"Oh no where are you stuck."

"About 6 hours outside of Miami. I'm pissed I was hoping to be there by the time you checked it."

"Oh honey don't worry about it."

"You sound exhausted."

"I am the flight was terrible the turbulence was so bad I hardly relaxed."

"Oh I'm sorry listen why don't you go take hot bath get under the covers and just sleep I'll join you when I get there."

"That sounds great. I miss you handsome."

"I miss you to. I love you. I'll see you soon. I hope."

"I love you to. Be Safe."

Lisa smiled when she hung up with phil. Yes it sucked he was stuck on the side of the road she missed him so much but she knew when he there he would make it to her and she couldn't wait to see him again.


	21. Chapter 22

When lisa woke up the next morning she rolled over to find phil sleeping next to hear and she just couldn't stop smiling. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. When that didn't wake him up she softly moved over and kissed his cheek then moved to his neck.

"Hmmm I like this wake up call."

"I knew you would. What time did you get in."

"I think it was 5 am when I got here."

"Oh baby why don't you go back to sleep I've got some work to do anyway."

"You don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Good can you wake me in a few hours."

"Yes I will."

She kissed him softly and watched him drift off to sleep.

A few days later Lisa and Phil had been going now stop with media and appearances when lisa was finally able to get a break she called Chaleen to check up on natty.

"Hello."

"Hey Cha."

"Hey lisa how's Miami."

"Crazy. Phil and I haven't had a moment alone since we both got here. Thank god we have a day off tomorrow. How's natty I miss her."

"She's fine, she's in the living room playing with foster. Natty honey here it's mommy."

"Hi mommy."

"Oh hi baby."

"Guess what mommy."

"What.?"

"I taught foster how to roll over."

"That's awesome honey."

Lisa didn't even hear phil come in the room but when she saw him she motioned for him to come over.

It's natty.

She said motioning to the phone.

"Hey baby hold on someone wants to say hi."

Lisa handed the phone to phil.

"Hi princess."

"Hi phillip. I miss you."

"I miss you to baby. Are you having fun with aunt cha."

"Yes. I taught foster how to roll over."

"Wow I bet you were a good teacher."

Phil put the phone on speaker.

"Mommy when are you and Phillip coming home."

"Soon sweetie. Ok baby we have to go we miss you and we love you."

"Love you princess."

"Bye mommy bye phillip I miss you and I love you I'll see ya soon."

After lisa hung up she walked over to the couch and sighed.

"I miss her so much."

"I do to baby but just 2 more days."

"Yeah 2 more day then we go back to Chicago get natty and go back out on the road."

"Yep I can't wait for my family to be back together."

Lisa turned and looked at phil.

"Family you think of me and natty as your family."

"I do. I even showed a picture of you me and natty and told the guy that natty was our daughter."

This brought a tear to lisa's eye.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to make you cry."

"These are happy tears I've dreamed so long to have a family for her and I have one. Between the guys and girls in back, your sisters, your mom and you I finally feel like I have a real family."

"You do have a real family."

Phil put his arms around lisa.

"So what picture did you show them."

He reached in his wallet and showed lisa the picture. It was from the day in the park when lisa first met Chaleen she remember sitting on the ground with phil and natty and natty was holding foster, Chaleen yelled for them to look up and she snapped the picture.

"Oh wow I remember this. We do look like a little family don't we."

"Yeah we do."

Lisa and phil just sat there and held each other. Lisa was so happy that phil called them a family but she just couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she could feel something about to destroy her happy life.


	22. Chapter 23

Thankfully raw and smack down came and went.

Lisa was in the diva's dressing room packing up getting ready to head back to Chicago to get Natty when Lisa couldn't stop thinking about some of the things on my mind.

**_Did she do the right thing leaving Natty in Chicago with Phil's sister instead of bringing her with her._**

**_Did she rush into a relationship with phil cause she wanted Natalie to have a stable family life._**

**_Did she think she jumped into bed to fast with phil. _**

All of this was bouncing around lisa's head. And she needed to talk about it. Thankfully Aj came in.

"Hey Lisa I thought you would long gone by now."

"I wish. Hey AJ can I talk to you about something."

"Sure what's on your mind."

"Do you think I rushed into a relationship with Phil just so I could have a family for natty."

"Rushed no way, Lisa you had no one in your life for 5 years, I think phil was just what you needed. Are you doubting your feelings for him."

Lisa walked over to the bench in front of the lockers.

"Its just I was married I had this perfect life and then all of sudden bang gone just like that. And here I am 5 years later with a beautiful amazing smart little girl and man that loves me and my daughter as much as we love him."

"Lisa are you feeling this way because of what Michael's sister said to you."

"I don't know. I mean Phillip and I have been dating for 8 months we were only together for 3 months before we made love. The first time I made love to Michael was on are wedding night."

"Lisa I know how much Michael meant to you. I never met him but from what you've told me he seemed like a amazing man that loved you so much. But as for you rushing into a relationship with phil no I don't think you did. You both love each other. He can't stop talking about you and natty. I've know phil for a long time I've watched women come and go out of his life and I have never ever seen him so happy and when he's with you he has a spark in his eyes and when he's with natty its like he loves being a dad. Lisa you didn't rush into anything you love phil and he loves you."

"Thanks Aj I guess I was just letting my over active mind take advantage of me."

"I'm glad I could help. Now come on let's get out of here."

"Yes I have a little girl waiting for me in Chicago that I can't wait to see."

Lisa grabbed her bag and her and Aj headed out to Phil's bus.

"Hey what took you girls so long I was beginning to think I was gonna have to send out a search party."

"Oh just some girl talk."

"Say no more you ready to go."

"Yes."

Lisa gave Aj a hug.

"Thanks Aj for everything."

"Just remember what I said. You and phil you guys belong together."

Lisa just smiled. After phil packed up the bus he and lisa were off to Chicago to pick up natty. As the bus pulled away lisa got comfortable on the couch soon later to be joined by phil.

"Hey how ya doing gorgeous."

"Ok."

"Just ok. I thought you would be more excited to go get natty."

"Oh god yes I'm extremely excited to see her. I've missed her so much. I haven't been away from her this long since she was born."

"Tell me what it was like when she was born."

"Terrifying, scary and wonderful all rolled into one. Thank god I had Michaels mom in the delivery room with me. I don't know how I would have been if she wasn't there to calm me. Natty was not a cooperative baby."

"What do you mean." He said with a snicker.

"Well one time she was sideways, then she was feet first they told me I might have to have a c-section."

"Wow troublemaker. What happened before you delivered."

"I just talked to her I told her I wanted her to turn around and be good for mommy I guess she listened I was able to have her naturally."

"What was it like holding her for the first time."

"Amazing. Here was this little life that Michael and I created. I thought she was so beautiful she was so time her little fingers wrapped around my finger. I just looked at her and said Hello I'm your mommy."

Lisa could feel the tears in her ears.

"I can't wait to have that experience told hold my child for the first time."

"I think you'll make an amazing father. Your great with natty."

"Yeah well I can't wait for us to have a baby."

Lisa smiled at the thought of having a baby with phil. She couldn't wait for one when that happened.


	23. Chapter 24

_**two chapters in one day :) I'll have more later i'm on a roll enjoy everyone.**_

After a very very long bus ride lisa and phil were finally back in Chicago. It was after 2 am when they got to Phil's place so they just decided to get some sleep and pick natty up from Cha's in the morning.

Lisa was to amp up to sleep so she decided to check her emails. There were the usual funny cat pictures from AJ, Video's of Natty from Chaleen, Gross but funny pictures from Wade but one email kind of caught lisa off guard. It was a an email from Maggie.

_**"Dear Lisa,**_

_** I need to apologize to you I'm so terribly sorry for the way I acted about your relationship with Phillip I never meant to say the horrible things I said. It was heartless and I'm sorry. I know you want the best for Natalie and I understand now I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for my actions toward you. I just love Natalie so much just as much as you do and I can see that Phillip makes you happy and he make Natty happy. I hope you can forgive me.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Maggie." **_

Lisa was shocked at the email she got. Maggie apologizing for what she said. She wanted to believe it but she was having a hard time. She decided to go back to bed and try to get some sleep.

The next morning lisa was up early like 7am early.

"Lisa baby its 7am come back to bed."

"I can't I'm to excited to sleep."

"Well then come back to bed and work off some of that excitement."

Phil gave lisa one of his trademark smirks.

"Why Mr. brooks are you trying to persuade me to get back in bed."

"Oh I think it's more then persuading I think it's more like grabbing you and throwing you in to this bed and having my way with you."

"Hmm if that's the case then I'm sorry but that won't work."

"Oh you little tease get over here."

Phil grabbed lisa around the waist and pulled her back down on the bed. He kissed her passionately roaming his hands all over her body sending shivers up and down her spine she feel his lips on her neck first kissing then softly biting the skin.

He lifted the tank top she wore over her head gazing at her supple breast massaging them with one hand and the other moved down and to her shorts and placed his hand inside playing with her already moist folds. He smiled when he heard lisa moan in pleasure. As he was sending her into a frenzy she took her hand and stroked his very large manhood threw the flimsy material of his shorts. Phil couldn't take it anymore he pull his hand away from lisa and tore of not only his shorts but her panties as well.

He hovered above lisa and entered her slow and steady but within seconds there bodies became one in the back of lisa's throat she screamed out phil's name in pleasure and pain.

"Oh god phil oh my god."

Lisa could hear phil joining in on the scream but he was growling instead sound like a wild animal that only lisa knew how to tame. Lisa began flicking his ear with her tongue he began picking up his pace and soon after they both reached there climax together.

A few minutes later after there breathing had returned to normal lisa laid there in Phil's arms she traced his tats with her finger and he was playing with her hair.

"Now that was what I called persuasion."

"Sir you can persuade me like that any day."

He kissed the top of her head. Lisa just melted into his embrace.

"So what do you say we go pick up Natty and then we can go to the park and then maybe dinner."

"Sounds like an amazing idea but I was thinking since its still early why don't we stay here and keep doing what we are doing."

"Why Ms Anderson are you trying to seduce me."

"Call it seduction call it what ever you want but I think I know what I'll call it." Lisa said nibbling on phil's ear.

"And what would you call it."

"Mind blowing hot steamy sex."

"Well since that's what you call it I'm in."

Lisa let out a laugh as her and phil picked up where they left off they made love all morning and well into the afternoon.

At 4pm they had finally came up for air and headed over to pick up Natty. Lisa couldn't wait to see her little girl and phil was just as excited as she was.


	24. Chapter 25

March 13th 2013

5 years ago today lisa's life had changed she was left without the love of her life and weeks later she would not only be husbandless but her child would grow up with no father figure to guide her threw life.

But 9 months ago lisa found a man that fell in love with her what seemed like over night. He showed her that you can fall in love again. You can live life to the fullest and the best part he loved her daughter like she was his very own.

Today marks the 5 year anniversary of Michael's death and tonight lisa was in Detroit surrounded by her friends tonight she would mark the anniversary by saying a silent prayer and spending the day and night with her daughter and new love.

Backstage at the Joe Louis arena lisa was fixing Aj's hair.

"So Lisa how are things with phillip. Have you had anymore of those thoughts about rushing into things with him."

"Nope not a one."

"That's good. So do you know what today is."

"Of course."

Lisa sighed.

"How ya holding up."

"I'm ok Aj. I mean I've moved on beside Michael wouldn't want me to sit and mourn him he would want me to move on with my life and I've done that I have great friends an amazing little girl and the love of a man that just makes me feel so special."

"Its good to see you smile Lisa I'm so happy you have phil in yours and natty's lives."

"Thanks Aj. Ok you are all set now go on out there and knock there socks off."

Aj got up from the chair hugged lisa and skipped on her merry way.

Lisa finished up what she was doing and then headed off to find natty. She saw Sheamus and Wade talking to Alberto.

"Hey Guys."

"Hello Lass. How are you this fine day."

"I'm good sheamus. Have you guys seen natty I can't seem to find her."

"Hmm last time I saw her she was with kaitlyn and Naomi."

"Great Thanks guys have a good show tonight."

Lisa head to catering and sure enough there was natty sitting in Kaitlyn's lap playing a game.

"Hey sweetie. You having fun with Kaitlyn and Naomi."

"Yes mommy."

"Lisa this little lady of yours is so polite and so smart."

"Thanks Naomi. But polite stops after 3 hours especially when she hasn't had her nap which is why we need to go baby."

"Oh but mommy can I stay. I promise I'll take a nap please mommy."

"Yeah lisa I can get her to nap."

"Well if it's not to much trouble I'd appreciate that kaitlyn."

"Absolutely. No problem at all."

"Ok well natty you be extra good for Kaitlyn and when tells you to take a nap you take one ok."

"Ok mommy I promise I will."

Lisa smiled and left natty with kaitlyn and Naomi and went to go find phil she headed toward his dressing room when she reached the door to his dressing room she saw it was open just enough that she heard voices coming from inside. She could tell it was phil and layla.

_**"So phil did you get it." **_

_**"Yeah I got it I just don't know I'm gonna ask her." **_

_**"Phil do you think this is a bit fast I mean you and lisa have only been dating for what 9 months."**_

_**"Well I agree it is fast but I don't think she'll turn me down I want to spend the rest of my life with her and Natalie." **_

Lisa put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe Phil was going to propose to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

_**"Damn I gotta go if I'm late for my photo shoot tom will kill. Just think about this more ok this is a very big step to take."**_

_**"Ok but remember not a word of anything that went on here to anyone." **_

_**"Phil I promise not a word will escape these lips."**_

Lisa heard layla coming toward the door so she quickly got behind a storage crate. When lisa felt the coast was clear she emerged from her hiding place. She need a breath of fresh air so she headed outside to the parking lot. She could already see some fans starting to arrive for raw that night.

Lisa couldn't believe what she heard. Was phil really going to propose to her after only being together for 9 months her head was spinning all over the place. Was she ready for this, was he ready to be married with a pre made family. Lisa decided that maybe walking would help clear her head so she could think more clearly. She didn't know what she was going to say. She hoped her head and heart would give her the right answer.


	25. Chapter 26

A few days later and lisa was still thinking about what she overheard phil and layla discussing.

The raw team was in Chicago for a weekend of house show's so since they were home Phil and lisa could stay at Phil's place instead of a hotel or the bus.

It was Wednesday morning and lisa was just getting finished giving natty breakfast when she heard the front door open and in walked phil and another man she some what recognized.

"Hey there are my girls."

"Hey baby did you have a good workout."

"Yes. Lisa this is my best friend the crazy Scott Colton aka Colt Cabana."

"Oh yes Scott it's nice to met you I've heard so much about you."

"All good hope or better yet hopefully truthfully you never know with this guy here."

Lisa just laughed watch phil and Scott playfully jab at each other.

"Lisa where's natty."

"She's in the kitchen."

"Scott come on I want you to met natty."

Phil went into the kitchen followed Scott.

"Hi princess."

"Hi Phillip." She said jumping down from the table and running over to phil as he scooped her up in his arms making her giggle.

"Natty this is my best friend Scott."

"Hi scott."

"Hello Natty, phil has told me all about you. And you know he was right you are a pretty princess."

Natty just giggled.

Later that afternoon after phil and Scott played with natty she was finally down for her afternoon nap. Scott headed home leaving lisa and phil a chance to be alone.

"Scott seems like a amazing friend."

"That he is. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him when I first started out." Phil said rubbing his knee.

"Phil what's wrong."

"It's nothing just my knee I had fixed is acting up. I tweaked it Monday night. Hey there's something I wanna ask you."

Lisa thought this was it he was gonna propose to her.

"Well whatever it is you can tell me."

"Ok here goes. On Monday I made a decision about my life and my future with you and Natalie now I know this might feel rather sudden I know we've only been dating for 9 months but I think we are ready for this. I wanna give you something."

He went over to the chair and reached into his sweat coat pocket and pulled out box with a paper and walked back over to lisa.

"Here read this."

Lisa opened up the envelope and read the documents inside.

"Phil are these what I think they are."

"Yes there adoption papers. If it's ok with you I would love to be Natalie's legal father."

"You wanna adopt Natty."

"Yes I do if you want me to. Lisa I love that little girl so much I just want to give her the father she never had growing up. But only if you want me to if you want things to stay the way they are then that's ok to."

Lisa looked down at the paper, phil had already signed them, when she looked up at phil she could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"Lisa if your not ok with this its fine."

"Phil I don't know what to say. You would make a wonderful father for my little girl, there's only one problem."

"What's that."

Lisa looked up into Phil's Smokey green eyes.

"I need a pen so I can sign these."

Phil was so happy he handed lisa a pen and she signed her name next to Phil's on the dotted line.

After lisa signed the forms phil hugged her so hard she thought she was gonna break in two. They shared a loving kiss.

"Oh baby I can't wait to tell Natty the good news she is gonna be so excited about this. I'm gonna go call cha and my mom and tell them the good news." Phil kissed lisa one more time grabbing his cell phone to call his family with the good news.

Lisa couldn't believe what just happened. She was so happy that phil wanted to officially be Natty's father but a part of her was sad that he didn't propose to her. If he was going to ask her to marry him he would when he was ready but for right now this was the most amazing thing beside the birth of her daughter to ever happen to her.


	26. Chapter 27

_**Look out folks its getting hot in here :) **_

It was Saturday night a couple days since phil gave lisa the adoption papers and it was made official today so Cha and Scott threw a small little party in honor of the newly formed family.

Phil was now Natty's step father and she loved it.

When they first told her the good news she was stunned but then she warmed up to the idea of have phil as her daddy.

Lisa was sitting at the kitchen table working on some stuff for work while natty and phil where playing on the floor when she asked phil a serious question.

"What do I call you."

"What do you mean honey."

"Should I call you Phillip or daddy."

Phil looked at me and smiled.

"You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with honey you call phil or phillip or daddy if you want but only if you want to."

"Good."

"Natalie come on it's time for bed."

"Oh mommy do I have to."

"Yes you do young."

"Oh phil can you read me a story."

"I certainly can come on let's go brush are teeth and get in are Pj's"

Phil picked up natty and carried her to her room. By the time lisa got up there after locking up phil was sitting next to natty while natty had her head on phil's shoulder.

"And they lived happily ever after."

"That was a good story."

"Yes it was. Ok now it's time for a certain princess to go to bed."

"Phil am I your princess."

"Yes you are and guess what."

"What."

"I love you and your mommy so very much."

"I love you to daddy."

Lisa just stood there she had tears in her eyes hearing her little girl call phil daddy. She was so happy phil was in hers and Natty's lives.

Later that night lisa was looking over some wardrobe idea for the for the girls for the wrestle mania hall of fame induction ceremony and the show. When phil came over and sat on the bed just having gotten out of the shower.

"So what are you working on."

"Just some dress and outfits for the girls for mania weekend."

Lisa was looking at some possible outfits for AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Well hello now that is what I call an outfit hubba hubba who's gonna wear that."

"Easy there cowboy one might be for aj the other for kaitlyn."

"Well I think you would look great in an outfit like that. You would have to beat the guys off with a stick me being one of them."

Phil started kissing on her neck and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Um baby please I'm trying to work here."

"What can I do to persuade you to stop working on that and do some work on me."

"Phil I would love to do some work on you right now but I have to get these outfits picked and finalized before Monday."

"Ok I'll make you a deal if you put those down and go down on me I'll help you this weekend and then I'll go down on you."

"Well since you gonna help me on your day off then maybe I can help get you off."

Lisa slid the pictures of the clothes off the bed and ripped off Phil's towel she took his engorged member in her hand and began to lower her mouth onto it. She could feel his hand in her hair guiding her head slowly up and down. Phil couldn't take it anymore he needed to be inside her now. He lifted her up and ripped off the flimsy shorts she had been wearing and entered her hard and rough.

Lisa let out a sigh of pleasure and pain and phil pounded her hard. She could stand it anymore she could feel her body getting closer and closer and so could phil she gripped the sides of the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper into her. There bodies glistening with sweat. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder she could hear him growl like a wild animal.

And with one big hard thrust phil emptied himself into lisa quivering body.

Phil was lying on top of lisa when he felt her body calm down. He kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you to Phillip"

After they declared there love for each other they both fell into a blissful rest. Lisa had it all, loving friends a great job and beautiful daughter and a gorgeous and sexy boyfriend. She was truly in a world all her own. But that little voice in her head kept telling her to beware something evil was lurking in the shadows and it could take everything away from her when she least excepted it.


	27. Chapter 28

It's been a few months since the adoption was finalized and the new family was enjoying every minute of it.

Lisa, Natty and Phil were back out on the road seeing the world and having fun doing it.

One night on the bus natty was playing with wade while lisa and phil were in the back room.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot."

"Forgot what babe."

"Natalie's 6th birthday. With all the adoption stuff and wrestle mania I almost forgot."

"When's her b-day."

"July 3rd. My baby girl is gonna be 6 years old. I can't believe it."

"Well then we should plan a big party."

"We should. Hey do you know this will be the first party we plan as a family."

"I love the sound of that. And I love you."

Lisa leaned down and kissed phil.

"Ok so where are we gonna have this party."

"I guess we have to see what city we are gonna be in around her birthday."

Lisa looked threw her date book.

"Hmm let's see since July 3rd is on a Wednesday maybe we can do something the weekend before. And that will be June 29th and it looks like we are back in Miami."

"Then it's set June 29th will be the biggest 6th birthday party natty has ever seen."

Lisa smiled but that smile soon faded when she saw where they would be tomorrow afternoon for a house show. Phil noticed and became worried.

"Hey what's wrong."

"I just saw where we are gonna be tomorrow."

"Charleston South Carolina. What's so special about that place."

"Fort Hood Army Base its where Michael I lived."

"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I never thought I would see that place again. It holds so many memories. Not just the base but the whole city. Michael and I grew up there we fell in love there and we got married there. Its where natty was born."

Lisa started to cry that's when phil put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Baby I wish I could help you but maybe going back there and saying goodbye officially maybe it might help."

Lisa knew phil was right. But she was still unsure of who was still living in the town that knew Michael and his family.

The next morning the bus was parked in the parking lot of Fort Hood Army base. The crew was there for a couple of house shows for the Army service men and women on the base.

Walking around the base brought back so many memories.

"Lisa. Lisa Anderson."

Lisa turned around and saw an old friend.

"Peggy. Peggy Freedmen. Oh my god."

Lisa and Peggy shared a hug.

"Oh lisa its so good to see you again how long has it been."

"5 years."

"Wow well you look amazing. So what brings you back to base."

"Oh I'm here with the wrestling company that's here for the shows this weekend."

"The WWE. Do you work for them."

"Yes I'm a hair and make up stylist. So how are you how's becca and tyler."

"They are wonderful becca is college going to the university of Georgetown and Tyler is in the 10th grade and on the JV football team. There growing so fast. What about you are married."

"NO. But I am seeing someone."

"Do you have any children."

"Yes a little girl her name is Natalie." lisa said showing peggy a picture of lisa and natty.

"Oh she's beautiful she can't be more then."

"5 years old."

Peggy looked at lisa realizing that natty was Michaels little girl.

"Oh lisa I'm sorry. Did Michael know before he passed."

"No I found a couple weeks after his funeral."

"Mommy mommy."

"Hey baby. Hi handsome." lisa said kissing phil.

"So Lisa who's your friend."

"Peggy Freedmen this is my boyfriend Phillip Brooks, Phil this is a old friend from the base."

"Phillip it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise I'm sure."

Lisa could tell phil was getting very uncomfortable it made her snicker a little.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Ok sweetheart. Peggy it was good to see you again."

"Lisa it was nice to see you to and Phillip it was very nice to see you to."

Phil grabbed lisa and walked off.

"Who in the world was that."

"Oh peggy she's always been what we called a free spirit if it had a pulse she wanted it. Just thank the lord you only got a handshake if you know what I mean."

"For some reason I feel very dirty."

Lisa couldn't stop laughing.

When they got back to the bus lisa saw Maggie standing there. Natty let go of Phil's hand and ran over to her.

"Aunt Maggie, aunt Maggie."

"Hey squirt. Hello Lisa Hello Phillip."

"Maggie I wasn't expecting to see you here. So what brings you by."

"I was hoping you and I could have a talk. In private."

"Listen why don't I take natty and get something to eat I'll leave you girls alone to talk." Phil said giving lisa a kiss.

"Why don't we go on the bus it's more private then out here."

Lisa escorted Maggie onto the bus. She noticed Maggie's body langue change once they got onto the bus.

"Maggie is everything alright."

"No lisa it's not. I have tried to be happy about your relationship but when I heard you let that man adopt Natalie I was furious. So I went to my lawyer and he drew up custody papers I'm sorry to do this but Phil has no legal right to adopt Natty."

"Maggie you can't do this she's my daughter."

"Your right she is your daughter but she's my brother's daughter to and you can't do this you can't let that man pretend to be her father. I won't allow it."

"I'm her mother I gave birth to her I spent 18 hours in labor with her I almost lost her. You are not no you will not take her from me. Why can't you understand Michael is dead he's gone he's never coming back. Don't you think he would want his little girl to have a man in her life that she can call daddy. Cause I think what he would want."

"See that's where your wrong Michael always told me he wanted me to always be in his children's lives."

"Yes as there aunt."

"No as more then there aunt he told me that if ever had children he wanted me to be there legal guardian."

"That's crazy Maggie. Michael would never say that."

"He did. He came to me after he died and he told me I need to be legal guardian to natty and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Your crazy you can't do this you can't take natty away from me I'm her mother not you."

"Well that's for the court's to decide. I'm truly sorry."

She left the paper's on the table and walked off the bus Lisa felt her heart break into a million piece she didn't know what to do she crumpled to the floor crying hysterically.

"Lisa baby what's wrong." Phil said trying to console her.

"Oh phil just hold me please."

Aj was with phil when he found Lisa crying. Aj notice the legal looking document on the table.

"Lisa honey what's wrong your scaring me."

Lisa couldn't speak.

"Oh my god phil."

"What is it Aj."

"According to this it looks like Maggie is suing lisa for full custody of Natalie."

"What she can't do that. Lisa's her mother."

"This says that Maggie never about lisa's pregnancy and Maggie is suing for custody on the ground of Lisa being an unfit mother."

"She gonna take my baby away from me. Phil she's gonna take natty away from us. I can't lose my baby Phil I can't lose my baby."

"Shhh its ok baby I'm not gonna let that happen I'll talk to Hunter and get the best lawyer money can buy. We will beat this baby do you believe me."

Lisa just nodded her head and continued to cry she couldn't believe what was happening. She always knew maggie hated her but to take her daughter away from her was beyond low. She hoped and prayed phil would be able to help her but she didn't have much hope.


	28. Chapter 29

_**Writers note: Yes I know the legal stuff is wrong but this story is all made up so I'm not up on all the legal mambo jumbo. But thanks for all the feed back I have two more stories lined up to do and Yes Lisa Anderson is the main character in all of them I just can't think of another name for her ;)**_  
_

Over the next couple days lisa became more and more depressed since Maggie dropped the bombshell on lisa. Phil tried everything to cheer her up but nothing was helping. They were still in Charleston South Carolina they couldn't leave town because the custody trial was the end of the week. Since they had to stay behind Phil thought it would be best if they rented a house near the beach for the time they needed to be there.

Phil and natty were on the beach building sandcastles.

"Daddy where's mommy."

"She's still sleeping sweetheart."

"Is mommy sad."

Phil picked natty up and placed her on his lap.

"Yes baby mommy is very sad."

"I wish she was here with us I miss her."

He smoothed some hair from natty's face.

"Yeah baby I miss her to."

Phil was scared of what all this nonsense was doing to lisa. She was shutting down and shutting people out.

As the sun was starting to set phil has just put in a dvd for natty to watch while he made a couple phone calls one of them to his sister.

"Hello."

"Hey cha it's me."

"Hey bro how's things. How's lisa doing I heard what happened I still can't believe this."

"That's why I'm calling. Cha I'm worried about her. She hasn't been out of bed in days she won't eat I'm not sure if she's gotten any sleep."

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do."

"Yes there is can you maybe come to Charleston. I just don't know what to do. She's shutting down and worst thing is she's shutting natty out and she's shutting me out to."

"Phil I'll be on the first flight out. Mom said she wants to come to."

"OH thanks sis. I think having you and mom here might help."

"Ok well we need to pack and get to the airport I'll call you when we land. And phil have faith things will work out. I love you."

"Love you to sis call me when you get here."

After phil hung up with Chaleen he felt a little bit better about his sister and mom coming there. He just hoped it would help.

As phil was downstairs with natty, lisa was lying in bed just staring out the window as the world drifted by.

All the things running threw her head made it hard to function she was so afraid of losing everything she held dear. Every time she tried to close her eyes she could see her child being ripped from her arms. She wanted to cry but she was all cried out.

She heard the door open.

"Baby. Are you a sleep." Phil said walking over to the bed to see lisa just staring out the window. It broke his heart to see her so crushed.

"Honey I know your sad and I wish I could take away your pain but I can't. I wish you would let me in let me take care of you. I love you I miss you and so does natty."

"Daddy." natty said in a small whisper.

"Come over here baby." He lifted natty up and placed her on the bed next to him. Lisa could hear her little girls soft voice and it was killing her to not hold her. She wanted to just take natty and hold her close.

"Lisa. Lisa look at me look at us were both still here. Natty is still here with us I wish you believe she's not going anywhere."

But lisa couldn't look she kept staring out the window. She could hear phil sigh then natty crawled over to her mother and placed her small hand on her cheek.

"Mommy I love you. I miss you." Natty said letter her hand linger. Lisa didn't respond.

"Come on honey let's let mommy get some rest." Phil got up and placed a soft kiss on lisa's cheek and whispered. I love you in her ear.

After lisa heard the door closed she closed her eyes and felt the tears fall. She wanted to get up and go to phil and take natty in her arms and hold her close but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.


	29. Chapter 30

Later that night phil was cleaning up from dinner when he heard a car pull up in the drive when he saw his mom and sister get out he went out to meet them.

"Hi mom." He said hugging his mom.

"How my baby."

"Worried. I just don't know what else to do for her."

"Well were gonna do everything we can. Now where's that beautiful granddaughter of mine."

"She's inside coloring."

"Go on in I'll help cha with the bags."

"Hi bro."

"Hey."

Phil hugged his little sister.

"Sweetie you look exhausted. Have you gotten any sleep."

"Very little. After I put Natalie to sleep I just lay there and stare at he ceiling."

Cha placed her hand on her brother's weary cheek.

"How's lisa."

"She's not good she won't talk to me she won't even say anything to natty. She's acting like she's given up. I'm just lost without her. I just want my lisa back I want the women I fell in love with."

Chaleen was shocked she never ever saw her brother but tonight he had tears in his eyes.

"Phil, mom and I we will do are best to bring lisa back to you."

He gave a small smile and lead cha into the house.

"Aunt cha."

"Hey peanut." Cha said scooping natty into her arms.

"Are you and grandma here to see mommy."

"Yes sweetie."

"Mommy's sad."

"I know honey." Cha said holding Natty close to her.

"Hey princess why don't you, daddy and grandma go play while I go talk to mommy ok."

"Ok come on daddy come on grandma."

"Cha. Just do what you can."

"I will."

Cha squeezed her brothers hand to assure him she would do her best.

Chaleen made her way to the master bedroom she knocked on the door when she didn't hear anything she opened the door and saw lisa lying in bed staring out the window. She walked in a closed the door softly.

When she saw lisa it broke her heart. She took a chair close to the bed and sat down.

"Lisa. Lisa honey."

Lisa blinked her eyes and saw who was sitting down next to the bed.

"Chaleen." She said in a hushed tone.

"Hi honey."

"This has to be a dream. Your not really here." She said looking back out the window.

Chaleen grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Lisa looked down realizing this wasn't a dream.

"Lisa what are you doing to yourself."

"Cha, My baby's gone she's gone."

"Honey she's not gone, she's downstairs with phil and mom."

"You don't understand she will be. There gonna take her from me."

"Who's gonna take her honey."

"Maggie she wants her and she'll stop at nothing to get her."

"Honey why does maggie care so much now she wasn't around the first 5 years of Natalie's life. She has no rights to take her away from you."

"She said I'm unfit. She said I'm not a good mother."

"Bullshit, you are the most amazing mother I have ever seen. You put your daughter's needs ahead your very own. You raised her all on your own no help from anyone. You are most fit mother ever. Why are you letting a women that didn't care about her for 5 years and now all of a sudden because your happy and with phil she gives a damn. No you cannot let her get your head. You have little girl down that misses her mommy so much and man a wonderful that loves you so much he would do anything for you. Are you gonna let Maggie ruin the best thing to happen to you since Michael died. Or are you gonna show her that she cannot waltz into Natalie life and take her from you."

For the first time in days Lisa cried and she cried hard. Chaleen took her in her arms and comforted the young mother.

"Shh It's ok honey let it just let it. You've had this built up for so long." Chaleen said rocking lisa back and forth.

After what seemed like hours lisa was finally calm.

"Chaleen what am I gonna do."

"I don't know but phil is doing his best and hunter he's got the best lawyers working on this. So just let things play out. Now why don't you go clean up and come downstairs cause I know a little girl that would just love to see her mommy and a very wonderful that needs to see the women he loves."

"Thank you cha. I don't know what I would do without."

"You're my sister and I love you." Cha said kissing lisa's cheek.

After cha left lisa went into the bathroom and turned on the light and saw her reflection.

"Oh god I look horrible. Ok come on Anderson time to get back on that horse." she brushed her teeth and combed her hair putting it up in a ponytail she changed into a pair of grey track pants and a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie.

Lisa made her way downstairs. First she heard natty laughing she missed that as she walked down the steps cha was the first person she saw. Cha came over to the bottom of the steps and took lisa's hand. Cha smiled and led lisa out into the family room.

"Mommy." Natty said getting off the couch and running to lisa. That's when she scooped her little girl I her arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh my baby girl my big beautiful baby girl."

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you to sweetheart." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy are you still sad."

"No baby I'm not. I'm so sorry that I was sad but I promise I'm not gonna be sad anymore."

"Good." Natty said hugging lisa. "Daddy look mommy's not sad anymore."

"I can see that."

"Hey peanut why do you me and grandma go into the kitchen and get some ice cream."

Lisa put natty down and she went off with cha and mom.

"Hi handsome."

"Hi gorgeous."

Phil took lisa hands in his. He stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"Phil I'm so sorry I shut you out. I just felt so lost. I wanted to let you in. But I was so scared."

"I know baby. But listen to me you don't have to be scared I promise you maggie will never ever take natty away from us. You trust me."

"I trust. I love you phil."

"I love you lisa."

Phil pulled lisa in for a soft passionate kiss.

Phil was gonna fight maggie with every breath in his body there was no way in hell she was going to destroy his family.


	30. Chapter 31

Over the next couple days lisa and phil filled out so many papers they thought they were buying a small country.

"My god I didn't realize there was so much paper work for a case that maggie is never going to win."

"We need to cover are bases lisa. No stone goes unturned if there's something that's gonna stop this before we go into that courtroom we will find it." Joyce Ewing said she was the lawyer that hunter hired for there case.

"Joyce do you really think we can stop this before it get to far."

"Phillip I'm gonna do my very best and when I say my very best I mean my entire team do you know how many cases I've lost."

Lisa and phil shook there heads.

"Absolutely none. And I'm not about to start now. Have faith in me darlings that little girl is going nowhere. I will see you guys bright and early Friday morning. Now put this stuff away and leave it to me and go spend the next four days playing with your daughter and spending a lot of family time together because this case could get messy I don't wanna alarm you lovelies but this could get very ugly. And I don't want little girl around the courthouse."

"We wouldn't dream of putting her in that courthouse. My mom and sister here they'll be watching her."

"Good. Ok I'm must leave you and I'll will see you Friday morning."

Phil walked Joyce out to her car. This left lisa sitting in the living room on the couch she reached down on the floor and saw natty's teddy bear. She picked it up and held it close to her heart.

"I'm never ever gonna let anyone take you away from me. You are my greatest gift. You came into my world when I had nothing. You gave me a reason to live." lisa said clutching the teddy bear tight.

Phil stood against the door frame and watched lisa. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her.

"What if she doesn't win. What if Maggie finds some way to take her from us."

"Baby that's not gonna happen. I believe in Joyce I believe she will fight tooth and nail for us. Natty isn't going anywhere. She's gonna stay right here with us forever."

Phil took lisa's hand and kissed it. She believed in phil and he always kept his promises.

The week went by to fast and it was already Friday morning.

Lisa was up at the crack of dawn it would be a few hours before they had to leave for the courthouse.

"Hey what are you doing up. Its 4am."

"I couldn't sleep cha. Can we go for a walk on the beach."

"Sure."

Lisa and cha headed down to the beach to watch the sunrise.

"I always wanted to live by the beach. There's just something about the calmness of the waves they make all your fears and worries just float away."

"Chaleen you know I love your brother very very much. He's being so strong for me I wish I could be strong for him."

"You are being strong for him."

"I don't feel like I am strong. I watch him with natty and I can't believe how much of an impact he's had on my life and life of my daughter's. I grew up with nothing my mother split when I was 2 my father was there never there I vowed to never ever let a child of mine grow up without a father when I found out I was pregnant I lost all hope I would ever find someone to teach my little girl how be strong and to be a father to her and then you brother came into my life like a whirlwind and then he met natty and she fell in love with him just like I did. I finally found a father for my little girl someone to take care of her to nurture her and teach everything I couldn't. If Maggie takes her away I don't think I couldn't handle it and I don't think phil could handle it either. We would be so lost without her in our lives."

"Lisa, Phil is never gonna let that happen you have to trust him. You and natty are his life. I've never seen my brother so happy. He always said that when he has a child he's going to do things different he's going to be a loving father something he didn't have in his life either. When you came into his life you gave him a chance to be a father to natty. You have to believe that he is going to do everything to keep your family together."

Lisa could feel the tears in her eyes. She did believe Phillip would move heaven and earth for her. But Maggie was cutthroat and she was doing everything to make Lisa and Phil's life miserably.


	31. Chapter 32

Lisa and phil arrived at the courthouse where they were met outside by Joyce.

"Hello you two."

"Good morning Joyce."

"Ok so let's get this show on the road."

Joyce went ahead of lisa and phil. Phil noticed lisa was scared to move.

"Baby."

"I can't go in there. I can't do this."

"Baby you do this. Your strongest women I know. Just think of Natalie Rose think of her smiled her gorgeous blue eyes. Your doing this for her no one else."

Lisa felt her heart slow down from it's fast beating. She looked into Phil's green caring eyes and she felt better.

"So you ready to do this."

"Yes I'm ready. I love you."

"I love you to."

Lisa and phil headed into the courthouse.

"Ok kids this is what's gonna happen the Judge will come in and do all the legal things and then me and maggie's lawyer present are cases. I'm going to put so many holes in her case it will look like Swiss cheese."

"Ah Joyce trying to act tough again are we."

"Donald shouldn't you getting dead beat dad's off from paying child support. Or is it your day off."

"Very funny Joyce but it won't be very fun inside that courtroom in about 5 minutes."

"Have a nice day Donald."

"Who was that."

"That was Donald Laughlin Maggie's lawyer and the biggest jerk in children's court. He could make a nun look like a serial killer. But don't you worry he's all talk."

Joyce reassured lisa and phil that she was just as cutthroat as Donald. When out of the corner of lisa's eye she saw Maggie. She could see the hate in her eyes.

"Baby you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go in."

Lisa and phil went in. Lisa took her place next to Joyce and phil was in the row behind them.

"All rise court in now in session the honorable Judge Annabel Wright presiding."

"Please be seated. Alright are all parties here."

"Yes your honor."

"Yes your honor and I might I say you look wonderful today."

"Mr. Laughlin I'm not in the mood for your kindness this morning so if we could please get on with it. Please Mr. Laughlin present your case."

"Your honor my client Margret Kennedy has be denied a relationship with her brothers only daughter. For 5 long years her mother Lisa Anderson Kennedy moved her young child thousands of miles away. Away from my client and her entire family. Her only brother died serving are great country and his widowed wife takes his child away from the only family she ever knew. Ms Anderson took it upon herself to remove her and her young and just leave town no note no phone not even so much as a goodbye. Maggie lost 5 years, 5 years to be an aunt 5 years to watch her grow take her first steps speak her first words. She stole it from my client. Your honor I ask you no I beg you give my client the right to make up for 5 years of torture give her the chance to be an aunt that her brother always wanted her to be."

"Thank you Mr. Laughlin. Ms Ewing please present your case."

"Thank you your honor. My client Lisa Marie Anderson Kennedy grew up in a small little town in South Carolina. Her mother left her when she was only 2 and her father was never apart of her life. She met the love of her life Michael he was her soul mate they were married in a small yet meaningful ceremony. Lisa became a soldiers wife she knew the risk of what could happen to Michael but she didn't care she loved him with all of her heart. The day Michael died was heartbreaking for lisa 2 weeks after she laid her husband to rest she was with child. For 9 long months a child grew within lisa a child that she and her deceased husband created out of there love for each other. When Natalie Rose was born she became the soul reason for lisa to move on with her life. She went to school for hair and make up and then she got a coveted job with World Wrestling Entertainment. She moved to start a new life for her young daughter. Your honor I ask you this where was Maggie for the first years of Natalie's life why does she care so much now. When she didn't care the first five years. My client needed a fresh start and she did that she needed to move on and she did not only did she move on and give her child a better life she found love again. She found love that she herself thought that she would never find. And that man loves her and her daughter, he loves her like she was his very own and not only that he took it upon himself to adopt young Natalie and give her a father that she so desperately needed. So your honor I ask no I beg do not let that women take the one think in lisa's that means the world to her. I myself know the meaning of a child's love and to have to that love ripped from your arms please don't let this happen don't tear apart a family that deserves to be together. Thank you."

"Thank you Ms Ewing and Mr. Laughlin. Tomorrow we will hear from both parties court is dismissed."

After the judge left the courtroom lisa was at a lose for words hearing what Joyce said made her believe that natty was not leaving the loving arms of her mother. Tomorrow would be one of the hardest days but lisa knew she could do it. With phil by her side she knew she can and would do it.


	32. Chapter 33

The next morning at court it was time for Lisa and Maggie to take the stand. Joyce informed lisa that Maggie would be in the stand first.

"Now lisa remember you have to ignore everything that Maggie says she will say things to hurt you and you have to just let it go cause if you do the judge will take that and use it in her decision. I'll see you guys in there."

Lisa and phil held hands before going in.

"Lisa before we go in I just wanted to tell you that you are the strongest women I have ever met and know in my heart that your gonna do amazing in there today. I love you."

"I love you to."

Phil gave lisa a small kiss and then they headed into the courtroom.

A few minutes later lisa and Maggie sitting on either side of the courtroom waiting for there turns on the stand.

"Miss Kennedy please take the stand."

Lisa watch the bailiff swear Maggie in.

"Please state your name."

"Margret Ann Kennedy."

"And what is your relationship to the defendant."

"She is my former sister in law."

"Now Miss Kennedy. May I call you Maggie."

"Yes."

"Ok maggie please tell me about your brother what was he like."

"He was the most amazing brother I could ever have. He treated me like gold I was his number 1. I was the only thing in his life that he paid attention to. Then he joined the army he wanted to follow in are father's footsteps I begged him not but he said he did it for."

"Her being Lisa Anderson."

"Yes. Before he met lisa he always did thing for himself he had a mind of his own. But when he met lisa he changed and not for the better."

"When say not for the better. Did she make him join the army. Did she force him to join."

"Objection your honor."

"Sustained. Mr. Laughlin please stay on track."

"I'm sorry your honor. Maggie tell me."

"My brother wanted to follow in are dad's footsteps but I begged him not. We lost are dad in war I couldn't bear to lose my brother the same way I lost my dad. The day he came to me and told me he was joining I was furious I asked him why he told me he wanted to make a better life for himself. Not only did he tell me that he dropped another bombshell on me."

"And what was that bombshell."

"He told me he got married. And he was enlisting all in the same day."

"How did that make you feel."

"I'm was furious. My big brother didn't have the heart to tell me or are own mother that he got married we didn't know this girl. She could have been some street walker for all we knew."

"Objection Michael had full knowledge of her son's marriage to Lisa."

"Overruled. Mr. Laughlin finish this up."

"Yes your honor. Maggie can you tell me about the day your brother died."

"The day Michael died was unbelievable. I never thought I would get that phone call. When lisa called I could tell something was wrong. My mom grabbed her chest I thought she was having a heart attack when she dropped the phone I knew it had to be Michael. I picked up the phone and lisa said he was gone no remorse no compassion he just said Michaels dead just like that and then at the funeral she didn't even shed a tear I don't even think she knows how to cry. She just sat there and stared my own mother sat with her holding her hand and she didn't acknowledge her. And then she's pregnant with my brothers child. She didn't want any of us. She took my brother's only child away from us my mother was devastated. Natalie was 2 months old when lisa just up and left. No phone call no goodbye no anything. And then 5 years later I see her and Natalie in ice cream shop in town. When I saw her I thought I was seeing things. And then she invites me to a bus that she is sharing with her lover and now Natalie is calling that man daddy. How dare she let my little natty call someone else daddy. It's not fair she stole 5 years of my niece's life away from me."

"No more questions."

"Ms. Ewing you may ask your questions."

"Thank you. Maggie. Please tell why now, why now after 5 years are you so invested in the well being of Natalie rose. When clearly you didn't care to pick a phone send a letter try in any way to get in touch with lisa."

"Because no one knew where she was she left and town didn't tell anyone where she had gone."

"Oh but I beg to differ. Your own mother had several conversations with lisa over the course of 4 years and just recently as 3 days ago so why is it you never ask your mother for lisa's number her email address or even how was Maggie doing."

"Because my mother didn't know your lying."

"Maggie I think you're the one that lying. I have here telephone record spanning over 4 and half years of phone and email from a Ms Lisa Anderson to a Mrs. Pamela Kennedy your mother. I have email from Lisa to pam of a nearly 2 year Natalie and picture attached to the eamil says. Hi grandma I'm 2 today. So are you telling that you never saw this picture along with all the other's your mother received."

"No I never saw them my mother never mentioned any of them to me."

"Your honor I have no more questions."

"Very well Miss Kennedy you may step down."

Lisa was amazing at Joyce and her calmness she could tell she rattled Maggie to core. But now it was Lisa's turn to remember those days.

"Ms Anderson will you please take the stand."

After lisa had been sworn in Mr. Laughlin began his questioning.

"Ms. Anderson can you tell me how you met your husband."

"In high school were I guess you could say high school sweethearts.

"And did you persuade him to join the army."

"No absolutely not. Michael always wanted to join the army he wanted to follow in his father footsteps."

"So you told him to follow his heart."

"Yes Michael always followed his heart."

"Did he follow his heart when he proposed to you."

"No Michael followed his mothers advice he told her he loved me and that he couldn't live without so his mother gave him her grandmothers rind and told him to go for it."

"A ring that was promised to Maggie."

"No it's wasn't promised to anyone in the family. Michael's grandmother left it his mother in her will. With no instructions on who to give it. It was her choice to give it to Michael."

"Ms. Anderson why did leave town and not tell My client where you were going."

"Maggie never liked me she made that very clear on many occasions. She told her brother at one point that was cheating on him while he was over seas he knew that was a lie she would do just about anything to me out of her brother's life. I told Pam that I needed to leave town leave the pain and memories of my life with Michael behind and pam told me I had do whatever I had to do to make a life for me and the baby. I promised I wouldn't leave until after was born."

"So you waited 2 months and you took your infant all the way to New York City and went to beauty school. Why didn't you just go to beauty school in town."

"I told you I needed to get away from her."

"Get away from here or get away from Maggie and refuse her any involvement in your child's life."

"Objection."

"Overruled. Ms Anderson please answer the question."

"No I left to give my daughter a better life something I know I couldn't get here. I never once wanted Maggie to not be in my little girls life. She choose to not want any part of it."

"No more question."

"Lisa can you tell me how you met Michael."

"In high school we were both on the debate team."

"And how long were you guys together."

"We dated all threw high school 4 years he always told me he wanted to serve his country and make his father proud."

"When did he purpose."

"On the beach the sun had just set we were having a picnic it had been 2 months since we graduated he planed everything the day he would do it how when where. Michael was nothing but romantic. I remember sitting on the beach watching the waves crash on the shore. Michael was nervous as hell when I looked over he was holding his grandmothers ring I cried cause I knew what was coming I said yes. 3 months later we were married just us on the beach where he proposed. 2 months he was deployed."

"Lisa I know it's hard but can you tell how Michael died."

"March 13th 2008 it was Tuesday morning. The last time I talked to Michael was a couple weeks before that he told that there would be times I might not hear from him for weeks. I was in the kitchen on the phone with his mom when I saw car pull into are drive way. It was Michael's commanding officer Colonel Simmons. I didn't wanna answer the door cause I had a feeling I knew what was coming. When I let him he had this look on his face of sheer terror in my heart Michael hurt but I never thought he was dead."

"Did colonel Simmons tell you how Michael died."

"He said his troop was out on a surveying mission looking for insurgences when they were ambushed."

Lisa became upset.

"Ms. Anderson we can take a break if you want."

"No your honor. Three people in Michael's troop survived because Michael shielded them from the enemy fire. He had just gotten the last injured man to safety when he shot from a sniper he was killed instantly. My husband died a hero. He saved 3 men."

"Lisa when did you find out you were pregnant."

"3 days after the funeral I had been feeling worn out I just thought it was all the stress from the funeral so went to the doctors and he told me I was 2 months pregnant. I backed tracked to when Michael on leave that's when I knew we created a child out are love."

"When did you leave when did you move to new york make a better life for you and natty."

"She was 2 months old when I left. His mom told to get out of town to start a new life with natty so did I left south Carolina and never looked back."

"When did you first start working for the WWE."

"I was out of school for a year when I got the job with the wwe. I told them I had a young daughter and they where gracious enough to let me bring on the road. It was amazing and it still is. I love my job."

"How did the athletes react to a little baby being around all the time."

"At first it was strange but as time went on they loved it the girls would fawn all over Natalie. And she had to the boys wrapped around her she still does to this day."

"Now tell me after 5 years when was the first time you saw Maggie."

"I was with natty in a ice cream parlor in town. The wwe was doing benefit show for the soldiers on the base. When I saw her I was stunned I hadn't seen nor heard from her in 5 years. I talked to her and she saw natty and asked me how she was when I told her she was fine growing like a weed I saw something different in her eyes."

"What did you see."

"Hatred. A deep seeded hatred for me. I thought I would mend the fence I invited her to come and spend time with me natty. But it didn't turn out that way."

"What happened when she came and saw you that day."

"At first she was ok. I had ask natty to go into the back room and color while me and Maggie talked. When natty was gone she just started lashing out at me. Telling me that I was wrong for getting involved with someone so fast. When I tried to explain to her it's been 5 long years and I've moved on with my life she just keep yelling at me telling me I was wrong. I tried to tell her that no matter what I did with my life Michael was always going to be apart of it. But she didn't care she said so many hurtful things she left and then months later she shows up and gives me custody papers claiming I'm an unfit mother. I love my daughter and I would never put her in harms way. I would die for her for Maggie to say I don't care about her is wrong. I love her with all my heart."

"No more questions your honor."

"Ok we will break for an hour for lunch and come back and reconvene."

After lisa left the stand maggie hurried out of the room. Lisa and phil walked over to a bench outside the courthouse.

"Baby you did great I'm very proud of you."

All lisa could do was place her head on Phil's shoulder. She just wanted all this to be over she prayed tomorrow would be better. Joyce had something up her selve lisa wish she knew what it was.


	33. Chapter 34

The next day it was time to hear from Maggie's best friend Tracy Phillips.

"Miss Phillips how long have you been friends with Miss Kennedy."

"We've been friends since the age of 2. She's like a sister to me I would do anything for her Mr. Laughlin."

"How was Maggie's after she found out about Lisa leaving town with her niece."

"She was devastated I've never seen her so heartbroken. When lisa took Natalie she cried for days. How could women take away the love of a baby in another's person's life is beyond me. She missed so much of her niece's life 5 years she'll never get back."

"Thank you Miss Phillips."

"Miss Phillips. Why now is maggie so obsessed with getting to know Natalie."

"Because it was her brother's wish that she be apart of his child's life."

"How is that so Michael didn't know anything about Natalie. How could ha have wanted her to be in Natalie's life."

"She had dream."

"A dream can you please elaborate this dream for us."

"It was a few weeks after Natalie was born when Michael came to her in a dream he told her that he wanted Maggie to be a mjor part in Natalie's life. He told Maggie to protect Natalie to make sure she stayed close to family. But when Lisa left it nearly killed her. 5 years of nothing no phone call no letters nothing and then she see's her in an ice cream shop with Natalie. She had the nerve to rub her new found freedom in Maggie's face. She's not fit to be a mother and take care of that child what kind of life is it for a 5 year old to be on the road traveling from place to place not being able to make friends and be a normal child. She can't take care of herself let alone that child."

"Miss Phillips please control yourself."

"I have no more questions your honor."

"Very well. Ms Ewing please call your next person."

"Your Honor I call Pamela Kennedy to the stand."

When lisa saw Michaels mother enter the courtroom her heart dropped. She was feeling sadness and joy all rolled up in to one.

"Mrs. Kennedy can you describe your former daughter in law."

"Well Ms Ewing. Lisa was a an amazing daughter in law. In fact I never really called her a daughter in law I always thought of her as my daughter she treated my son with respect and honor she loved him with her heart and soul."

"When Michael passed how was her domineer. Was she stand offish was she distant."

"She was shocked but who wouldn't be when the man you love get killed defending are country. I remember the day of the funeral a little different then my daughter. Lisa was very upset but she held it together, she stayed strong as long as she could after everyone left the cemetery she stayed right by Michaels side like she always had. When I went to her I could hear say."

"What did she say."

"Momma I can't live without him. How am I gonna go on living without him. I simply told her that Michael wouldn't want you to sit and mourn he would want you to live your life to the fullest and so do I."

"When you found out about the baby what was your thinking."

"I thought it was wonderful. I always wanted to be a grandmother. When that precious little angel was born I saw so much of Michael it was scary in a good way."

"What was the conversation you had with lisa after Natalie was born."

"She told me she couldn't be around the memories anymore it was to painful to move on when everything here reminded her of Michael."

"How did you react when she told you she was leaving town with the baby."

"I'm not gonna lie I was heartbroken but this wasn't about me this was about Lisa and Natalie. Lisa wanted a better life for her and the baby. And I knew Michael was giving her that advice. I told her to keep in touch and she did I got pictures video's I even took a trip to California to see Natalie on her 3rd birthday the moment I saw her I saw Michael the same wild brown hair the same silly smile the big sappy eyes. She was everything my Michael was when he was 3. I knew then lisa was happy and Natalie was happy to I don't I have ever seen a more happy 3 year old."

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson."

"Mr. Laughlin do you have any questions."

"No your honor."

"Excuse me your honor may I address my daughter."

"Yes you may."

Pam walked over to the table that Maggie was sitting.

"Margret you're my daughter and I love you but this all of this is nonsense. You know your brother would never stand for this. I neither will I. You know Lisa is a wonderful mother you know that but you choose to tell these lies you choose make up things that not true. You had full knowledge of everything going on in Natalie's life. But you decided to sink into your own demented little world. I'm very disappointed in you Margret and I'm sure Michael would be disappointed in you to."

Maggie showed no sign of remorse as her own mother read her to riot act in front of lisa.

"Alright I will take all the statements and look them over we will recess for 2 hours and I will give my final verdict."

When the judge banged her gavel lisa finally could breath.

Out in the hallway pam approached lisa.

"Lisa. I'm so sorry for what maggie has been putting you threw. I can honestly say I don't know where I went wrong with her."

"Pam it's ok. We both know maggie was never to fond of me. Pamela I'd like you meet my boyfriend Phillip. Phillip is Pamela Kennedy Michaels mother."

"it's a pleasure to meet you phillip. I feel like I already know you Lisa's told me so much about you. Thank you for taking such good care of her and my granddaughter." She said hugging phillip.

"The pleasure's been all mine. Her and Natty are the loves of my life. I would do anything for them."

Phil gave lisa a kiss on the cheek.

As the gang waited Lisa went outside to call natty.

"Hello."

"Cha."

"Hey lisa. How is everything."

"Its good. It's in the judge's hands now we are just waiting for her to absorbed everything. Where's Natalie."

"She's watching TV. Natty sweetie. It's your mom."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby."

"I miss you when are you and phillip coming home."

"Soon my love. Are you being good for Nanny and Aunt Cha."

"Yes mommy."

Phil came out and gave lisa the nod that the judge was ready.

"Ok honey mommy has to go I promise I'll be home very soon. I love you."

"I love you to mommy."

Back inside the courtroom lisa and maggie waited patiently. Joyce leaned over and grabbed lisa's hand,

"How ya holding up."

"As well as could be expected I just wanna go home and hold natty."

"And you will I promise."

When the judge came in lisa had a lump in her throat the size of a grapefruit, her stomach was in knots.

"After hearing the testimonies from all the parties I have made my decision. My Decision is Natalie rose Kennedy has the love of two stable working parents and she will remain in there custody for the remainder of her life. Case Closed."

"NO you can't do this my brother wants her with me. He told me. You can't do this to me."

"Mr. Laughlin please control your client or I will find her in contempt. Now my decision is final."

"Yes your honor."

Donald led Maggie out of the courtroom. Before she left she turned to lisa.

"This isn't over lisa. You haven't heard the last of me."

Lisa watched as maggie left.

"See I told you to have faith me."

"Joyce thank you so much."

"Lisa this is my job its what I do. Now go home and hug that little darling of yours."

"We will thanks again."

When they got out of the courthouse phil took lisa phil in his arms and spun her around hugging and kissing her.

"Let's go home and get are little girl.

"Yes let's. I love you."

"I love you to."

When lisa and phil arrived back at the house lisa was so excited she ran into the house.

"Chaleen, Chaleen."

"Mommy." Lisa scooped up natty and held her in her arms.

"Phil, Lisa what happened."

"Nothing absolutely nothing. Maggie lost she had no case. Natty isn't going anywhere."

"Oh bro that's wonderful I'm so happy."

For the rest of the day lisa and phil played with natty. Then when it time for bed Lisa carried her sleepy child up to bed and gently laid her down. She smooth some hair from her face.

"Sleep well my precious gift. I love you."

She kissed her child head. Lisa was so happy to finally be rid of this ongoing nightmare. She slipped into bed with phil and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Lisa couldn't wait for her life to get back to normal and now her and phil could plan natty's 6th birthday together as a family.


	34. Chapter 35

_**Raw was awesome tonight the segment with punk and the urn was so totally improvised you could see the look on punk's face he didn't mean to drop that urn but he made it work. Anyway. The story has a very hot and steamy sex scene but what else was punk gonna do he needed to stay up and thats what lisa did she kept him UP ;-) Enjoy. **_

Lisa and Phil were finally back on the road and loving every minute of.

Phil was going non stop making up for all the time he lost being away from the ring. It was starting to take a toll on his body.

One night during a raw show lisa was working on Aj's hair while she held natty on her lap. When she heard a lot of commotion.

"I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know. Aj. Keep an eye on her I'll go see what's going on."

Lisa put down her brush and headed over to the gorilla position. Lisa stood beside Heath and Cody.

"Hey Cody what's going on."

"Not sure someone got hurt in the ring."

Lisa could see the trainers bringing someone back. Her heart sank when she saw who was on the stretcher.

"Oh my god Phillip. Chris what happened."

"He hit his head and got knocked out."

"Who was he in a match with."

"Me Lisa."

"Sheamus what happened."

"I don't know I had him in a fireman's carry and the next thing I know my knee buckled on me. I lost my grip on punk and he just fell on the chair. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Sheamus."

Lisa was worried about phil she quickly hurried to the trainers room and saw phil still out cold. She went in.

"Chris."

"He's still knocked out. Punk come on punk wake up. Ok lisa I need you help me we didn't get a chance to put a brace on his neck I need you to hold his head still."

"Like this." She said placing her hands on either side of his head.

"Yes now hold him steady while I put the brace on. Good now the reason I did that is because we have to give him smelling salts to wake him up. Which is probably gonna make him jerk his head the brace will help stabilize his neck."

Lisa was so worried. Chris cracked open the horrible smelling packet.

"Ok big man come on get a whiff."

Chris waved the smelling salts under Phil's nose which made his come to. It made his head thrash under.

"What the hell."

"Welcome back to the living. You took a nasty bump in the ring."

"Why the hell am I wearing a neck brace."

"It's just for precaution."

Phil looked over and saw lisa standing there with a concerned look on her face. She grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright I was so worried."

"Yeah I think I'll be fine I'm sure gonna have a headache in the morning. What happened the last thing I remember was sheamus getting me in the fireman's carry and then I woke up here."

"Sheamus said his knee buckled out from under him and he lost his grip unfortunately your head hit the chair and knocked you out."

"Ouch. My head is killing me."

"Ok punk you can take off the neck brace. Now I want you to get some rest you've got a low grade concussion so which means no house shows the week. And no ring work till I examine you next week."

"Thanks Chris. I'll make sure he takes it easy. Aren't you glad we are staying in a hotel tonight."

Phil just smiled and looked at lisa.

"I'll go get the car and we can head back to the hotel so you can rest."

Lisa gave phil a kiss on the cheek and then headed out into the hall.

"Lisa is phil ok." Aj said holding natty.

"Yeah he's fine just a nasty bump on the head and a low grade concussion. Do you think you can watch Natty tonight Phil's gonna need some rest."

"Yeah sure but kaitlyn and I are heading to the next city for the house show. Why don't we just take her with us. Natty you wanna go for a ride with Me and Aj tonight."

"Can I mommy."

"Yes you can. Ok then its settled let's get your bag but first let's go say goodbye to daddy."

Lisa took natty in to see phil.

"Hey princess."

"Are you ok daddy."

"Yeah daddy's fine I just got a big boo boo on my head."

"Daddy I'm gonna go on Aj and kaitlyn's bus."

"You are well I'm sure you are gonna have a fun time. You be on your best behavior ok."

"I promise daddy."

Lisa took natty to get her bag. When she got back she saw sheamus in the trainers room talking to punk.

"Man I'm sorry I messed up."

"Dude it's ok accidents happen."

"You boys ok."

"Yeah baby were fine. Is natty with the girls."

"Yep just saw them leave. Hey sheamus you wanna help me get him out to the car."

"Car you guys aren't staying on the bus tonight."

"Nope since we're in the city for a couple days we decided a hotel would be more comfortable."

Sheamus smiled and helped lisa get phil to the car. Once phil was in the car.

"Lisa before you go I just wanted to tell ya since punk has a concussion punk needs to stay awake for another 3 hours after that he should be ok to sleep."

"Oh ok chris."

"If he has any pain just have him take some baby aspirin or a cold compress."

Lisa just nodded.

Lisa finally made it the hotel and got phil up to the room and into bed. She went into the bedroom and saw phil starting to fall sleep.

"Hey phil you can't go to sleep for another 2 and half hours."

"Oh why not I'm tired. I wanna sleepy."

"Chris said you need to stay awake. You have a concussion."

Phil started to whine little a baby.

"Oh I wanna go to sleep. I'm so tired baby."

"I know you are but you need to stay awake. How about we watch tv or we can hook up the dvd player and we can watch your walking dead show. I don't know why you like that show."

"The Walking Dead is the most amazing show on tv today but I don't wanna watch that I don't wanna watch anything I wanna sleep."

"Well you can't sleep and you don't wanna watch tv so maybe I can do something that will keep you awake."

"Hmm what did you have in mind."

"Well chris said nothing to strenuous. But I can think of something that's not to strenuous."

Lisa started kissing phil's neck then she unzipped his black gts hoodie.

"Um baby you may think this isn't strenuous. But um oh god yeah keep doing that."

Lisa keep doing what she was doing she moved her hands down to the sting in the shorts phil was wearing and snaked her hand in and felt phil's growing erection she keep kissing his neck she could feel the groans coming from the back of his throat.

"So you still wanna go to sleep." Lisa said nibbling on his ear.

"Um no way sleep is not an option."

"Oh yeah so what is the option."

He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"The other option is me screwing you all over this place."

Phil flipped lisa on her back and started stripping her of her clothes and she did the same to him of course he was wearing less clothes then Lisa but he didn't care. When he finally got rid of her clothing. Phil wasted no time he entered her with such force it made lisa cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god."

"Didn't I hurt you."

"Shut up and go faster."

"Oh someone likes it rough."

All lisa could do was whimper in agreement.

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want."

"Faster go faster."

And he did he let go of his primal urge and brought lisa to the peak of ecstasy. The only thing that could be heard was the cries of passion from lisa and phil.

They were rolling all over the bed lisa straddled phil's hips and started riding phil he grabbed her hips slowed down her pace he wanted her to enjoy it and she was and so was phil. Before long the pace quickened and neither one of them could hold on they both called out each other's names.

"Oh god oh god phil I'm close baby oh I'm close."

"Lisa oh baby I'm close to come on baby faster."

Lisa quicken her pace and the climax was that much more amazing.

"Wow you do know how to keep someone awake I think the whole city might have heard you baby."

"Well I think you were just as loud."

Lisa looked over at the clock on the table. And realized the time.

"Babe."

"Yeah." Phil said trying to catch his breath.

"We've been at this for 4 hours."

"What 4 hours. Well time really does fly when your having fun."

"Yes it does. So I guess you can go to sleep now. Baby, Phillip."

Lisa looked over and saw Phillip was fast asleep. So she pulled the sheet up and snuggled into Phil's embrace and basked in glow of the love.


	35. Chapter 36

After a long grueling road trip it was finally time for Natty birthday weekend to kick off.

When the gang arrived in Orlando phil surprised natty by taking her to Disney World with some of the guys from the crew. This left lisa alone with Aj.

"When is this party for natty."

"Saturday in Miami, Phil rented a house on the beach. It's gonna be so much fun."

"I bet. Well I'm off I need to go pick out my ring gear for the house show tomorrow night."

Aj left the bus. So lisa decided to get some work done. She made a list of things she would need for natty's party.

"Ok cups, plates, forks, spoons, bowls, balloons. What else do I need."

Lisa tapped the pencil on the table suddenly her phone rang when she looked at her caller ID she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Lisa it's Pamela."

"Hi Pamela."

"Listen honey I'm sorry it took me so long to call you back but I can't make natty's party in miami on Saturday."

"Oh no how come."

"I just can't get off work. I really want to but my boss just couldn't swing it a few of the girls here are sick and one is out on maternity leave."

"Oh that's ok. Well I promise to send you lots of pics and video's Phil is getting one of the tech guys to record her party for us. I'll make sure he makes a copy for you."

"Thank you honey. Again I'm really sorry. I've gotta run give natty a kiss for me."

"I will and don't worry about it. Bye Pam."

"Goodbye honey."

Lisa hung up just as natty came on the bus.

"Mommy mommy."

"Hey baby girl did you have fun with daddy."

"Yes and look I have mouse ears with my name on it."

"I see that." Lisa smiled looking at natty's mickey ears.

"Honey where's daddy."

"He's outside talking to Uncle Paul."

"Honey why don't you take all your goodies and go in to mommy and daddy's room and take a nap ok."

"Ok mommy."

Lisa watched natty scamper to the back room of the bus. She went outside to see what phil and paul were talking about.

"Hey guys."

"Hey babe. Where's natty."

"In the back hopefully falling asleep. Hi paul."

"Hello Lisa. I was just letting phil here know if he needs any help for Natty's party I'm ready to help."

"Thanks Paul that's so sweet. I think we have what we need but if we need help I'll be sure to call."

"Awesome ok I need to get going. Phil I'll see you soon and Lisa it's always a pleasure." Paul said kissing lisa's hand.

Lisa just smiled. She never really like Paul Heyman but he was good to natty and he is a father figure to Phil so she guessed she would learn to like him.

When they got back on the bus lisa sat on the couch and phil went to check on natty.

"She is out like a light." Phil said sitting behind lisa on the couch.

"Good let's hope she sleeps all the way to Miami."

"Whatcha got there." Phil said rubbing lisa's shoulders.

"Just a list of stuff we need for the party. Oh did you call your sister."

"Yes they are gonna be at the house in Miami tomorrow and start getting stuff set up. Why don't I email this list to Cha and she can get the stuff we need."

Lisa smiled and handed the list to phil. A few hours later lisa and phil were watching tv when natty came out of the back room.

"Mommy."

"Hey princess. Your awake did you have a good nap."

Natty just nodded her head and snuggled into lisa's lap.

"Natty I have something very special for you."

Phil got up and went into this gym bag and pulled out a small blue box. Natty set the box on the table and opened it up.

"Daddy there so pretty."

"These are very special charms just for us."

"They look like little people."

"Yes they are little people and they each have are birthstones on it. This one is you. And this one is mommy and this one is me. And look there holding hands. Whenever you miss either me or mommy or your scared or lonely just look down and see that we are always together with you no matter what."

Natty jumped into phil's arms and hugged him hard.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to princess."

Phil smiled at lisa as he brushed a tear from his eye. Lisa was so in love with how much he was in love with natty. He was going to make an amazing father one day to a child of his own.

Lisa was so happy. But she knew in the back of her mind that sometimes her happiness wouldn't last very long. She just prayed nothing would spoil Natty's birthday on Saturday.


	36. Chapter 37

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but i promise the next one will be very very Good Phil is up to something and lisa can't wait to find out what it could be. ;-) **_

Saturday morning and it was time for Natty's 6th bday party. Lisa was up bright and early to help Chaleen and Cassie set up.

"Lisa where do you want the table."

"Um just set it up outside Cassie."

"Where is phil with the food people will be getting here soon."

"Lisa calm down honey. Everything will be fine."

"I just want everything to be perfect Chaleen this is the first party for phil and I as a family."

"Honey it will be perfect."

Chaleen did everything to calm lisa down but it wasn't working. Finally later on that morning everything was set up and ready to go.

The party was in full swing. Lisa loved watching natty with some of the boys. She watched as Natty was in the swimming pool with Cena, Sheamus, Wade, Kofi and Phil and she was having the time of her life.

"Hi Lisa."

"Hunter, Stephanie I'm so glad you could make it."

"Where's the birthday girl."

"She's in the pool with the boys." hunter gave lisa a peck on the cheek and headed over to see Natty.

"Lisa I gotta tell ya. Natty is like a breath of fresh air to have around all the time. My girls just love playing with her."

"Thanks steph." Lisa just smiled she saw phil coming over.

"Hi Stephanie. Hey babe." Phil gave lisa a sweet kiss.

"Well I think I'm gonna go say hello to the birthday girl."

Lisa watched Stephanie walk over to the pool and join hunter.

"Hey I was thinking when natty goes to bed how about you and me have are own little party on the beach."

"Sounds fun to me but what are we celebrating."

"You will just have to wait and see." Phil said planting a hot kiss on lisa's lips.

Lisa knew phil was up to something she would just have to wait till later tonight to see what.

Natty got some amazing gifts from everyone. But the best gift was given to her by Phil's mom it was a antic bracelet with a small heart on it.

After all the gifts were open and the last guest left natty was fast asleep on her mother's lap. Lisa picked natty up.

"Mommy."

"Time for bed angel."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"You will be baby girl." Lisa said taking natty upstairs she laid her down on the bed and gave her the teddy bear phil had given her.

"Hey just came to say goodnight. Goodnight princess. Happy birthday."

"Goodnight daddy I love you."

"I love you to baby girl." Phil said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight birthday girl." Lisa said leaving the room and turning out the light.

Lisa headed downstairs and saw Cha and Cassie cleaning up the kitchen.

"Guys just leave that till the morning you've both have done enough today."

"Lisa we don't mind cleaning up."

"Thanks Cha. I owe you guys a lot for helping out."

"It's the least we could do for are little niece. Besides you have a date with phil don't you."

"Yeah I wish I knew what he was up to. You two wouldn't know what he's planning would you."

"Lisa are brother doesn't tell us anything he plans."

"And even if he did. He would make us swear not to tell you but no he hasn't told us anything."

"Ok well since you don't know and I don't know I guess I'll just have to find out on my own. And thanks for watching over natty tonight."

"Lisa it's no problem. She had so much fun tonight she'll sleep till morning I bet now go on and have fun."

Lisa just looked at cha and Cassie she didn't believe them but she loved them for keeping a secret that there brother kept.

Lisa couldn't wait to see what phil had plan for tonight.


	37. Chapter 38

_**The song Phil used was Mark Wills I Do Cherish You. Its my fav song :) Enjoy. **_

Lisa was just about to head outside to look for phil when she got a text on her phone for phil.

_**Phillip-meet me down the path.**_

Lisa smiled and sent him a text back.

_**Lisa- I'll be right there. ;-) **_

Lisa took off her shoes and headed down the path that led to beach. When she got there she saw phil sitting on a blanket.

"Excuse me sir but is this seat taken."

Phil looked up at her with a smirk and nodded for lisa to join him. She sat down and inched her way so her body was resting against his chest he put his arms around her and she just melted into his embrace.

"I think today turned out better then I thought."

"Yeah natty had the best time today."

Lisa could feel phil kiss her neck and she let out a little sigh.

"Whatcha thinking about baby."

"Everything. You, Me, Natty everything."

"Yeah I've been thinking a lot about us to."

"Like what."

"Well I never in a million years thought I would hear someone call me Daddy. Honestly I didn't really think I was the father figure type."

"Honey your amazing with natty."

"I'm surprised how good I am with her. I was never really a kid person I mean my friends have kids and that's ok cause I'm not around them all the time. But with Natalie it's different it's like I'm different I'm a better person."

Lisa turned to face phil.

"Honey you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Natalie loves you so much."

"I never dreamed I would make a good father. My dad was never around when I was kid. And my mom well I won't go there. Growing up I didn't have a dad in my life and I was scared that if I ever had a kid of my own I would screw them up.

"You could never screw up. Being a father isn't something that comes naturally. When natty was born I was scared to death. I was afraid I would mess her up mentally or I would drop her or the worse one leaving her car seat on top of the car."

Phil couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh it's not funny that was my biggest fear. But honey you are an amazing man you gave my daughter our daughter something that she didn't have when she was a baby."

"What's that."

"A father's love. I couldn't that to her. But you did. And I'm so happy that you are in our lives."

Phil pulled lisa in for a kiss.

"Dance with me."

"But there's no music."

"Yes there is."

Phil took out his iphone and plugged it into some speakers.

"Now you know my taste in music but I know this is your favorite song.

When lisa heard the song playing she got a big smile on her face.

"How did you know I love this song."

"Well I heard you singing it to natty one night and well I just assumed it was a song you liked."

Phil reached out his hand for lisa, he helped her to her feet and took her in his arms and swayed to the music.

_**All I am, All I'll be**_

_**Everything in this world**_

_**All that I'll ever need **_

_**Is in your eyes, shining at me.**_

_**When you smile I can feel **_

_**All my passion unfolding.**_

_**Your hand brushes mine,**_

_**And a thousand sensations **_

_**Seduce me cause I,**_

_**I do, cherish you.**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**You don't have to think twice.**_

_**I will, love you still,**_

_**From depths of my soul,**_

_**It's beyond my control.**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you.**_

_**If your asking do I love you this much,**_

_**I do. **_

A gentle breeze blew threw the air. Phil could feel lisa relax even more.

"Hey you know the words have a pretty profound meaning for us."

"They do."

"Yeah just listen."

_**In my world before you,**_

_**I lived outside my emotions**_

_**Didn't know where I was going.**_

_**Until that day, I found you.**_

_**How you opened my life,**_

_**To a new paradise.**_

_**In a world torn by change,**_

_**Still with all my heart,**_

_**Till my dying day.**_

_**I do, cherish you.**_

_**For the rest of my life**_

_**You don't have to think twice.**_

_**I will, love you still,**_

_**From depths of my soul,**_

_**It's beyond my control.**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you.**_

_**If your asking do I love you this much,**_

_**I do. **_

_**If your asking do I love you this much,**_

_**I do.**_

_**Oh, I do.**_

After the song stop lisa and phil kept swaying. Lisa looked deep into his green pools of comfort and kissed him. Lost in the kiss phil picked lisa up and carried her over to the blanket and gently laid her down. There passion filled the air just like the warm breeze that caressed there bodies.

As the lay there naked phil caressed lisa's bare skin sending chills up and down her spine. He trailed kisses from her collarbone down to her supple breast. Lisa let out a soft moan.

"Oh baby. I need you make love to me please."

Phil couldn't deny her. He gave her what she wanted. He slowly entered his lady love filling her with passion and love. He rocked his hip slow and steady. He would pick up his pace and then slow down teasing her with every movement.

"Hmmm baby I'm so close." lisa said digging her nails into Phil's broad shoulders this only drove him to go faster.

As the pace quickened there hips both moved as one. There cries of passion filled the night air. He could feel lisa shuddered against his body.

After there breathing returned.

Phil wrapped his arms around lisa and held her close.

"Hmmm this is what I call a end to a great night." Lisa said

"Well I can think of a better way to end the night.

Lisa lifted her head up and gave phil a look.

"Well if you can find something better then making love on the beach then go for it."

Phil chuckled.

"Damnit."

"What's wrong."

"My phone I think it sank in the sand. You look over there and I'll check over here."

Lisa sat up and started looking around.

"I don't see it honey maybe it's on the speaker." Lisa said turning around getting the shock of her life.

"Oh my god. Is that what I think it is."

"Well what do you think it is."

Phil was holding a small velvet box. He handed it to lisa.

"Open it."

Lisa tried to steady her shaking hands. She opened it and saw the most gorgeous diamond ring the stone was a emerald cut set in white gold with two smaller diamond on either side.

"Oh phillip it's beautiful."

"I've have that ring on the bus for 3 weeks you don't know how many time I wanted to give it to you." Phil said looking at lisa he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Lisa I love you more then words can say. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and Natalie and maybe one day give natty a baby brother or sister. So lisa what I'm asking is." Phil said taking the ring from the box and placing it on Lisa's finger.

"Lisa will you marry me."

Lisa just looked at her hand at the glistening ring. Her heart was beating so fast she look at phil and smiled.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you."

"You will. Oh baby I love you so much." Phil said even he had tears in his eyes.

"I promise I'm gonna be the best husband I can be."

"I know you will."

"And we are gonna do this big I mean circus big. Unless you wanna go small."

"No way I mean I had the small wedding with Michael but we got married in hurry cause he was deploying. I've always dreamed of a big wedding."

"Then it's settled we can go as big as you want it."

Lisa threw her arms around phil and kissed him. She couldn't believe it she was engaged. She was more happy then she has ever been she couldn't wait to tell Natalie and everyone at work.


	38. Chapter 39

_**Phil get's very naughty i think you ladies will love it :) **_

Lisa couldn't believe how fast the summer went by here it was already September.

"Lisa I need your help."

"Layla calm down what's wrong."

"My hair it won't stop frizzing I can't do a photo shoot like this."

"Honey relax come on let's see what I can do."

Layla sat in lisa's chair.

"So where's natty."

"She's in Chicago with Phil's family. She started school this week."

"Ah I miss her."

"Yeah I miss her to."

"Have you guys set a date yet."

"No phil has been so busy we haven't had two seconds to sit down and plan anything."

"Why do you hire a wedding planner."

"A wedding planner I never thought of that. I know who I could ask."

Lisa finished up with Layla and then went to look for the one person she thought of.

She knocked on the mens locker room door. Kofi answered.

"Hey good looking. If your looking for punk he's not here."

"Oh I know I'm not looking for him is Miz around."

"Yeah hold on. Yo miz someone's here to see you."

"Hey lisa. What can I do for you."

"Well actually it's more your wife I want."

"Come again."

"Didn't you say Maryse planned your entire wedding."

"Well yeah she did. Why do you ask."

"I'm desperate I need her help do you think you could call her for me."

"I'll do one better then that."

Lisa and Miz went down to catering and sat at a table he pulled out his ipad and used skype to talk to his wife.

"Hey baby."

"Hi honey. Is everything alright."

"Yeah everything is fine I'm here with Lisa and well she needs your help."

"Hi Maryse."

"Hi lisa how are you."

"I'm good. Well I wanted to know if you maybe might wanna help me plan my wedding."

"Oh honey I would love to help you. What do you have planned so far."

"Nothing. Phil and I have both been so busy we haven't had time to plan when to get married."

"Well then it's settled I'll met you guys in the next city."

"Awesome thanks Maryse."

"Your welcome my dear"

After lisa and Maryse finished up she turned to miz and hugged him.

"Miz thank you so much I feel a million times better."

"Your welcome."

"Hey what's going on here. Miz aren't you married already."

"Oh honey I was just thanking Miz for helping me out. And guess what Maryse is gonna help me plan the wedding."

"Wow that's great honey."

"Yep I'm gonna head to the bus and start writing things down."

Lisa got up gave phil a kiss and headed off to the bus.

"Hey baby wait up. Honey I know you excited about getting help but don't you wanna plan this yourself."

"Of course I do. But with you working non stop and me working non stop with the Diva's neither one of us has had a second to plan anything. Maybe we should just go to Vegas and do it that way."

"Hell no. We are not going to Vegas maybe getting someone's help is what we need. And Maryse is a very good planner."

"Damn straight she is she planned her whole wedding to Miz in 2 months. If I could do that wow I would amaze myself."

Phil pulled lisa into a long embrace but then lisa felt phil's hands starting to roam.

"Um honey we are in the middle of the hall way. Do you think we should be doing this here."

Then his lips started kissing her neck.

"Baby someone is going to catch us here."

Phil looked around for a more private spot. He saw a open storage room he took her by the hand and pulled lisa into the room.

"See much more private now where was I."

His hands went back to what he was doing before.

"Your absolutely crazy. Someone could walk by."

"I don't care do you realize we haven't had sex for almost 3 weeks." Phil said unbutton lisa's blouse.

"3 weeks wow." Lisa said roaming her hands down Phil's back as he attacked her neck.

Lisa took charge and turned phil around placing his back against the wall. She started kissing his neck tasting the salted sweat that permeated from his body. She unzipped the black hoodie he wear revealing his tattooed she kissed every inked piece of skin she snaked her body down to his midsection and started to untie the black shorts he wore pulling them down his muscular hips and seeing to her delight he wasn't wearing anything under them.

"Why Mr. Brooks is that a pistol in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me." She said licking the top of his massive hard on.

"Oh god I'm happy very very happy."

Lisa smiled and took all of him into her mouth moving her head up and down his shaft his hands buried in her long brownish blonde hair. She could hear a growl coming from his she went fast until he bathed the back of her throat with his warm cum.

He reached down and placed her back against the wall and proceeded to give her the same pleasure she had just given him. He got down on his knees and lifted up the skirt she was wearing and moved aside the red silk panties he placed on finger at her already wet folds. When he heard lisa let out a soft moan he smiled knowing that was not enough he replaced his finger with his tongue licking up and down her wet core. He moved his tongue faster until he felt her body shake with an orgasm.

He got up and kissed her roughly she could taste herself on his lips he then took his hands and unclasped the front of her bra and buried his head in the v of her chest licking his way to her harden nipple pinching and biting. After his assault on her breast he turned her around and took her from behind he thrusted deep and hard inside her needed her breast in his hands. He wanted more he wanted to look in her eyes. He turned her back around and took her legs and wrapped them around his waste and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Look at me baby I wanna look in your eyes. I'm gonna make you cum so hard I wanna see your eyes when I do."

She opened her eyes and he thrusted hard and she wrapped her legs around him tighter feeling him go deeper and deeper into herself. He covered her mouth with his they both could feel there climax reaching it's epic triumph. They both looked at each other as there bodies began to shake with on set of the climax. He held onto her with all his strength.

"Oh my god that was wow."

"You sir are really the best in the world."

Phil couldn't help but laugh. He was more in love with lisa then he had ever been he couldn't wait to make her his wife.


	39. Chapter 40

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP I'VE BEEN SICK FOR A COUPLE DAYS AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA BLAH BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AGAIN I'M GOING TO RAW ON MONDAY NIGHT I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE PUNK, AJ AND AMBROSE :) ANYWAY ENJOY :) **_

It's been 3 weeks, 3 weeks of wedding planning and Maryse has been a angel. The crew was in NYC, phil was off with the guys doing promo work and radio interviews while lisa was in the high class wedding dress district with Maryse, Aj and kaitlyn.

"Wow I can't believe how many places we've been to. What is this like the 10th place."

"12th place actually Aj. But we need to find the perfect dress for lisa and I'm gonna find it if it kills me."

Lisa was so happy Maryse was helping she is such a mad women when it comes to planning this wedding.

As the entered there 12th bridal shop lisa was in dress heaven.

"Oh maryse all these dresses look gorgeous."

"Yes they do. Excuse me can you tell Joshua that Maryse Mizanin is here to see him."

Lisa just kept looking around. She was mesmerized by all the gorgeous dresses.

"Mar mar my love. Come kiss me."

"Joshie my dear. Kiss kiss."

"And you must be my beautiful bride." Josh said kissing lisa's hand.

"Hello Joshua."

"Josh. Lisa is looking for something simple yet elegant. This wedding is to be very special."

"Mar mar my dear my middle name is special now lisa come with me and we will find you a wedding dress fit for a princess."

Joshua took lisa and lead her to a room filled with all kinds of dresses, short dresses, long dresses, lisa was overwhelmed.

2 hours later.

Lisa tried on so many dresses. Each one was beautiful but they just weren't her.

"Maryse we've been here for 2 hours and I think lisa has tried on the whole store. You think she'll ever find the right one."

"Frankly Aj I'm getting a little worried myself the wedding is 1 month away. If she doesn't find a dress today she might never find one."

Suddenly lisa came out of the dressing room wearing a gown that was so gorgeous it took the girls breath away.

"Oh lisa you look gorgeous."

"Really Aj." Lisa said turning around to look at the ivory colored knee length dress it was very simple but very elegant just what lisa wanted.

It was ivory colored sleeveless covered in sequins with a small bow on the back.

"Lisa the important thing is do you like it."

Lisa looked one more time.

"I love it. This is the one."

"Congratulations lisa you have finally found the perfect dress."

Lisa smiled at Maryse.

After a very long day of shopping and finally finding the dress of her dreams lisa was fast asleep on the bus.

Phil came in after a long day of radio interviews and promos and photo shoots. He took off his shoes and slid into bed with lisa and placed his arms around her.

"Hmmm hey handsome."

"Hi gorgeous. How was your day with the girls."

"Great. I found my dress."

"That's great baby."

"Can you believe in 1 month I'm gonna be Mrs. Phillip jack brooks."

Phil snuggled against Lisa's neck.

"I can't wait to put another ring on your finger."

"Chaleen called me today."

"Is everything ok with natty."

"Everything is fine baby. She just wanted to say that natty is having fun in school. And she got an A on her spelling test."

"I miss my baby girl so much I can't wait to see her again."

Phil could hear lisa sniffle.

"Baby what's wrong."

"I just really miss her."

"Ah baby don't cry. Just think in a few weeks we'll be in Chicago. And before you know it the wedding will be here."

Lisa kissed phil.

"There now. I don't know about but I'm exhausted what do you say we get some sleep."

Lisa shook her head and her and phil settled down for a hopeful restful night of sleep. Lisa couldn't wait to see natty and most of all she couldn't wait for the wedding now that she had the perfect dress she knew nothing could spoil there big day.


	40. Chapter 41

Boston, Philadelphia, New York, Florida, Pittsburgh, California and Las Vegas.

A month filled with house show's, raw, smack down, radio and TV appearances and photo shoot after photo shoot lisa and phil were finally on the road home to Chicago.

They had been on the road since Natty's birthday in july all summer long one city after another. Lisa finally had to decided for natty to go back to Chicago with phil's sister so she could start school. Lisa had natty home schooled on the road but she felt it wasn't enough so she made the difficult choice for natty to leave lisa and phil and go to Chicago to be in school.

Here it was now December the wedding 2 weeks away and lisa was more excited then she has ever been.

"Mommy when are you and daddy coming home."

"We will be there in the morning honey. Daddy and I will pick you up at school."

"Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you to baby. Bye."

Lisa hung up with natty and headed back into the living area of the bus.

"How's natty."

"Missing us. I told her we would pick her up at school tomorrow."

"Good I can't wait to see her."

They were about 9 hours outside of Chicago.

"Well I'm beat I'm gonna go nap you coming baby."

"No I think I'm gonna sit up for awhile and read you go get some sleep."

Phil leaned down and kissed lisa's forehead. She smiled as she watched phil disappear into the back room of the bus.

About a hour later lisa's eyelids begun to get heavy she put the book she was reading down and laid her head back.

She felt someone caressing her cheek. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see who it was.

"Michael."

"Hello my love."

Lisa sat up shocked to see she wasn't on the bus she was on the beach in south Carolina.

"Am I dreaming."

"Yes you are."

"Oh Michael so much has happened." Lisa said looking down at her engagement ring. Michael grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"I know. I might be dead but I can see everything."

"That's actually kind of creepy." Lisa said with a chuckle.

"It is actually. Lisa I'm so glad you moved on and your happy and our little girl is happy to."

"She reminds so much of you. Her mannerisms, her facial expression every thing she does reminds me so much of you." Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey you've done good. She's healthy she's happy and she has a great father in her life."

"Your not mad about that."

"Mad no never I'm extremely happy that natty has someone in her life that she can call daddy. And she loves phil and I can see you love him just as much as you loved me."

"I still love you Michael. Your always gonna be apart of me and phil knows that I have two of the best men in my life two men that I love more then life itself. Phil gave me a reason to live again he gave me a reason to love again. I was so scared that I would never find someone that loved me they way that you did. And he's given me that and he's given our daughter a chance to have father in her life. I just wish your sister could accept it."

"Maggie's a tough nut to crack she always has been she never ever should have done what she did to you. She put you and phil threw all that heartache and it was wrong. She needs help. I wish was still here she may never be this way if I hadn't enlisted."

"Michael you enlisted to follow in your father's footsteps. You wanted to be just like him and she never understood that. I was no I am proud of you. You saved so many lives."

"But I couldn't save myself. I left you alone with a baby on the way I never forgave myself and I still don't I think that's why haven't rested in peace. I've been worried about you and natty my mom and my sister."

"Honey we are all fine. Your mom is amazing she prays for you everyday. As for me and Natty were ok were safe and we are loved."

"I'm so glad phil is there for my girls. I knew he would be the right fit."

"What. What did you say."

"I knew phil would be the right fit. Sweetie before I could get into heaven I needed to find someone to take care of you and natty It wouldn't have felt right leaving you all alone. When I saw phil granted I thought he was a punk rocker with all those tattoos. But I realized he's good man. He treats you with respect and he admires you. And natty he loves her and it shows."

"You really are my guardian angel."

Michael touched lisa's cheek.

"Baby I have to go. I'm sorry."

"I know. I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to you again."

"No not goodbye. Until we meet again." Michael said kissing lisa on her cheek.

"Goodbye my love. Until we meet again."

"Goodbye Michael." Lisa said with a smile.

When she woke up she brushed a tear from her cheek and smiled. She pulled a picture of her and Michael out of her purse and held it in her hands.

"Goodbye my love. Until we meet again."

Lisa smiled one more time she placed the picture in her book and headed to the bedroom. She slipped into bed and put her arms around phil she was so happy that Michael came to her in her dream. She now knew that the wedding was going to be magical.


	41. Chapter 42

Lisa waited patiently outside Natty's school. She finally saw Natalie come out holding Chaleen's hand.

"Natalie."

"Mommy." She let go of Chaleen's hand and ran toward her mother.

"Oh baby girl I have missed you so much."

"I missed you to mommy." Natty said hugging lisa.

"Hi Cha." Lisa said hugging Chaleen.

"Hi. So where is my brother."

"He's back at the house."

"I'm sorry Ms Anderson. Hi I'm Miss Lilly I'm Natalie's teacher."

"Hello Miss Lilly. I'm sorry I haven't met you sooner I travel a lot with work but I do thank you for letting my sister in law bring her and pick her up all the time."

"It's no problem we have a lot of mothers and fathers that work all the time and travel a lot to. Natalie you forgot your drawing from art class." Miss Lilly said handing natty her picture.

"Oh honey that is a beautiful. What is it."

"It us mommy. Look there's you and aunt cha and grandma and daddy."

"And who's that up by the sun."

"That's daddy's he's my angel."

Miss lilly was confused.

"Natty will you go sit with aunt cha while I talk to your teacher."

Lisa set natty down and she went skipping off with Chaleen.

"I guess your wondering why natty is calling two men daddy."

"Frankly it is a bit confusing."

"Well you see Phil my fiancé he adopted Natalie and The angel is my late husband Michael Natalie's biological father."

"Oh now I see. Not confusing anymore. Well your daughter is amazing she's very smart and very well behaved. And she is a very good helper."

"Thank you miss Lilly sorry for the confusion."

"It's ok." Lilly said her goodbye and lisa went over to cha and natty.

"So are you ready to go home and see daddy."

"Yes yes yes." Natty said jumping up and down.

Lisa thanked Chaleen and loaded natty into the car and head home. When they got home lisa unlocked the door and headed inside.

"Phil honey were home."

Natty headed up the steps to the living room.

"Daddy."

"There's my princess." Phil said as he scooped natty into his arms.

"Look daddy I drew a picture in art class today."

"You did let me see. Tell me who everyone is baby girl."

"That's mommy and aunt cha, grandma, you and my angel."

"Your angel who's your angel honey."

"That's my other daddy Michael he's my guardian angel."

"Yes he is baby." Phil said kissing natty on cheek and then looking at lisa with a smile.

After dinner phil played with natty while lisa was on the phone with Maryse.

"Ok so everything is all set. The caterers will be at the hall at noon to start setting up. The wedding is at 2pm and the pictures are going to be taken at the park next to the church."

"Wow Maryse do you even sleep. You've got everything planned out. Your amazing."

"Honey this is the most special day of your life I want you to enjoy it not have to worry about what everyone is doing. Now go enjoy that precious little girl of your and that handsome hunk of a man. I'll see you next week for the big day."

Lisa smiled after she hung up with Maryse. She went over and sat on the floor with phil and natty she couldn't wait for next week to come. Excited was a understatement she was down right giddy about the wedding.


	42. Chapter 43

It was the night before the wedding and it was time for the rehearsal dinner. Maryse asked one of her party planner friend for the use of her restaurant. Everyone was there.

Lisa was sitting next to phil holding hands and looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

Everyone was telling there stories of how lisa and phil got together each one more romantic then the next one. But one really touched her heart. It was from Hunter.

"When I first met lisa here she was her little one in a car seat and her looking just worn down and exhausted fresh out of beauty school. So my wife Stephanie tells me that this girl is amazing at hair and make she could be a great assets to the company. That was 4 year ago and here she is today marrying the most undeserving degenerate I have ever seen. But he's good to her he's made her and her little girl very happy. To lisa and phil may you have to most amazing, exciting and happy life together and lisa I never thought you would be the one to get this one to settle down. To lisa and phil." Hunter said raising his glass.

"Thank you Hunter that was so beautiful."

"Your welcome honey. Like I said I never thought this one would ever settle down what's you secret."

"She loves me man that's the secret."

Lisa, phil and hunter just laughed.

About an hour later lisa and phil were outside enjoying there last moments together.

"Do you realize this time tomorrow you sir are going to be officially off the market."

"Honey I was off the market the day I made love to you for the first time. And I couldn't be happier."

"I just have one question to ask you."

"What's that baby."

"Your not a jewelry wearing person so how is this gonna work."

"Well I'm gonna wear my ring. But I also got this."

He showed lisa his ring finger when he took off the band aid she saw a new tattoo on his wedding ring finger.

"You got my name tattooed on your finger." Lisa said smilling.

"Yep I did so when I can't wear my ring like when I'm wrestling I'll look down and I'll see your name and that means your always with me."

Lisa started laughing.

"What's so funny."

"Great minds think alike." Lisa said revealing phil's name tattooed on her ring finger.

"You didn't. when did you get that."

"The other night. Aj and Kaitlyn took me to get it."

Phil pulled lisa in for a very passionate kiss.

"Ok you two break it up save it for tomorrow."

Aj said coming out with sheamus.

"Yeah you two you'll have the rest of your lives to do that but tonight Lass phil is coming with us."

"Yeah and Lisa is having a slumber party with me and Kaitlyn. So say goodbye to phil cause we have to go."

Lisa and phil both stared daggers at Sheamus and Aj.

"Well I guess it's time to go."

"Yep I guess so. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

Phil and lisa kissed one last time.

After they said there goodbyes Lisa left with aj and Kaitlyn and phil left with sheamus and colt.

A few hours after the girls got to the hotel lisa lay in bed wide awake. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate when she looked she smiled it was a text from phil.

_**Phil- tomorrow you become my wife and we finally become a family I'll see you at the alter my life my love my everything sweet dreams gorgeous I love you.**_

She smiled and texted him back.

**_Lisa- I can't wait to see you my handsome prince. You've given me everything I have ever wanted. I love you so much I'll see you at the alter. Sweet dreams handsome._**

She sent the text and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The morning couldn't come quick enough lisa was ready to start a new life with phil and to finally give natty the life she deserves.


	43. Chapter 44

_**Sorry it took so long and the end is really bad. But i promise the next chapter will be better. I was at raw tonight so now i'm gonna go to bed and have sweet dreams about Punk and the shield. I hope everyone likes it and won't be to mad at me. **_

Lisa was up bright and early the next morning. And so was everyone else. Lisa was in the shower just enjoying her alone time until a very excited Aj came busting threw the door.

"Lisa."

"Oh my god Aj. Can't you see I'm trying to relax a little and you come busting in here like someone just tossed you threw the door. What is it."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Maryse is here with her hair and make up people."

"Ok thanks. Oh Aj wait."

"Yeah."

"Is Chaleen here with natty yet."

"Yeah they just got here. So hurry up and get your butt out here."

Lisa heard the door shut and just laughed. After 20 more minutes lisa finally came out of the shower towel wrapped around her head.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby. Oh look at your hair you look so pretty."

"I hope you don't mind lisa I thought we would get Natty's hair done first cause you are gonna take the longest to get ready. So Chaleen, Aj and Kaitlyn are all getting there hair and make up done now so you can relax for a bit. Why don't you sit relax have a cup of tea."

Lisa just smiled she was so glad to have someone there keeping everything in order so since she had time before she needed to get ready she decided to call phil and see how he was doing.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hi Gorgeous. How are things over there."

"Oh there good. Colt's asleep on the couch, Sheamus is sleeping in the chair and Wade is in the shower. Is it a mad house over there."

"No it's actually the calm before the storm I guess, Maryse is a life saver I never would have been able to pull this off without her."

"I miss you. I was odd waking up and not feeling your arms around me."

"Yeah I know I woke and you weren't there and natty wasn't jumping on the bed to wake us up. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." Lisa was interrupted by Maryse.

"Lisa oh I'm sorry but we are ready for you."

"Ok I'll be right out. Honey I gotta go time for me get all dolled up."

"Alright I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you to."

Lisa hung up with phil and went out into the living room and got ready for the wedding.

As lisa was getting ready she wondered what was going on over at Phil's place.

"Dude you have no clue how to tie a tie." Sheamus said

"Oh yeah like you know how to tie one ass hat." Colt Said.

"Oi will you two let me do this." wade said tying Phil's tie.

"Wow wade thanks where did you learn to tie a tie."

"My grandfather loved wearing tie's everywhere. So I learned from him."

Phil looked in the mirror putting on his jacket.

"You ready for this man." Colt said

"I'm more then ready. I've been waiting for a girl like lisa my whole life. And natty she's just a bonus. I'm gonna make a good life for her and natty and who knows maybe one day I'll have a little boy or girl of my very own."

"Dude this is a new side of you. I like it."

Phil just smiled at Colt.

Back at the hotel.

After about 2 hours of hair and make up lisa was finally in her dress and ready to see the finished project.

"Ok lisa take a look."

Lisa turned around and looked in the mirror and she was amazing.

"Oh my god."

"Mommy you look a princess."

"Thank you baby and you look very pretty to like a little princess."

"Ok girls its time to get this show on the road."

Every one headed downstairs to the waiting limo. It was a short but eventful ride to the church lisa was so excited to see natty enjoy her first ride in a limo. When they got to the church lisa could feel a lump in her throat the size of a soccer ball.

Everyone was inside waiting for the wedding to start. Lisa and the girls were in the bridal room getting some touch ups on there make up.

"Ok lisa its time for gifts. Now Since I'm you maid of honor which I love by the way I wanna give you something borrowed. These are my favorite pair of earring phil gave me these on my 16th birthday." Chaleen said handed lisa a pair of pearl earrings.

"Thank you cha I'll guard them with my life."

"Ok my turn. Lisa I have your something old. This has been in my family for years and well it's gonna be awhile before I get married so I want you to wear this." Aj said handing lisa a very old antic broche.

"Aj it's so pretty. Thank you." Lisa said pinning it on the front of her dress.

"And I have your blue. And I think you know what this is." Kaitlyn said handing lisa a blue guarder.

All lisa could do was laugh.

"Ok I've got my barrowed my old and my blue. But I don't have anything new."

"Here mommy this your new." Natty said handing lisa a little pink box when she opened it it was a little heart necklace with a diamond in the middle.

"Awe baby it's pretty thank you." Aj helped lisa put on the necklace.

"Lisa I think you are ready to go." Maryse said. Lisa was nervous as she walked out into the hall way. Since she didn't have a dad in her life she really had no one to give her away. So she asked the one person who thought was more like a big brother. She asked Chris Jericho.

"You ready to rock and roll little lady."

"I'm more the ready Chris. And Chris thanks for doing this."

"I'm honored to it. Now let's get you married."

Chris smiled and grabbed lisa's hand and placed it on his arm.

After everyone was up at the front of the church lisa was ready to walk down the isle to phil. She was so nervous her hands started to shake but Chris took care of that he whispered into her ear as they walked down the long isle.

"Don't be scared honey just keep your eyes on Phil and all the nerves will vanish."

And he was right the minute lisa looked at phil all the nervous feelings she was having disappeared.

After the long journey they finally stood in front of the church.

"Who gives this women to this man."

"Her family, her friends and I do." Chris said kissing lisa on the cheek.

She took Phil's hand and stood in front of him. All they could do was smile at each other.

"We are gathered here today to join Phillip and Lisa in the bond of holy matrimony. If anyone here knows why these two people should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lisa and phil both stood there in silence and shared a smile.

"Very well. Marriage is a sacred bond and should not be taken into lightly. Now as I understand Lisa and phil have written there own vows and would like to share them with there family and friends. Phil would you like to go first."

Phil took lisa's hands.

"Well here we are. Standing here in front of all are friends and family. Seeing you walk down that isle you took my breath away. You look more beautiful then the first day I met you. As the days went on you showed me a side of you that I just wanted to get to know better. It just made me fall more in love with you. And you gave me something I never thought I would ever get the chance to do. Have someone call me daddy. You and Natalie Rose are the biggest parts of my life. And I don't think I would want it any other way. The day I asked you to marry me was the single most exciting moment of my life. I love you so much. You're my best friend my life and my love. I'm gonna make you so proud to call me your husband. I love you and Natalie I love you to princess." Phil said with a single tear running down his cheek.

"Lisa."

"I never thought I would find someone to love after Michael died. But I did. You opened my eyes and gave me so many reason's to love again. You showed me compassion, trust and you showed me the most important thing you should me passion. I have never been more in love with you then I am right now. You came into my life when it was filled with such dark clouds and sorrow and I thank you do that. You gave my little our little girl a father to love and cherish. You gave me the warmth and tenderness that I haven't felt in a long time. Everyday with you is something new. Thank you for showing me the world and thank you for showing me that love can still exist. I love you so much with all my heart and soul."

Lisa had tears in her eyes to.

"May I have the rings. Phil placed the ring on lisa's finger and repeat after me."

"I Phillip."

_**"I Phillip."**_

"Take you lisa to me my wife."

**_"Take you lisa to be my wife." _**

"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish for better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish until we are parted by death."

**_"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish for better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish until we are parted by death."_** Phil said slipping the ring on lisa's finger.

"Lisa." She didn't even wait for the preacher.

_**"I lisa take you Phillip to be my husband To have and to hold, to love and to cherish for better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish until we are parted by death."**_ She said slipping the ring on Phil's finger.

"Then by power vest in me by the Great State of Illinois and the city of Chicago I now pronounce that you are husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

Phil stepped closer to lisa.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

They sealed there union with a kiss. They could hear there friends and family clap with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm proud to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Phillip Jack Brooks."

Lisa and Phil started to walk up the isle when something happened. Lisa heard a popping noise.

"What was that noise."

"I don't know a car backfire."

Lisa was scared. Suddenly what they both thought was a car backfiring was actually gun shots.

"Lisa get down."

But before lisa could get down on the ground she saw phil take 4 bullets.

"Phil no. Oh my god."

Sheamus was holding lisa back she finally got free and crawled over to phil.

"Phil oh my god. Baby." Lisa pulled her hands away and they were covered in blood. Phil's blood. He was shot 4 times. Once in the stomach, once in the chest and twice in the leg.

"Someone call 911."

A minute later the ambulance arrived and loaded phil in the back of the cab.

"Stay with me baby. Oh god please stay with me."

Lisa held phi's hand.

His breathing was very labored but his eye were open.

"Lisa."

"No baby don't speak. Save your strength. Your gonna be fine."

Lisa cried she couldn't believe what was going on what was suppose to be the happiest day in her life was turning into a nightmare.


	44. Chapter 45

The sirens wailed. The commotion was loud no one knew what had just happened. Lisa was in an ambulance with her new husband her ivory wedding dress covered in his blood.

Back at the church the police searched for anything that would tell them what happened. John, Aj, Kaitlyn, Sheamus and Wade all stayed behind and were questioned.

"I can't believe this." Aj said clutching John's hand.

"Lisa must be going crazy." Said John.

Wade was looking around.

"Guys where's Natalie."

"Natalie. Natalie rose." said Aj.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Said Kaitlyn.

Everyone was worried. After 20 minutes the looked everywhere but no one could find her.

"Guys I can't find her. Where was she when the shooting started." Aj asked.

"Umm she was with oh my god I don't know who she was with." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh my god. Where is she." Aj panicked.

"Aj stay calm I'm gonna call Chaleen."

John called Chaleen who was on her way to the hospital.

"Hello."

"Cha it's John look I know your on your way to the hospital but is natty with you."

"No she's not I thought she was there with you guys."

"We can't find her we looked everywhere."

"Oh my god. First Phil get's shot and now natty is missing."

"Don't worry Cha. You just take care of lisa and phil we will find natty."

"I will john, Just find here I don't think lisa could survive if something happened to natty and phil in the same day.

John got off the phone with Cha he went over to one of the officers still surveying the scene.

"Officer, Officer we have a little girl missing."

"Sir we have a more pressing issue here a man was shot."

"Yes sir I understand that. The little girl missing is the daughter of the man shot she's missing she's only 6 years old." John Said.

"Ok where was she last seen."

"She was with the wedding party and when all the commotion started she disappeared. We looked all over the church no one can find her."

Just as the officer was about to say something Kaitlyn came running from the front of the church.

"Guys I went into the bridal room to see if she was hiding in there and I found this."

The cop took the piece of paper from Kaitlyn and read it.

"Well I think we know why Mr. Brooks was shot." He turned the note around to show the group.

John read it out loud to everyone.

"Natalie Rose is mine, she was always mine, no court will keep her away from me, You took my brothers daughter now I take your husband, how does it feel to be a widow twice. You will never see natty again as long as I live. If you try and find her I'll kill what you hold dear. You can't have everything you have to choose your daughter or your lover. Make the choice." John read the note to everyone.

"Oh god. Maggie she's Natalie." Aj said.

"Who's maggie." The officer asked.

"Margret is lisa's ex sister in law. She always believed that Natalie was meant to be with her so she took lisa to court to gain custody of Natty when the judge ruled in Lisa's favor maggie lost it." Aj said

"Did Maggie ever threaten lisa or her husband's life."

"No not that I know of. Oh my god what if, what if Maggie's already killed Natalie. Oh god what if she killed phil to." Aj said.

"Aj calm down you stay here with everyone I'm gonna go to the hospital and give Lisa some support." John said leaving.

On the way to the hospital Lisa tried to stay calm but it was hard.

"Stay with me baby. Please stay with me." Lisa said holding Phil's blood soaked hand in hers.

The ambulance finally stopped when they took phil out they rushed him straight into the ER. Lisa was about to go threw the door with them but she was stopped by the nurse.

"I'm sorry but you can't go back there." Said the nurse.

"Please I have to be with my husband please."

"I'm sorry but if your back there you'll be in the way when we know more we will come get you."

Lisa just stood there in shock. Tears streaming down her face.

"Lisa."

"Chaleen."

She hugged Chaleen.

"What's going on."

"I don't know. They took him straight into surgery."

Lisa hugged Chaleen that's when she saw john come running in.

"Lisa"

"John."

John held lisa.

"Have you heard anything."

"No they rushed him right back into surgery. John there was so much blood. I don't even know if he's alive or oh my god I can't even say it. He can't die john he can't. We need him. Natty and I need him."

John just tightened his hold on lisa trying to comfort her. That's when she noticed.

"John. Where's Natalie."

John couldn't look at lisa.

"John where is my daughter. Chaleen did she come with you."

"No I thought she was still at the church with the girls."

Lisa looked at John.

"John Felix Anthony Cena where is Natalie."

"She's gone no one can find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her. Where is she." Lisa said on the verge of a breakdown.

"Lisa we looked everywhere. Every inch of that church got searched the only thing we did find was a note."

"A note from who."

"From Maggie."

"Oh my god she has natty doesn't she."

"The police will find her lisa do you hear me they will find her right now you need to focus on Phil. I promise I'll move heaven and earth to find her." John said.

Lisa couldn't believe what was happening here she was standing in a bloody wedding dress wondering if her husband was alive or dead and now her daughter was kidnapped by a crazy demented women. She wondered how this day could get any worse she was about to find out.


	45. Chapter 46

Lisa was still standing in the hall in her blood soaked dress.

"Excuse me Mrs. Brooks. I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you. But would you like to change into something else."

Lisa looked down and realized she was still in her dress.

"Um yes I would my sister in law has clothes for me. Nurse can you tell me anything."

"No I'm sorry I don't have any information. I wish I did. When your ready I can take you down to the nurses quarters to get cleaned up."

Lisa just nodded. Cha gave lisa a change of clothes and the nurse took her to get cleaned up. After she was done she returned to the waiting area she was stopped in the hall by the same nurse.

"Mrs. Brooks. I forgot to give you this. The doctors took it off your husband. Thought you might like to hold on to it."

The nurse handed her phil's wedding ring she clutched it in her hand and the tears just came pouring out. Lisa slipped down the wall and brought her knee's up to her chest and just cried.

John came around the corner and rushed over to lisa.

"Lisa honey what happened is it phil."

"No. The nurse she gave me this." Lisa opened her hand and john saw phil's ring.

"Come on honey let's go sit in the waiting room with everyone."

John helped lisa to her feet and guided her to the waiting room where everyone was. Lisa and john sat down together he held her hand.

"John is there any news on Natalie."

"No sweetie the police are looking everywhere when they know something they promised to call me."

"Lisa."

"Aj. My little Aj." Lisa said hugging aj.

Everyone was just sitting around waiting not knowing what to do or to say. Lisa was just watching everything go on around her. She felt like time had stopped she just closed her eyes and picture her phil and natty lying in bed just watching cartoons on the bus going to another city but that's not where she was she was sitting in a waiting room of a hospital waiting for the doctors to come out and tell her if her husband was alive or dead.

"How ya holding up honey." John asked rubbing her back.

"John it's been 2 hours since they brought him in why haven't they come out and told me anything. I just want some answers."

"I know you do baby. We all do. Why don't I go get you something to eat or some water."

"No I'm good. I just want to know if phil is alive or dead. That's all I wanna know." Lisa said starting to cry again John didn't know what to do he got up and kneeled down in front of lisa.

"Listen to me. Phil is a fighter I'll bet you all the money I have he's in there yelling at those doctors to let him out so he can come out here and come see you." He said whipping the tears from her face.

"Mrs. Brooks."

"Yes that's me."

"Mrs. Brooks I'm Dr. Walsh maybe would could talk in private."

"No this is my husbands family. Please Doctor is my husband alive."

"Just barley. We removed 4 bullets. He was hit in the shoulder once in the leg and once in the stomach. The fourth bullet was dangerously close to his heart we removed it but he lost a lot of blood. He's currently receiving a blood transfusion. While he was on the operating table his heart stopped twice which made his heart very weak. I'm sorry to say but your husband has slipped into a coma. I'm very sorry."

"Can I see him."

"Yes follow me."

"Chaleen come with me."

"Lisa do you want me to come to."

Lisa shook her head yes.

The doctor took them to a private room but when they walked in lisa felt her heart sink.

"Oh my god."

"Would you like me to explain the machines he is on."

Lisa nodded.

"As you can see we had to put a tube down his throat he is currently not breathing on his this will help him breath it will keep his lungs active. This one is monitoring his heart as you can see it's very weak. The next 72 hours are critical. I'll give you some privacy."

John thanked the doctor. Lisa took phil's hand and just held it close to her heart. Chaleen took his right hand and just held it. Lisa leaned in close and talked to phil.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here. So is john and Chaleen were all here baby. You have to come to me I need you. Baby she took natty. Maggie took are baby girl. You have to wake up you have get better please."

"Phil. It's John I promise you I'm gonna do everything I can to find natty and bring her back. I give you and lisa my word I'll find your daughter."

John and cha left lisa alone with phil.

"I love you baby. This is suppose to be are wedding night. This shouldn't be happening you shouldn't be lying here fighting for your life. We should be home with natty. Why did this have to happen baby. I just don't understand. I love you so much. Please come back to me." Lisa said she leaned down and softly kissed Phil's cheek.

She was at a lose she didn't know what to do she wanted to take his place but what she wanted more was him not to be lying in a hospital bed fighting to survive. Lisa couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Her brand new husband lying in the hospital bed pale a tube helping him breath. Her little girl taken from her by a crazy psychopath. She never pictured her life like this she prayed she could turn back the hands of time and go back to a happier moment but this was real life and her family was in shambles all because of one women.


	46. Chapter 47

It's been 24 hours since phil was brought into the hospital. And lisa has been by his side ever since. She would talk to him and hold his hand.

As she was holding his left hand she remembered the nurse had given her his wedding ring she reached in her pocket and took it out and held it in her hand.

"You know when the nurse gave this to me I thought the worse. But then I realized they took it off so it didn't get lost."

She took his hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Baby you put my ring on my finger and made me a promise that no matter what you would always be there for me. Well I'm making a promise to you I will always be here I'm never leaving your side. Remember for better or worse in sickness and in health. I'm never leaving baby never." Lisa said holding phil's hand up to her cheek.

Meanwhile on the other side of town a tormented, psychotic and demented Maggie plotted what her next move would be. Sitting with her partner in crime Rick a man she met in a bar after the court took Natty away from her yelling at the tv.

"Damn it why isn't there any news on that phony's death yet. He has to be dead."

"Maggie why the hell are you so invested in this guy dying."

"Because Rick my dear. Phillip is a insect on society and insect need to be exterminated."

"Wow all this because of brat kid. What is she to you anyway."

"She's my baby girl and mommy and well I'm gonna her mommy."

"Mags she has a mother her real mother right."

Maggie was becoming agitated.

"Rick. Lisa is not fit to be a mother. She hops into bed with some tattooed degenerate whoring herself all over town while that poor innocent little girl get's shuffled from city to city just so she can fuck her boyfriend anywhere she wants."

"Maggie this is crazy you." Rick said but Maggie cut him off.

"Shh look a news report turn it up.

**_This is Patricia Morgan reporting for channel 9 news where 24 hours ago the scene of a horrific shooting. Just a few feet away from me where the wedding of Phil Brooks better known as WWE Superstar Cm Punk was gunned down as far as we know Mr Brooks is in critical condition. Mr Brooks was shot 4 times as of right now we do not have any leads the police are also telling us not only was Cm Punk shot but his adopted daughter Natalie Rose Brooks was kidnapped. The police think the two could be connected. When we know more we will report back to you This is Patricia Morgan reporting live for Channel 9 News._**

Maggie was livid she threw the remote control across the room.

"Son of a bitch. How the hell is that bastard still alive.

Rick just kept looking he didn't know what to say. Maggie heard natty crying she went into check on her.

"Natalie honey why are you crying."

"I want my daddy. I want my mommy."

Maggie sat in front of natty.

"Oh honey your mommy doesn't want you anymore and your daddy well he's dead. Your never gonna be with them ever again I'm gonna be your new mommy."

Natalie pulled back from Maggie. Even though natty was only 6 years old she knew her aunt Maggie was crazy.

Back at the hospital.

Lisa was sitting in the chair watching Phil's chest move up and down with the help of the breathing machine. Lisa didn't even realize someone come in the room till she felt hands on her shoulders when she looked up she saw John. She placed her hand on his and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey honey. How ya doing."

"Ok I guess." Lisa said as john sat next to her. She held his hand against her cheek. He could see she was exhausted.

"Honey when was the last time you got any sleep or took a nap."

"OH I don't know. Before the wedding. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. Between phil being here and natty missing my head is just swimming with what if's and why's. I'm sure it's all over the news about Phil and Natty by now. John I knew maggie was unstable but I didn't think she would resort to this. Trying to kill Phillip and taken an innocent little girl away from her family it's unreal."

"I know it honey all of this seems like a bunch of bad dreams all rolled into one. I wish there was something I could do to help out I feel so helpless right now. I feel responsible."

"John your not responsible for this. If anything you've been a help to me I would go mad if I didn't have someone strong to rely on."

Lisa could see john was upset.

"John I know you and Phil don't really get along but I'm sure he would be happy to know you're here with me helping me get threw this."

After lisa and john talked lisa turned around and saw tears streaming down phil's cheek.

"John look he's crying." Lisa said then phil opened his eyes. "Oh my god john he opened his eyes. Baby I'm here I'm right here."

He tried to talk but couldn't. John went over to phil's right side.

"No baby you can't talk you have tube down your throat it's helping you breath."

Phil tried lifting his hand but was to weak. Lisa took his hand and held it close to her. He turned his head very little and grabbed john's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here man."

John squeezed Phil's hand back. But suddenly phil's machines started beeping and alarms were going off.

"What's happening."

"I don't know I'm gonna get the doctor."

Before john could leave the doctor came rushing in the nurse pulled lisa off to the side.

"Damn it he's bleeding out."

"Doctor he's flat lining."

"Nurse get pressure on that wound. Charge the paddles. Clear."

Lisa jumped when they shocked phil.

"Still flat lined."

"Boost it up. Charged. Clear."

"We got a rhythm."

They wheeled phil out of the room.

"Where are they taking him." Lisa said hysterical.

"We need to open him up again."

"But you said his heart was weak can he survive another surgery."

"At this point I don't know. The second I'm out of surgery I'll come find you Mrs. Brooks. I'll do what I can to save your husband."

Lisa couldn't handle this anymore she turned and cried on john's shoulder.

"Oh my god john why is this happening. I can't lose him john. I can't lose him."

"You won't lose him you won't." John said holding lisa.

Suddenly john felt lisa's body go limp. He picked her up and placed her on the sofa in phil's hospital room.

"Hey lisa, lisa wake up. Shit. I need a doctor in here."

"What's wrong."

"Her husband was just taken in for another surgery and she just passed out I think it's from all the stress."

The nurse called for another nurse they put lisa on a stretcher and took her to a exam room.

John was beside himself he just saw his friend faint dead away all because of some crazy women who tried to kill her husband and took her daughter.

"I promise lisa. I'll find Natalie even if I have to kill someone to do it."


	47. Chapter 48

"Lisa, baby, hey sleeping beauty wake up."

Lisa stirred then opened her eyes and when she did she was shocked to see who was sitting in front of her.

"Phil. Oh my god your ok." Lisa said grabbing phil and hugging him tight.

"Honey I can't breath your crushing my chest." He said.

Lisa loosened her grip on him. She ran her hands down his chest.

"Your ok. I can't believe it."

"Baby I'm fine. I always have been fine. Question is are you ok."

Lisa couldn't believe where she was. She was is in Phil's bedroom on the bed. It was like nothing had ever happened.

"Natty where's natty."

"She's at my sister's. Honey are you ok you seem out of it."

Lisa put her head in her hands.

"It was a dream it was all a dream."

"Ok your scaring me what dream what happened."

"We had just finished the wedding as we were walking up the isle you got shot."

"Wow I got shot. Seriously."

"Yeah there was blood everywhere and then you died twice and then natty got kidnapped oh god it was horrible."

"Oh baby come here." Phil said holding lisa in his arms. "It's ok baby it was all dream." he said stroking her hair.

Lisa looked up and was about to kiss phil when she saw his shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh my god phil."

He looked down and just collapsed in lisa's arms. Lisa heard maniacal laughter. When she looked up she saw Maggie holding a gun in her hand.

"Oh come off it lisa did you really think you were gonna get your happy ever after. Not a chance in hell."

"Maggie why, why are you doing this."

"Why I'll tell you why. That man is not father material. He's joke and waste of life I'm doing the world a favor one less loser in this world to deal with."

"Mommy mommy."

"Natty baby get back don't come in here."

Maggie picked Natty up.

"Mommy can we go I wanna get some ice cream."

"Yes we can baby girl. Say goodbye to your family lisa cause when I'm done with you you'll be joining him like they say till death do us part and well you two belong together in death."

Maggie fired the gun.

Lisa's eyes sprang open. When she looked around she saw she was in a hospital room.

"Oh my god my head."

"Hey your up."

"John. What the hell happened I feel like a truck hit me."

"You passed out, Doc thinks your stressed out."

"Oh my god phil. The surgery and word yet."

"No nothing yet."

"How long was I out."

"About 4 hours. It's 3 am."

Lisa just sighed she grabbed john's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for being here."

He just squeezed her hand back.

"Well hello Mrs. Brooks I'm Dr. Kelly how are you feeling."

"OK I guess a little weak. What happened to me."

"Well Mr Cena told me about your husband and what's being going on. Your blood pressure was very high which caused you to black out. We also ran some more blood work to rule out anything else and I have those results back."

"So am I stress out cause my husband is in surgery that he is very weak to go threw."

"Yes stressed out is understatement but your also pregnant."

Lisa and john both looked up in shock.

"Um I'm sorry doc did you just say lisa is Pregnant."

"Yes I did you look to be 8 weeks now I wanna do a sonogram when your feeling better. But for now I want you to get some rest and Mr Cena if you can keep her calm it would be beneficial for not only her but the baby as well."

Lisa was in shock she looked down and placed her hands on her tummy.

"Lisa did you hear what she said. Your gonna have a baby."

Lisa just broke down and cried.

"Hey lisa don't cry. Look I know this is a shock but think of it. This is just the thing to get phil better he has something to look forward to."

As lisa was crying Dr. walsh came in the room.

"Mrs. Brooks."

"Dr. Walsh. Is phil ok is he alive."

"Yes your husband is a fighter but he's very weak. We fixed the bleed but he lost a lot more blood. He's still on the breathing machine and is getting more blood but I like I said the next 48 to 72 hours are very critical."

"Thank you doctor." John said as she watched the doc leave she turned to john.

"John I wanna go see him."

"Are you gonna tell him."

"Yes this could be the thing to bring him back to me." lisa said placing her hands on her tummy.

John helped lisa down to Phil's room. When she opened the door she saw her husband more pale then he was before his stomach heavily bandaged up and machines beeping and buzzing. She walked over to his left side and took his hand in hers.

"John could give us some privacy."

"Sure I'll be outside if you need me." John said kissing her forehead.

After john left lisa sat down on the bed.

"You know your gonna give me a heart attack Brooks you know that." Lisa said. She was holding Phil's hand.

"You have to come back to me baby. You have to fight you have to fight like you have never fought before because we need you." She said placing her hand on his forehead she leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"You gonna be a daddy Phil. Were gonna have baby. So you have to fight if not for me." Lisa said placing his hand on her belly.

"Then fight for your baby. Fight for this little gift growing inside me." Lisa said kissing Phil's cheek that's when she noticed a tear roll down his cheek. She kissed it away.

"Don't cry baby. We can get threw this are love is to strong. You rest and get better and when you wake up I'll be here and so will natty I promise you baby I'm gonna get our little girl. She's gonna be so happy to find out she's gonna have a baby brother or sister. I love you baby. Never forget that."

Lisa said as she rested her head on Phil's. She just sat there and held her husband. She prayed that things would start to go there way and they soon would.


	48. Chapter 49

Lisa was sitting in the chair next to Phil's bed just watching. Watching and waiting which is all she has been doing for the past week. She would watch nurse's come in and out of Phil's room checking his machines and his vital sign.

"Good morning Mrs. Brooks."

"Good morning." Lisa noticed the nurse looking at Phil's chart.

Lisa stood up and stretched her tight muscles.

"Is there any change."

"A little his vitals have gone up but nothing to significant. Mrs. Brooks you can't be comfortable in that chair in your condition."

"My condition."

"I'm sorry I overheard you talking to Mr. Brooks the other day. If you like I can call up to maternity and get you a softer chair."

"Oh no that's ok I don't wanna be any bother."

"Really it's no bother I'll go call up and get you that chair I'll be right back and I'll bring you something to eat as well. Some fruit perhaps."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Its Angel. Angel O'Hara."

Lisa just smiled. She sat down on the side of the bed and held Phil's hand.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a real life angel looking after us. I'm having a sonogram today. I'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat and maybe even get to see him or her. Oh baby I wish you could be there. Chaleen is coming with me. It just won't be the same without you there." Lisa said she could feel the tears well up in her eyes but she stayed strong.

She heard the door open up and saw Chaleen come in.

"Hi cha." Lisa said hugging her.

Chaleen walked over to the right side of the bed.

"Hi big brother. I love you." she said kissing his forehead. "How you doing sis."

"I'm ok honey. I just wish he would wake up."

"He will. I just know he will. He has to." Chaleen said rubbing Phil's hand.

Lisa looked down at her watch and realized it was time for her sonogram appointment.

"Cha. It's time to go." Lisa said. She leaned down and kissed Phil's cheek. "I'll be back baby. I love you."

Cha did the same she kissed her brother goodbye. When they got in the hall her and cha held hands down to doctor Kelly's office.

"Can I help you."

"Yes I'm lisa Brooks I have a appointment with Dr. Kelly."

"Ok if you'll just have a seat the DR. will be with you shortly."

Lisa and cha both took seats and waited.

"Lisa do you think Phil heard you when you told him about the baby."

"I think so. At least I hope he did. It's been a week since his second surgery his vitals only went up by a slim margin."

"Well what does Dr Walsh say."

"He doesn't understand why phil hasn't woken up yet. But I know he's alive in there I know he can hear me. And I know he's gonna wake up. I just have to keep the faith that he will."

Lisa and cha held hands.

"Lisa Brooks. Dr Kelly will see you know."

Cha followed lisa in the exam room.

"Ok Mrs. Brooks just put this on and the Doc will be in shortly."

Lisa changed into the gown the nurse gave her.

As lisa sat on the exam table she thought about what things would be like if Phil doesn't come out of the coma. How would she be able to take care of a 6 year old and a infant. She knew she would have help but two kids without there father in there life she just couldn't picture that.

"Hello Lisa."

"Hi. Dr Kelly this is my sister in law Chaleen."

"Its nice to meet you Chaleen. Lisa how's your husband."

"His vitals went up a little when I told him about the baby but that was weeks ago."

"I've been keeping him in my prayers. Now what do you say we get started. Lisa why don't you open your gown a little and Chaleen can you hit the lights for me. Ok this might be a little cold." She said squeezing on the gel.

"Oh a little cold."

Lisa turned and saw the screen having been threw this once before with Natalie she knew what she was looking at.

"Ok everything is looking good. Do you wanna hear the heartbeat."

Lisa shook her head. The doc turn a dial on the monitor so cha and lisa could hear the baby's heartbeat. That's when lisa heard it the beating heart of her baby a baby her and phil made out of there love. She couldn't hold it in anymore the tears began to flow.

Cha held lisa's hand.

"Lisa what's wrong."

"It's not fair Cha, phil should be here. He's gonna miss all of this. I just want him here." Cha tried to comfort lisa but she was crying to.

"Lisa. I'm not sure if it will work but I can give a recording of the baby's heartbeat and maybe if you play it for your husband it will give him the will to wake up."

"I'll try anything doctor."

So after her appointment cha had to go home to get ready for work so lisa headed back to Phil's room when she went in she saw John sitting at the foot of Phil's bed he had fallen asleep she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm. Oh hey honey." John said getting up and hugging lisa. "Where did you go."

"I had an appointment with Dr Kelly my first sonogram. Here look."

Lisa showed John the picture. John just looked confused lisa couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't see anything."

"Look see that little tiny white spot. That's the baby he or she is about the size of a walnut."

"Oh yeah I see it. Wow that's just strange looking."

Lisa smiled.

"The doctor gave me a recording of the baby's heartbeat she thinks if I play it for phil it might help."

She pulled out her ipod and cued up the recording she placed the ipod speaker next to Phil's ear and pressed play.

"Wow lisa that's a strong heartbeat."

Lisa smiled.

"Baby can you hear that. That's our baby's heartbeat. Are baby has a strong heart and so do you. Just listen, listen to beat of our baby's heart. There's a little piece of you growing inside of me. Just listen and get better baby."

Lisa said holding phil's hand and praying for him to open his eyes so they could share in the joy of hearing the heartbeat together.


	49. Chapter 50

It's now been a couple of weeks since the shooting and the doctors were starting to lose hope but lisa was not. She kept a ever constant watch over her husband praying every night for a miracle she prayed till her voice was horse.

On the other side of town Maggie still keeping a scared and innocent child away from her mother a mother that needed her.

While Maggie was devising another plan to get rid of phil, Rick her accomplice was beginning to see that Maggie was slowly losing touch with reality. He could see her talking to herself and becoming much more erratic when it came to the mention of Lisa and Phil. Since she was so pre occupied with her plan Rick decided to go check on Little natty.

When he went in the room she was flipping threw one of the books Rick had gotten her to help pass the time so to speak. He walked over to the bed she was on and sat down on the edge of it.

"Hi Natalie."

Natty just kept her head down. He then heard her humming to herself.

"That's a pretty tune did your mommy teach you that."

Natty still didn't look up at rick.

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

Rick was about to leave when he heard a little voice.

"I wanna go home."

"I know you do natty." Rick said.

He backed out of the room and went back into Maggie.

"Ok here's the new plan now I know lisa is being little miss goodie goodie and doting over her precious Phillip in the hospital so I figure we go to the hospital and we just pull the plug on him." Maggie said looking over at Rick she saw the look on his face.

"Maggie I didn't sign up for this you're the one that shot the gun you're the one that wants him dead all I did was kidnap a innocent child. All she wants is to go home. She needs her mother."

"For your information I am her mother that women that gave birth to her was just the carrier Michael always wanted me to be a mommy and now I am."

"Do you hear yourself. Do you hear how crazy you sound. You took a child away from her mother Her real mother a mother that nurtured her that took care of her when she was sick and in pain. That little girl in there is scared to death of you. She turns away when you come near her you can not possibly think after everything you've done that she would call you mommy. Your talking about killing her father."

"That man is not her father, her father is dead because of that women she made my brother join the army. She made him leave his family and get killed. You have no idea what that's like to lose someone because of a women who thinks she is better then everyone."

"I do know I lost my sister in the war. After 9/11 she enlisted I begged her not to go but she said it was something she needed to do. She died because of a sniper I wish I could go back and make her not enlist but she did, it kills me everyday knowing my baby sister is gone but she went there to protect me and my way of life. I took a wrong turn and look at me now my sister would be so proud of the person I've become a robber, a gunman an accomplice and the cherry on the sundae a kidnapper. Mags don't you see your never gonna get away with this."

"Oh but I will. I always get what I want and what I want is for lisa to be a widow once again. Now you will do fine if lower your tone with cause as you said Rick my dear I might snap and if I do." Maggie said with a chuckle in her voice. "They'll never find that little girl or you. So do your job or this bullet." She said holding a gun to Rick's head. "Will find it's way right between your gorgeous blue eyes."

She roughly kissed Rick and then walked away.

Rick knew it was only a matter of time before maggie really did snap and kill someone.

But little did Maggie and rick know that they were being watch.

"Casey come in this is Spears Over."

"Casey here what have you got Spears."

"Suspect hasn't left the home but there was movement in a back room could be where the girl is being held. You might wanna call chief in on this I think something big might go down of the next 24 hours."

"Got it Spears chief is in route ETA 30 minutes just sit tight."

"Check Spears out."

The officer sat tight in the house across the way from where Maggie was holding Natalie.

After a the police pieced together all the evidence they had they knew Maggie was held up in the house they didn't want to make any rash decision and go in there guns blazing and hurt anyone that didn't deserve to be hurt.

They waited for the right time to go in and get natty back and reunite her with her mother.

Back at the hospital Lisa was asleep holding Phil's hand when she heard a beeping sound coming from Phil's breathing machine. She woke up and pressed the button for the nurse. The other nurse ushered lisa out of the room as the nurses and doctor went to see what was wrong.

Lisa was in the hallway crying when john came up behind her.

"Lisa what's happening."

"I don't know I was asleep and the alarm on his breathing machine went off I don't know what happened."

John held lisa keeping her calm. It was only a few minutes when the doctor came out to give lisa an update.

"Dr Walsh what happened."

"Well looks like your husband doesn't want the breathing tube anymore the alarm that went off was the breathing tube being forced out."

"So what does that mean."

"Mean he's breathing on his but he's still in a coma. This is a good sign Lisa. It mean's his body could be moving in the right direction."

Lisa was so relived. She went back inside and retook her place next to phil. She was so happy but she couldn't be truly happy till natty was back in her arms and phil was awake and in her arms as well.


	50. Chapter 51

_**Ok now i know on the site it says chapter 50 but it's really chapter 51 i deleted the first chapter by mistake so i had to add it into chapter 2 confusing i know i hope i get everything worked out so i hope guys enjoy this chapter. :) **_

"I want in."

"Now john you are not a cop or a part of the police force I'm not gonna let you go in there and get yourself killed."

"Look Chief Phillips with all due respect to you and your fine police force. That little girl in there is my responsibility I made a promise to her mother and her father that would get her back to them. So like I said I want in."

"Alright but you follow my officers lead you make one dumb move and your done am I clear."

"100% clear now what do we do."

"We wait. She's gonna slip up and when she does that's when we go not one millisecond before that. If you go in there on your own I'll have your ass in jail so fast your head will spin."

John just nodded. He made a promise to lisa and phil and he was gonna make good on it.

Back at the hospital lisa was sitting in the chair with her hands on her tummy talking to the baby.

"You are going to be so spoiled when you get here. Not just by your grandma and your aunties but by your daddy to oh he going to teach you so much like if you're a girl I'm sure he's gonna teach how to defend yourself cause your daddy is one of the best wresters in the world and he will tell you that everyday he'll tell you that if you're a boy to. No matter what you are you are gonna the greatest gift to us. And your big sister Natalie well she's gonna love you." Lisa could feel the tears begin to build.

She looked up and watched phil she stood up and brushed her hand on his cheek she sat back down placed her head on the bed next phil and closed her eyes.

She had fallen asleep when she felt someone brushing her cheek she thought it might have been john but when she woke up she saw phil's hand on her cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." Phil said in a weak voice.

"Oh my god. Baby your awake." Lisa said pressing the button for the doc.

"Lisa."

"Dr Walsh he's awake he's awake."

Dr walsh began to examine Phil.

"How ya doing Phil."

"Like a bus ran over me."

"Lisa can you step outside I wanna give phil a thorough examination."

She nodded and then kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right outside."

Lisa walked out into the hallway she couldn't help but smile bigger then she had ever smiled before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Phil's sister Chaleen coming towards her.

"Lisa what's going on."

"He's awake he opened his eyes he called me gorgeous. He's awake cha. He finally came back to us."

Cha and lisa embraced. The doc came out.

"Well is he ok."

"I'm shocked he's fine he's still not 100% but I don't see why he wouldn't make a full recovery he's still weak and so is his heart so for right now we need to keep him calm."

Lisa nodded.

"Can we see him."

"Of course."

When they walked in phil was somewhat sitting up in bed he was still hooked up to all the machines but at least he was awake and more importantly alive. He reached out his hands and took lisa and his sisters and held there hands tight.

"Hey half pint."

"You haven't called me that since I was a kid. Oh phil I'm so glad your ok." Cha said hugging phil making sure not to hurt him.

"I'm glad I'm ok. Well as ok as I can be." He said looking at lisa.

After a few minutes cha left giving lisa and phil some alone time.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I missed you baby."

"I missed you to phil." Lisa said leaning in and giving phil a soft but passionate kiss.

"Wow I have missed those lips."

"So have I."

"How long was out."

"Awhile."

"All I remember is the wedding and then the gun fire. Oh my god was anyone else hurt."

"No baby no one else was hurt. Just you."

"How are you how you feeling."

"I'm ok I'm just glad your awake."

Phil took his hand and pressed it on her tummy.

"How's our baby."

Lisa was shocked when he said that.

"You heard me."

"Yeah I heard everything. I have they found her yet."

"No not yet." Lisa said crying.

He took lisa in his arms and stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey john promised he would find her. And if I know john he's tearing up this city looking for her."

Lisa lifted her head and caressed his cheek.

"So what else did you hear."

"I heard cha and mom, I heard john making a promise to find natty and I heard you and I heard the heartbeat."

Lisa just smiled.

"Hey you wanna see a picture." Lisa said pulling her sonogram picture out of purse. She handed it to phil.

"Oh wow. That's are baby." Phil said running his finger over the grainy black and white picture.

Lisa saw tears in his eyes.

"Phil honey are you ok."

"I almost didn't get to see this. I died lisa twice. I don't get why god brought me back but he did."

"He brought you back because we need you. We all need you. He gave you second chance at life."

"I promise on head of my unborn child I'm gonna make her pay. She will never ever see the light day. I'm gonna burry her in a hole so deep nothing will get her out."

"Stop. Don't talk like that. Just think about getting better and think about this." She said placing his on her tummy. "Think about the new life you me and natty will love forever. Just focus on us. Not her not anyone else focus on getting better."

"I promise I will." he said kissing his wife.

Phil promised to make maggie pay and one day he will but not now, now was the time to get better and to get his family back to the way it use to be.


	51. Chapter 52

The next night lisa was sleeping in the hospital bed next phil for the first time in weeks she was sleeping somewhat peacefully. As she was lying there she could feel phil move around. When she looked up he was breathing heavy and sweat was pouring off him.

"Phil baby wake up. Wake up." Lisa said when she touched his chest he grabbed her hand and woke up with a terrified look on his face.

"Phil are you alright."

"Yeah."

"Baby your soaked." Lisa said she got up and went into the bathroom and got a towel and a damp wash cloth. She came back over to the bed and sat down she took the towel and whipped the sweat from Phil's face and chest being careful not to hurt him. She took the wash cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"Hmmm that feels good."

"So you wanna tell me what the nightmare was about."

"I was standing in the isle of the church when I heard the gun fire but when I looked I wasn't shot. When I turned around I saw you and natty lying on the ground. There was blood everywhere."

"Oh baby it was just a dream I'm fine. And I know natty is fine I can feel in my heart."

"Have you heard from John."

"No not in awhile. The last I heard from him he was gonna go see what the cops had so far but that was a couple days ago. I hope he's ok."

"Yeah me to." He said holding lisa's hand.

Lisa could see phil was exhausted.

"Its late baby why don't you try and get some sleep."

Phil nodded his head and laid back on the pillow. She gently stroked his cheek till she felt he was more relaxed and finally asleep again she slowly got out of bed grabbed her cell phone and headed outside to call John.

She let it ring and finally voicemail picked up.

**_Hey this is john I can't come to my cell right now just leave your name and number and I'll call you ASAP._**

"John it's Lisa I haven't heard from you in a few days so I just wanted to let you know that phil woke up the doc said he'll make a full recovery. I pray your alright. I hope your keeping your promise and looking for Natty. Please call in and let me know your ok. Alright bye john. Come back safe and with natty."

Lisa hung up her phone and said a silent prayer that john was ok.

At the house John was sitting and waiting. Waiting for the right time to move in and get natty. He looked at his phone and saw he had a voice mail he listened to it.

**_John it's Lisa I haven't heard from you in a few days so I just wanted to let you know that phil woke up the doc said he'll make a full recovery. I pray your alright. I hope your keeping your promise and looking for Natty. Please call in and let me know your ok. Alright bye john. Come back safe and with natty._**

"I promise lisa I'll bring natty home safe." John said placing his phone back in his pocket.

John just sat and waited he was getting tired of waiting he just wanted this to be over. He wanted to just go in there get natty and get her back to her family. John was lost in thought when he was brought out of it by a commotion.

"Chief Phillips."

"What is it officer spears."

"Maggie and her accomplice look to making a move."

"Ok keep an eye on her."

"What's going on chief."

"Maggie is about to make a move once she does we go in."

"Go in, go in and do what stand around with are thumbs up are asses we need to go in there now."

"John look I know you wanna get natty but we need to do this right if we go in there not know what to expect someone could get hurt or worse killed. Now like I said when she leaves we go in."

"Chief she's on the move."

"Alright lets saddle up. John you follow my lead."

John nodded.

They made there way over to the house half the squad went around the back the other went to the front. John went around the back with officer spears.

They were all stopped under a small window it was there john heard a child crying he knew right away it was natty. When he looked in the window he saw her lying on the bed.

"Spears give me a boost."

"John no we have to wait for the signal."

"Natty is in there just boost me up so I can see if I can open the window."

"Damn it john the window could be rigged."

"How do we see if it's rigged."

Officer spears just shook his head.

"Jenkins check the window for explosives."

Jenkins check the window.

"It's clear."

"Ok it's clear now boost me up." John said to Officer Phillips. He reluctantly did it. John slowly slide the window up and headed in trying to be as quite as possible when he got in she saw natty curled up on the bed crying he went over to her.

"Natty." he whispered

When she turned around she smiled.

"Johnny." Natty said

"Shh sweetie I need you to be very quite ok."

She nodded he picked her up and was about to put her into the awaiting arms of officer spears when he heard the cock of a gun.

When he turned around he was face to face with the barrel of gun. Natty started to shake and tightened her grip around john's neck. And john tightened his hold on natty as well. He didn't know what would happen if he let go.


	52. Chapter 53

"Put her down."

John stood there holding natty looking at Rick.

John didn't know what to do on the outside he stayed strong on the inside he was terrified.

"Ok I'm gonna out her down just be cool." John said sitting natty back down on the bed.

"Get over there. Keep your hands up."

John kept his hands where Rick could see them.

"How did you get in here anyway."

"The window was unlocked. Didn't think Maggie would slip up and leave a unmanned window locked."

Rick just looked at the window. He knew she would kill him when she got back from getting supplies.

"Look just let me take her out of here and I'll stay in her place."

"No way she wants her. She's hell bent on making her parents suffer. Of course I think the little girl should be with her mom and dad."

"Ok then just let me take her. You can come with me to I promise the cops won't do a thing you."

"I don't believe you."

"Office Spears." John yelled out the window.

"Yeah John."

"Can you guarantee me nothing will happen to my friend in here if he comes out."

"10-4 John."

"See they wanna help you now put the gun down and you me and natty will walk out of here unharmed."

Rick thought what John had said. He was tired of Maggie and her berating of him and her constant verbal abuse. Rick was about to drop the gun when they saw the mirror on the wall break.

"Shot's fired, shot's fired. John hit the deck." Officer spears yelled.

When john heard it he grabbed natty and took her over to a closet.

"Natty I need you to stay in here and put this over you and don't you come out till I tell you ok."

She just nodded her head and got in the closet and covered herself up john took the mattress and placed it in the closet with her to give her as much protection as he could.

After one shot was fired that's when the gun fire began to come in in waves.

John hit the floor covering his head from all the fallen debris that was blanketing the room.

"Rick get down." John yelled but Rick couldn't hear him his body was riddled with bullets. What seemed like forever the bullets finally stopped and the sound was eerie.

John crawled over to Rick's body he checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. If the may lay of bullets to the chest didn't kill him the one to the head surely did him in.

After john composed himself he saw his arm was bleeding he then realized about natty he rushed over to the closet pulled away the mattress and heard a muffled cry. He pulled the things he placed over natty, john was relived to see she was alright.

"Natalie. Come here baby it's ok I've got you. Your safe now. Shh your safe."

"John, John."

"Back here." John said holding natty in his arms calming her down.

"You two alright."

"Yeah I think so."

"Johnny your bleeding." Natty said pointing to his shoulder.

"Looks like one of the bullets grazed you. Come on the EMT's are outside let's get you both to the hospital to be checked out."

John stood up holding natty.

"Johnny."

"Yeah baby girl."

"I wanna see my mommy and daddy."

"We are baby. I'm gonna take you to them. I promise."

John was beyond happy that he got natty back but he would be more happy when he could reunite Natalie with Phil and lisa.


	53. Chapter 54

It's been 3 days since john got natty out of the house. The police moved he and natty to a safe house until they knew it was safe to take natty back to her mom and dad.

"Johnny I wanna go see mommy and daddy."

"I know baby. Why don't you lay down and take a nap for me ok."

John left natty in the bedroom and walked out into the living room to talk with Chief Phillips.

"Chief Phillips we've been here 3 days how much longer do we have to sit here."

"Ok we just got the word that Maggie has disappeared. It's she vanished off the face of the earth."

"So what does that mean."

"It mean you can take natty back to her mom and dad tonight."

John was happy he couldn't wait to take her back to lisa and phil.

Back at the hospital lisa had no idea that John was bringing natty back to her and phil.

Phil was starting to feel a lot better but he still wasn't out of danger yet. Lisa was sitting next to phil in his bed when he started kissing her neck.

"Baby you need to stop. Your still recovering."

"I'm recovered just fine. Give me those lips."

Lisa kissed phil but when he started to roam his hands down her body she stopped him.

"Phillip Jack Brooks do I have to call doctor in here."

"No I'll behave." Phil said with a frown.

Lisa took out her cell phone for the hundredth time that day.

"Baby, john will call when he gets some news."

"Phil it's been 3 days, 3 days and I haven't heard a thing from him. I don't even know if either one of them are alive or."

"Hey no. No don't talk like that. John will bring her back to us. He promised and as much as I think john is a boy scout he always keeps his promises."

Just when lisa was about to put her phone away it started vibrating.

"Oh this could be him. Hello oh Hi cha oh ok yeah um I'll be right out. Bye. It was your sister she's in the waiting room."

"Well why doesn't she come up."

"She's got a cold and your still recovering from your surgery the doc doesn't want you to have any set back and neither do I. So you get some rest and I'll be back up later." Lisa kissed phil. "I love you."

"I love you to baby."

Lisa headed out of the room and down to the waiting room when she turned the corner she saw Cha sitting in the chair she walked over to her and hugged her.

"How ya feeling Cha."

"Oh I'm fine. It's just a sore throat and a stuffy nose but enough about me how's my brother and my soon to be niece or nephew." Cha said rubbing lisa's belly.

"We are fine and you brother wants out of this place and honestly I can't blame him. I'm just thankful he's getting better. But it just doesn't feel right without natty here." Lisa said feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"When was the last time you heard from John."

"3 days ago. He texted me and told me they were waiting for Maggie to make a move. That was before phil woke up. I haven't heard from him since."

Cha held lisa's hand. After cha left lisa headed back to phil's room. She went in a saw he was sleeping.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and just sighed. Phil heard her and woke up.

"Hey what's wrong baby."

"I want her back here phil. This waiting is driving me crazy."

"Come sit with me." Lisa sat on the bed next to phil he gingerly put his arms around her.

"Baby I know your worried but all this stressing out can't be good for you or the baby." He said placing his hand on her belly. She placed her hand on top of his. And smiled.

"Um excuse me Mrs. Brooks there's a man out her to see you say's it's that he sees you."

"Oh ok well um can you send him in."

The nurse nodded.

When the nurse moved aside to let in whoever was there lisa almost feel off the bed.

"Oh my god Natalie."

"Hi mommy."

"Oh my god my baby. Is this a dream." Lisa said holding natty tight.

"It's no dream Lisa. See I told you I would bring her back."

"John you brought my little girl back. Thank you so much."

John just smiled.

Lisa turned around and phil was so happy he had tears in his eyes.

"Hi daddy."

Lisa walked over to the bed and placed natty down.

"Hi princess. I'm so happy your home baby."

Natty went to hug phil but she got scared when she saw all the wires.

"Oh baby don't worry about these. I'm fine come over here give a hug." Natty gave phil a hug, Lisa sat down on the other side of the bed and watched natty snuggle into Phil's neck. She stroked Natty's hair. Phil was the first to speak.

"John. Thank you. You gave me family back. I don't know how to repay you."

"I'm a man of my word. I made a promise and I intended to keep it."

"Phil I have an idea. John I think I can speak for phil when I ask if you would like to be are babies god father."

John smiled.

"Really you want me to be the god father to the baby." John said looking at phil.

"Yeah john we would be honored."

"Ok then. I accept." John said hugging lisa.

"Mommy what baby."

Lisa said going back over to the bed.

"Well sweetie your gonna be a big sister. Daddy and I are having a baby."

Natty was so happy. She just placed her head on Phil's chest and lisa just held her family tight.

Everything was finally perfect.

But perfect could turn out to be not so perfect.

_**i know i'm sorry i'm evil but hey i gotta keep you on your toes. **_


	54. Chapter 55

It's been 6 months since Phil was shot soon after Natalie was found safe from being kidnapped by Maggie, Phil had been released from the hospital.

Lisa was now 7 months pregnant. Phil thought it best if she didn't travel until after the baby was born.

Phil was in rehab he was desperate to get back in the ring but he was also excited about the birth of his and lisa's first child together. Actually Natalie was more excited she was telling all her school mates that she was gonna be a big sister.

Lisa was sitting on the sofa while phil fixed up the spare bedroom that was once his office into the baby's room when lisa felt the baby kick her and the baby kicked her hard.

"Oh hey there little one why are you so mad in there." Lisa rubbed her belly. She smiled looking down at her watch and saw it was lunchtime lisa went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches and took them upstairs.

She knew phil hadn't felt the baby kick yet so she got up and headed upstairs into the back room. When she got there she heard the sound of punk rock music and hammering coming from inside when she walked in phil was putting up some shelves. She walked over to the radio and turned it off.

"Oh hey baby."

"You've been in here for hours I thought you might be hungry." Lisa said

"I'm starving here let me take that." he said giving her a kiss.

"Oh guess what."

"What."

"I felt the baby kick."

"You did that's great baby." Lisa said this time kissing phil only this time when she kissed phil the baby kicked her hard. And phil felt it.

"Woah." Phil said looking at lisa.

"I guess little ones is jealous." Lisa said taking Phil's hand and placing it on the spot the baby kicked.

Lisa couldn't help but smile when she saw how excited phil was to feel the baby kick for the first time.

"That is one strong kick."

"You think that was strong I thought natty was gonna kick her way out."

"When do you see Dr. Kelly." he asked rubbing her belly.

"Tomorrow morning at 10am. We get to see the baby. And maybe find out if little one is a boy or girl."

Phil's smile turned into a frown.

"Phil what's wrong."

"Honey I won't be able to go. They changed my rehab schedule."

"Really but this is the third one you've missed."

"I know baby and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Ok." Lisa said sad.

"Listen how about I make dinner tonight and after dinner I'll give you a foot rub after."

"Your on mister."

"Good now let me get back to work this room won't finish itself." He said helping lisa to her feet.

Lisa headed out of the room and walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. While she was sitting there the baby kicked her again.

"I know baby I want daddy to come with us to, You see baby daddy is a pro wrestler I know you don't know what that is yet I promise I'll tell you that later. And he's rehabbing to get back to what he loves to do. And yeah that takes him away from us but he's doing what's best for us." Lisa felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

It's was 10am the next morning and lisa was sitting on the exam table waiting to see Dr. Kelly. She only sat there a few minutes when she came in.

"Good Morning Lisa. How are you feeling."

"I'm ok. The baby is kicking me a lot."

"That's normal. So what do you say we get this show on the road."

The doc put the gel on lisa's belly she was about the put the device on her stomach when a nurse interrupted her.

"Excuse me I'm sorry Dr Kelly but there is a young man out here that needs to see you."

When the nurse moved off the side lisa was surprised to see who was coming in.

"Phil. What are you doing here."

"Well I rearranged my rehab assignment so I could be here today. I kind of over heard you talking to the baby and I felt bad that I missed your last two visits." He said taking lisa's hand and kissing it.

"I take it this is daddy."

Lisa smiled and nodded her head

"Yes Dr Kelly this is my husband phil."

"Nice to meet you phil your just in time." Dr Kelly said.

As she placed the wand over lisa's belly the screen showed a black and gray picture of the baby.

"Ok everything looks great. Your 7 months and progressing beautifully."

"Doc what's that little spot right there." Phil said pointing at the screen.

"This right here. That's the baby's heart beating. You wanna hear it."

Phil nodded his head yes. When he heard the loud whooshing sound his smile grew bigger then lisa had ever seen.

"Do you wanna know the sex. I can tell you if you want."

Lisa and phil both nodded.

"Congratulations it's a Boy."

"Oh my god a boy really. Baby were having a boy."

Lisa was so excited and phil was just as excited.

Soon the doc switched to a 3d image on the monitor.

"Oh phil look."

Lisa felt phil squeeze her hand. When she turned to look at him he had tears in his eyes.

"Why don't I give you guys a moment." Dr Kelly said leaving the room.

"Baby what's wrong."

"I almost missed all of this. She tried to take me away from you natty and my son. I could have died lisa."

"But you didn't you're here now and that's all that matter."

"A boy I can't believe it I'm gonna have a son."

Lisa couldn't help but smile when phil would say the words his son. She loved the growing family she was having.

She prayed that her growing family would keep growing and not be in harms way.


	55. Chapter 56

A couple weeks later lisa was sitting on the couch waiting for phil who was at the gym working out then he was going to pick Natty up at school. She decided to call Aj and see what was going on in the wwe world.

"Hello."

"Hi Aj."

"Lisa. Hi. How are you. I miss you."

"I'm good Aj I miss you to."

"How's phil."

"He's doing ok. He's picking up Natty from school."

"So when are you guys coming back."

"Well phil should be cleared to return to in ring action for Raw next Monday which happens to be here in Chicago."

"Really oh goodie I can't wait to see you guys. I miss my little pumpkin head."

"Natty misses you to she asked me the other day when she can see her big sister Aj."

"Awe. So how's the pregnancy going."

"Very well. We got to see a 3d image of the baby and Aj you should have seen phil he was so elated and emotional. Oh and we know the sex."

"Well don't keep me in suspense."

"It's a boy."

"I knew it I had a feeling you were gonna have a boy."

Lisa just laughed.

"Lisa are you home."

"Up here Cha. Hey Aj I gotta go Chaleen is here."

"Ok honey Love you."

"Love you to." Lisa said hanging up the phone. "Hey Cha what's up." Lisa said hugging Chaleen.

"Not much just wanted to drop in and see how you and my nephew are doing."

"We're fine. How are things with you."

Chaleen was about to answer when she looked down and her phone and saw she had a text message that made her smile.

"There good very good actually." Chaleen smiled so big lisa knew something was up.

"Ok missy. What's up with you."

"What do you mean."

"You know what I mean. You just got what I'm assuming is a very good text message from someone now you can't stop smiling. So fess up what or who is making you smile like that."

Chaleen took a deep breath.

"John."

"John. John Cena, John."

"Yeah."

"Ok I know I've been out of the loop for awhile but when did this start up."

"Well at first it was just talking back and forth. Then he surprised me while I was in New York for work and then one thing led to another."

"Nah nah stop right there I don't need to know about your sex life. Oh honey I'm so happy. Do you love him."

"I do I really do love him. How do you think phil will take this."

"Oh wow I don't know. I'm sure hell be ok with it. But you should tell him."

"Tell who what."

Lisa and cha looked up to see phil and natty coming up the stairs.

"Hi honey. Hi baby girl."

"Hi mommy. Hi aunt cha."

"Hey sweetie." Cha said hugging natty.

"Did you have a good day at school honey."

"Yes I did."

"Good ok so why don't you take your book bag up to your room and wash up for dinner."

"Ok bye aunt Cha. Bye little brother." Natty said kissing lisa's belly.

Both lisa and Cha said awe in unison.

"Ok that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen." Cha said.

"She does that all the time."

"Yeah so cute I think I just when into a diabetic shock." Phil said. "So sis what brings you by today." Phil asked.

"Just wanted to come by and see lisa."

"Cha." Lisa said looking at Chaleen. "Tell him."

"Tell me what. Oh my god are you pregnant."

"Me pregnant no way not now. No. I've been seeing someone."

"Great you got a boyfriend anyone I know."

"Um yeah you actually know him very well."

"Oh honey not colt. I love the guy but so not right for you."

"No it's not Colt."

"Ok so who is this new man in my baby sister's life."

"It's John."

"John. John Cena. Your kidding right."

"No phil I'm not kidding. We've been seeing each other for 5 months."

Lisa sat there and watched Phil's facial expression trying to see if he approved of his sister seeing John.

"Phil honey are you ok."

"Umm yeah I'm ok. Shockingly I'm ok with this. Cha, john's a good guy he's a good fit for you."

Cha got up and hugged her brother.

"Thanks bro."

"But if he hurts you I'll break his legs. Got it."

"Got it. Hurt me have legs broken." Cha said smiling. "Ok I need to get going I have work tonight so I'll see you guys later." Cha said giving phil and lisa kisses before she left.

After phil walked Cha to the door he came back and sat down next to lisa putting his feet up on the coffee table and taking off his hat.

"So are you really ok with your sister dating john."

"Yeah I'm ok with it. Cha deserves to be happy and if john makes her happy then I'm good with it."

"You're an amazing big brother." Lisa said placing her head on Phil's shoulder.

"I know." Phil said.

Lisa turned her head up and kissed phil. He rested his hand on her belly when he felt little man kick his hand.

"Ok I think someone is jealous." Phil said leaning down he started talking to the baby.

"Hey little man. I know your jealous but I love you, your big sister and your mommy as much as I love you. I can't wait to see you. I love you little guy." Phil said putting his head on lisa's belly.

She ran her hand over Phil's head. She loved it when he would talk to her belly. She couldn't wait for him to be born.

She prayed it would be a easy birth unlike when she gave birth to natty. She almost lost natty. Those thoughts always came to her mind but she wasn't gonna let it worry her she was just enjoying her time with her family.


	56. Chapter 57

It was 2am Sunday morning and lisa was trying to sleep but the baby was keeping her awake when she looked she saw that Phil's side of the bed was empty she got out of bed put on her robe and slippers.

When she went into the hallway she saw that living room light was on so she headed to the living room and saw phil on the couch watching old video's of his matches.

Phil heard a noise when he turned around he saw lisa standing there.

"Hey baby it's 2am what are doing up."

She sat down next to him on the couch he put his arm around her shoulder and his hand on her belly.

"I couldn't sleep little man was keeping me awake. What are you watching."

"Just some old matches. You know getting ready for Monday night."

Phil noticed something was a little off about lisa.

"Honey what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Nope not buying it your worried about something."

"It's just well are you sure your ready to get back in the ring."

"The doc said it was ok for me to get back in the ring. There's no need to worry honey I'm 100% fine."

"Phil I just don't want you rushing this. You got shot 6 months ago maybe taking a little more time would be for the best."

Lisa could see Phil's brow contort when he get's upset. She knew no good could come of this. Phil growled when he got up he went over the closet grabbing his hoodie and gym bag.

"Honey where are you going it's 2:30 in the morning."

"I'm gonna go work out."

"Alright well do you want me to wait up for you."

"No just go back to bed. I'll see you at the arena tonight."

Lisa watched as Phil headed out the door. She didn't know what to think she never seen him upset like this before. She was worried about him but she was more worried about getting hurt. She went back up to bed and laid there staring up at the ceiling when she looked over at the clock it was already 7am she had been lying there this whole time when suddenly she got a jolt that felt like electricity in her stomach.

"Ouch. Oh man. Ok little guy I get your upset to. Guess your not gonna let me sleep." Lisa sat up rubbing her belly.

She decided to get out of bed and go get some breakfast but first she wanted to check her phone. When she looked there was no text or calls from phil.

"Guess he meant what he said about seeing me later. I guess I messed up big time huh little guy. Well let's go see if sissy is awake."

Lisa headed into Natty's room and saw she was still sleeping. Since phil was making his comeback on raw tonight lisa pulled natty from school. So since she didn't have to be up for school she decided not to wake her up.

She headed back downstairs into the kitchen and got some fruit out and decided to call Chaleen.

"Hello."

"Hey cha it's lisa it's not to early is it."

"No honey never to early for you are you alright you sound upset."

"Are you busy."

"No why what's wrong."

"Can I come over I mean when natty wakes up."

"Sure."

"Ok how's 10 sound."

"Sounds good I'll see ya then."

"Ok see ya at 10."

She hung up with Chaleen. She went to get dressed when she felt that same twinge of pain only this time it wasn't in her stomach it was in her back. She winced in pain but as quickly as it came it was gone just as fast.

10 am came fast and lisa was headed over to Cha's house.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi aunt cha." natty said hugging Chaleen.

The three headed inside.

"Here baby why don't you go color in the living room."

"Ok mommy."

Chaleen could see something was bothering lisa.

"Honey what's wrong. You look like you have slept at all. Is it the baby."

"No the baby is fine. It's phil. I'm worried about him."

"Frankly me to."

"Yeah but you didn't get into a fight with him at 2:30 in the morning."

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. Is he at home."

"No he left right after we fought he went to gym and I haven't from him. Before he left he said he would see me and natty at the arena tonight."

Lisa could feel the tears start to build up it was like someone turned on a faucet.

"Oh honey don't cry. I'm sure phil is just as worried as you are."

"But cha he got shot 6 months ago. I'm not sure his body is recovered from that and now he wants to go in the ring and get tossed around. What if something happens. What if he gets seriously hurt. What If."

"Honey you can measure the what if's and could be's and still come up with nothing. I'm sure Phil knows what he's doing. He's been doing this for so long I'm sure he knows what his body can take and what it can't take."

Lisa knew Chaleen was right but she was still worried. As they were watching natty color lisa got another pain.

"Oh god."

"Lisa what's wrong."

"I just got a pain no big deal."

"No big deal are you sure."

"Yeah I'm sure." Lisa said but doubled over again.

"Ok I'm taking you to the hospital."

Lisa didn't argue. Cha got natty and lisa and headed to the hospital.

In the exam room at the hospital Lisa was lying down while cha sat in the chair with natty on her lap reading a book.

"Good afternoon Lisa."

"Hi Dr Kelly. This is my sister in law Chaleen and that's my daughter Natalie."

"Its nice to you Chaleen and it's very nice to meet you Natalie. Ok lisa what's going on. Says here your having abdominal and back pain."

"Yeah it started this morning I just thought it was the baby kicking me hard. Natty use to do that."

"Ok well lets see you 7 months a week short of 8. So why don't we take a sonogram and make sure Little man isn't giving you any problems."

Lisa watch as Dr Kelly put the gel on lisa's belly. When the picture came up Chaleen gasped she was mesmerized just like her brother was.

When lisa looked at the doc she knew something was wrong.

"Dr Kelly what's wrong."

"I'm sorry to tell you this lisa but looks like little guy is breach."

Lisa felt her heart sink.

"Are you sure."

"Positive. See here those are his feet when it should be his head. He should be turned the other way not the way he is now. Now we can do two things one try and turn him but that would be very uncomfortable for you and not very safe or we just let him turn on his own. If he doesn't turn then you would have to have a c-section."

Lisa sighed. It was a big blur lisa didn't even realize she was in the car with Cha and a sleeping natty.

"Lisa do you think he'll turn. Lisa. Honey."

"Hmm what."

"I asked if you think the will turn."

"I don't know. I can't believe I'm going threw this again."

"Again. Did this happen with natty."

"Yeah I almost lost her she got so stuck her cord was wrapped around her feet neck. It felt like forever trying to get her out and when they finally did she was blue. It took the nurses only a couple minutes but it was the most heart wrenching 2 minutes of my life." Lisa said crying.

"Honey I think we should tell phil."

"No that's the last thing he needs to worry about. I'll tell him after tonight. He doesn't need this in his head right now. He needs to focus on himself and what he does in the ring."

Lisa was extremely worried about the baby being breached. She just hoped this was the only thing she had to worry about.


	57. Chapter 58

The backstage area was a buzz with excitement. Lisa felt that as soon as she, natty, Chaleen, chez, cassie, and phil's mom walked into the arena. Everyone was rushing around. Natty was so excited.

"Mommy mommy look there's randy can I go see him."

"Ok but stay where I can see you."

"Ok. Randy randy."

"Hey short stack. Where's your mom."

"She's over there." Natty said pointing in the direction lisa was standing talking to Hunter and Stephanie.

"Well lisa you look great." Steph asked.

"1 week shy of 8 months. I feel like whale."

"Well I think you look beautiful." Hunter said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks hunter."

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi randy I see someone found you."

"Yes she did." Randy said tickling natty making her giggle.

"Did I hear my favorite little pumpkin head giggle."

"Aj." Natty said almost jumping from randy's arms to Aj's.

"Oh my goodness I missed you baby girl. Let me look at you. Well you look like you've grown at least another foot since I last saw you."

"I'm a big girl now Aj I'm gonna be a big sister I'm gonna have a little brother."

"I know you are. Hi lisa how are you."

"I'm good."

"Natty do you wanna go for a walk with randy while your mom and I visit."

"Yes. Mommy can I can I."

Lisa just nodded yes. After randy put natty on his shoulder.

Aj and lisa walked over to catering and sat down at a empty table.

"So I saw phil today. He didn't look like his joyful self."

"We had a fight this morning."

"Your worried about him getting back in the ring again aren't you."

"Is it that obvious."

"Lisa if the doctor felt he wasn't 100% he wouldn't have cleared him to come back."

"I know that Aj. I had this fight with him already I don't need it with you to."

"I'm sorry lisa. I just think your overreacting."

"Overreacting you didn't husband that shot 5 times on your wedding you didn't have his blood on your hands you didn't have to sit there and watch as your husband had to have a breathing machine breath for him. You didn't have to see your husband fight for his life. So if I'm overreacting I have ever right to."

"Lisa I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Lisa stood up left Aj sitting there. Lisa walked all over the place until she found herself in the tech area. That's where she saw Phil in the ring going over some moves with wade, sheamus and kofi.

She watched as he ran back and forth hitting the ropes, taking bumps and working on his mat work. She felt a smile spread across her face. She knew in her heart that phil would be ok.

As she was standing there she felt a pair of arms comes around her waist when she looked up she saw it was John.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi."

"Ran into Aj she you to had a fight."

Lisa just sighed.

"Lisa I know your worried about him but that man is as strong as he's ever been. He's in the best shape of his life. You have to have faith in him he knows what he's doing."

"I know john. I know. I just don't wanna lose him again."

"You won't I promise. Have ever let you down."

Lisa laughed.

"No you have never ever let me. I love you John." Lisa said placing her hands on john's arms.

"Love you to." Lisa said. That's when she felt another pain hit her.

John felt lisa tense up.

"Hey are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Your not fine lisa. Come on let's go see doc."

"No. No I'm ok. I already saw my doctor this morning I'm fine it's just Braxton Hicks Contraction. Its normal for pregnant women in the final months. See there gone."

"I'm gonna go get phil."

"John No. I don't want him to worry about me. Please promise me you want tell him."

"I promise."

Lisa hated lying to John but she knew if she told him what was really going on he would tell phil and she didn't want that.

They stood there in silence and kept watching what was going on in the ring.

John was worried about lisa. He knew there was more going on that she was telling him but he didn't want to pry. He knew if lisa wanted to tell him she would but for now this night was about Phil and his comeback.


	58. Chapter 59

Lisa hadn't talked to phil all day.

When she was watching him workout in the ring earlier she knew he was going to be ok. Since lisa still wasn't feeling well she stayed in the back and watched the monitors.

The familiar static filled the arena as phil changed from Phil Brooks to CM Punk.

When he got threw the curtain the crowd went crazy. He couldn't stop smiling he had missed being in front of the fans so much.

Lisa was sitting there watching everything unfold.

When he stepped into the ring It was like he was home again lisa could see his face relax and become more at ease with his surroundings. Once the crowd died down he took the mic or as he loved calling them pipe bomb in his hand and spoke to the fans.

**_"I guess your all wondering where I've been for the last 6 and half 7 months well let me get you up to speed somewhat. First things first sorry ladies I'm off the market." Phil said holding up his left hand showing off his wedding ring._**

**_"Now I know what your all saying Punk you got married you're a loner, loners don't get married. And honestly I didn't think I would ever get married I never in million years thought I would meet someone that I would marry but I did. And She works here no she's not a diva or wrestler she is the best hair and make up person that the diva's have. You guys wanna see a picture of my girl." Phil said._**

The picture that was shown was a picture from there rehearsal dinner.

_**"There she is my girl. She's a knockout isn't she. Yep that's my beautiful wife. Now I guess your asking well if your married where are the wedding pictures. There's a reason there aren't any wedding pictures." Lisa could see phil was starting to get choked up.**_

_**"You see after the wife and I said vows and are I do's I was shot several times. I don't remember much but what I do remember was hearing my wife beg me to come back beg me to live not just for her but for are family you see I died twice. I was a coma for so long. And not only that Natalie, my wife's little girl no are little girl. Long before I got shot I adopted the most precious little girl I have ever met. You see her dad died protecting this country. Her Father Michael Kennedy was a solider died protecting us protecting me and my freedom. Lisa raised her all on her own. And I feel in love with not just lisa but Natalie rose as well. So when I got shot I found out that natty was taken, kidnapped by a psychopath and thankfully we got her back." Phil said.**_

_**"And now. Where adding to the family. Check out this pic."**_

It was of lisa, phil and natty and they all hand there hands on lisa's belly.

_**"That right there is my precious little girl Natalie Rose Brooks and the soon to be future of this company. Well we don't have a name yet so we will just call him LM Punk little man punk." Phil said laughing and lisa was laughing in the back.**_

Lisa was starting to feel nauseas so she excused herself and headed to the ladies room.

Still out in the ring.

_**"So guys there you have it it's been a whirlwind of event's in the life of CM Punk but I promise you this tonight I start my comeback I start my road to that title a title I had for 434 days and I promise you this I will have that title back again." Phil said as he dropped the mic and his music filled the arena mixed in with the crowd.**_

When phil got to the back the first person to greet him was Natty.

"Daddy."

"Hey princess. Did you like watching me in the ring."

"Yes."

"Awesome promo out there man."

"Thanks John. Um where's lisa. I thought she would be here with nat."

"She said she was going to the ladies room. Her stomach was a little upset."

"She must have gotta nauseas. Ok come on natty lets find mommy."

As phil went to look for Lisa. Lisa could feel the pain in her head begin to throbbed when she opened her eyes she couldn't see her eyes were covered she couldn't tell where she was. She could hear what sounded like a dripping faucet. Then she heard a door open.

"Who's there." Lisa said with a tremble in her voice.

"Please talk to me."

Lisa felt someone touch her face. Then she felt the person pull the blindfold off her eyes. As she struggled to adjust her eyes to the light she could only make out a person's image. When she finally regained her vision she saw who it was.

"Oh my god Maggie."

"Surprise. Didn't think you would see me again did you. Oh look at you pregnant you know when I saw you I said she has a new glow about her. So what are you having."

"Maggie what are you doing."

"What all I asked is what you were having no need to be hostile."

"Hostile. You tried to kill my husband you kidnapped my daughter your own niece."

"You see that's where lines blur with you. I didn't try to kill your hubby that was the guy I hired and he did a piss poor job now kidnapping natty well that was all me. But boy scout John Cena had to ruin all that. I should have made rick shoot him to. Oh well."

"Maggie what happened to you why are you acting so."

"Crazy. Well it's like you said when Michael died a part of me died to and I'd like to think it was the part where I think rationally. You see there's a method to my oh well not madness but agenda."

"Agenda what agenda."

"Well your hubby didn't die and I didn't have to kill natty so I think I'm gonna do the next best thing. Do you wanna know what it is cause I'm just bursting to tell you."

Lisa was scared to the point of tears streaming down her face.

"Well first I'm gonna call your wonderful sweet hubby and then I'm gonna lure him out here and then Bang bang bang I'm gonna finish what was started on your wedding day and guess what. Your gonna watch. Cause there is no one out here that will hear you scream."

Lisa's heart sank she couldn't believe how sadistic maggie could be.

Back at the arena everyone was look for lisa.

"Guys we looked everywhere the parking lot the restrooms the offices even the Locker rooms she's gone." John said.

"She has to be around here somewhere john. She couldn't have just vanished. I'm gonna call her cell."

When phil dialed her phone and let ring he heard her ring tone which happened to be his entrance music.

"Phil you hear that."

"Yeah sounds like lisa's phone."

Phil and john followed the sound phil kept calling so they wouldn't lose the ringing. When it got louder the saw lisa's phone on the floor next to an exit door leading out into the parking lot.

"John it's her phone. And look those look like drag marks."

As phil and john investigated things phil's phone rang he saw it was a blocked number he answered it.

"Hello."

"Well hello there Phillip."

"Who is this."

"Ahh you don't recognize my voice."

"Maggie."

"Ding ding give that man a prize how are you how are you feeling I heard about what happened and it just broke me up."

"Where is she."

"You mean your lovely wife well she's right here do you wanna speak to her."

"Yes."

"Phil." lisa said crying.

"It's ok baby I'll find you."

"No don't find she's gonna you kill. She's gonna finish what she started on our wedding day."

"Ok that's enough now my instruction."

"Maggie just let her go please."

"Awe lisa he's begging. Oh kind of like you had to bed huh lisa. Oh it's so cute you guys do everything together. Brings a tear to my eyes."

"You crazy psychotic malcontent bitch. You let her go."

"Oh now name calling hurt what to be a star. Your bullying me Phillip I don't like that. So what I suggest you do is find a way to get me oh what you think lisa you think I can live on 25 million dollar hmm your right let's bump it to and even 30 mil. I'll call you back in oh 1 hour. I'll call you back with where I wanna meet of and if you bring cops your wifey and your little baby boy won't see the light of day. Chao Bella."

"Maggie, Maggie. Son of bitch."

"Phil calm down what did she say."

"She wants money she said she wants 30 million dollar in one hour if not she's gonna kill lisa and the baby."

John just stood there he didn't know what to do.

Phil didn't know what to do either he didn't how he was gonna come out with 30 million dollars in an hour.

He had an idea he went to the one person he hoped would help him get Lisa and his unborn son back in the safety of his arms.

_**Ok people this story is about to come to an end the next chapter will be the last one and i promise i have another story waiting in the wings i wanna thank everyone that has commented on this story i hope you all like the next one i do. It's called You've Got Mail and yes its wwe but it's gonna be like the movie which is my fav movie of all time beside titanic. :) Enjoy all and thanks again. **_


	59. Chapter 60

_**WELL GUYS HERE IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF SECOND CHANCES. I KNOW IT'S A VERY LONG CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY. WHICH I SHOULD HAVE UP TUESDAY. :) **_

"Phil who are we gonna ask for the money."

John and phil ran to the other side of the arena and knocked on a door. When they heard the voice inside tell them to come in.

"Punk, John what can I do for you oh Punk great promo out there."

"Vince I need your help it's Lisa."

"What's wrong did she go into labor."

"No she's been taken."

"Taken, Oh no not Maggie."

"Yeah it was Maggie."

"Whatever I can do to help I will."

"Good cause she wants money and I'm not talking chump change I'm talking a lot of money."

"How much."

"She wants 30 million dollars."

"Wow ok let me make some calls see what I can do how long do we have."

Phil looked at his phone.

"45 minutes. She said she would call back and tell me where to go."

"Ok sit tight I'll call my people. Don't worry phil we'll get her back."

Phil and john left Vince's office when they saw Chaleen and Aj.

"Cha where's natty."

"I told cassie and chez to take her back to moms for the night. What's going on."

"Cha, lisa's missing. Maggie has her."

"Oh my god. But I thought she was gone for good." Cha said as john held her.

"We thought so to."

"Oh my god lisa. The baby." Cha thought back to when she and lisa saw the doctor.

"Cha what's wrong what about the baby." Phil asked.

"She came over to visit this morning and she was having pain in her back and stomach so I took her to the doctor."

"Yeah while we were watching you work out she started having some pain she told me it was Braxton hicks contractions."

"Chaleen what aren't you telling me." Phil asked

"They weren't Braxton hicks. Phil the baby he's breach."

"Breach you mean he's."

"Turned around that's why she's having so much stomach and back pain. The doc said he could turn on his own but if he didn't she would have to have a c-section."

Phil felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"John you said she had pain this afternoon. How bad was the pain."

"Um I don't know she was hunched over grabbing her stomach."

"Oh god. Phil we have to find her. If this pain gets worse she could go into labor."

"Oh my god." Phil said grabbing his sister's arm.

Back at wherever lisa was she was thankful Maggie had untied her.

She was walking around the room. Moving was the best thing for her if she stayed in one position to long she would get stiff. As she walked across them for what felt like the hundredth time she got that same pain in her stomach.

"Oh god. Oh baby I know I don't wanna be here either but we have to wait just a little while longer ok." Lisa said rubbing her stomach but little man wasn't listen.

Lisa felt another wave of pain rush threw her body she screamed in pain. Her scream made Maggie come in the room.

"What the hell is all this screaming about."

"Maggie you have to let me go. Please."

"Why your faking it."

"I'm swear to god I'm not faking. Maggie there could be something wrong with the baby."

"No way. Sit down now and shut up."

"Maggie please. I don't wanna lose my baby."

Maggie walked over to lisa and pushed her down on the bed.

"I said sit down and shut up." Maggie screamed at lisa.

Lisa fought the pain but it was just to much for her. She watched Maggie walk out of the room.

"Oh god baby please, please don't come yet. I swear your daddy is coming for us just please don't come yet." Lisa said threw the deep breaths she was taking trying to slow down the pain but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile.

Phil, John and Chaleen were all waiting, waiting for a phone call that they thought would never come.

"It's been two hours since Maggie called you Phil."

"I know john. I know." Phil said getting up looking at his phone.

He walked over to the other side of the room he looked threw pictures when he stopped at one picture it was of lisa and natty and natty had her hand on lisa's belly and lisa's hand was on top of her and they were looking at each other. Phil couldn't hold back the tears.

Chaleen came over and put her arms around Phil's waist. She could feel her brother sobbing.

"I can't lose her and the baby cha I just can't. We've been threw so much. I have to get them back."

"You will phil."

Cha and phil just stood there holding each other. A few minutes later Vince came in the room.

"Phil I'm sorry I wasn't able to get all the money I could only get 20 million I'm sorry I tried."

"It's alright Vince you did your best." Phil patted Vince's back. Phil's phone started to ring. He knew it had to be Maggie.

He took a deep breath.

"Hello."

"Hello my dear Phillip. I hope you have my money."

"I couldn't get 30 million."

"Oh dear. Now I'm sure you have friends you could ask. What did you get."

"20 million."

"Oh I guess that will have to do. Ok now I want you to come to old stone mill road you know those farm houses out there."

"Yeah but there all abandon."

"Well one of them isn't. Now I'm in the 4th farm house when you turn on to the road. You have 2 hours. I'll see ya soon Phillip."

"Well where is she."

"Old stone mill road."

"Stone mill road there nothing but old farm houses."

"Yeah that's where she has lisa."

"Phil you can't go out there alone. Let me go with you."

"No john she said I had to come alone."

Phil grabbed the briefcase of money and went to his car. John wasn't far behind him.

John tailed phil to the farm house. He took the back way so phil wouldn't see him.

When phil found the farm house he saw lights on he stopped the car grabbed the brief case and started to walk toward the farm house but little did he know he was walking right into a trap and another thing he didn't know john was headed around the back trying to find a way in.

"Hold it right there Phillip."

Phil looked up and saw Maggie holding a gun on him.

"Hands up. Well I see you've got something for me."

"Yeah I've got your money now where's my wife."

"She's inside but I don't know if I want you to see her."

"Maggie I gave you your money no please let me see lisa."

Maggie just looked at phil.

"Alright. Walk toward me. No no keep the hands up. Slowly hand me the briefcase." Phil slowly handed Maggie the briefcase.

"Very good phil now slowly walk up the steps." Phil walked up the step slowly she instructed him to go in the house. Phil walked in the house and stopped in the middle of the living room.

While Phil was in the living room lisa was in the back room of the house burning up. The pain was just to much to bare. She woke up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Phil." She said weakly.

Outside John was looking for a way in he finally found one threw a kitchen window. He climbed in trying not to make a sound. He slowly made his way out of the kitchen and heard Maggie in the living room with phil.

"Phil phil phil, You just keep getting knocked down and just come right back up. I Shot you you live I take Natalie away from you and you get her back. Oh you have 9 lives like a cat. I hate cats. But there is one thing I do like about you."

"Yeah what's that."

Maggie got close to phil.

"You have the most amazing stunning body. You know when I close my eyes I can feel your hands on me ripping away my clothes and just ravaging me."

"I would never ever touch you. You make me sick."

"Yeah well so does your wife. She makes me so physically sick that I just wanna vomit."

Phil wanted to do anything to get lisa out of this place.

"Ok Maggie you got your money now let me take lisa and get out of here."

"Did you really think I was just gonna let you walk out of here with her you sir are so wrong. You see when you were riddled with bullets I thought I was finally rid of you but then I see you lived and so I'm gonna finish the job." Maggie said.

Phil saw someone coming from the kitchen as the person got closer he saw it was john.

"Maggie if you wanted me dead then why not just come to the hospital and kill me then."

"I would have but the hospital was crawling with cops so that was out. So I waited for you to get better and well here we are." Maggie said pointing the gun at phil.

Just as Maggie was about to move toward phil, john grabbed her from behind and manage to get the gun away from her.

"I'll stay with her go find lisa." John said tightening his grip on Maggie.

Phil checked every room he had one room left when he busted the door in he saw lisa lying on the bed he went over to her he could see she was sweating he touched her face and felt the heat coming off her.

"Lisa baby. Wake up baby."

Lisa whimpered.

"Phil." she said weakly.

"Yeah baby its me. Come on let's get you out of here." Phil said scooping lisa in his arms and carrying her out to the living room. When phil got into the living room she saw john on the ground.

He took lisa over to a sofa and placed her gently down on it he then went over to check on john.

"John. John." he said checking his pulse it was strong he was just knocked out. He went back over to check on lisa when he felt something hit his back making him fall on top of lisa.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me."

Maggie picked up the gun she had and was about to point it at Phil's head when this time she felt something hit her back.

It was john he got up in time to hit Maggie with a chair. When he hit her the gun fell beside lisa. She grabbed it with her shaking hand and fired one shot in air.

"Maggie."

"Oh lisa come off it your not gonna use that on me."

Lisa getting up with no strength. She stood up shaky knees and all pointed the gun at Maggie.

"You tried to kill me husband you took my little girl. So I'm take you." Lisa fired two shots both hitting Maggie in stomach causing her to slump to the floor.

Lisa walked over to Maggie.

"Your brother would be so ashamed of you. And so am I."

"You can't kill me. You don't have it in you. Your weak."

Lisa pulled the trigger and shot Maggie in the head.

John came over and took the gun from lisa's hand. She turned around and saw phil blood trickling from his head but before she could go to him pain ripped threw her body. She dropped to the ground.

John rushed over to her and phil.

"Lisa honey oh shit lisa come on wake up." John said trying to wake her up. "Phil, Phil wake up." John shook phil he shot up and saw lisa and rushed over to her side.

"Lisa baby, baby wake up." He left her cheek. "John she's burning up we need to get her out of here and to the hospital."

John picked her up.

"My car is outback can you stand."

"Yeah I'm good come on."

Before they made it outside they were stopped by Sergeant Spears.

"Hold it. Cena."

"Look Sergeant spears we don't have time to explain. But shortened version Maggie kidnapped lisa brought her here. Lisa is now passed out cause she was in so much pain. But Maggie is dead lisa shot her so if you'll excuse us I need to get her to the hospital now."

"Officer Logan. Get them into the squad car and rush them to hospital call it in tell them your coming."

They all pilled into the squad car and in no time where at the hospital.

"Help my wife is in labor but she passed out she has a fever."

"Phil what happened."

"Dr Kelly she was kidnapped this afternoon. She told me about the baby being breached she has a fever to."

"I need a gurney. Exam room 3."

"I wanna go with her."

"Phil I need you to get that cut cleaned up and closed ok. I'm gonna check on lisa when I know something I'll come tell you." Dr Kelly said.

Phil just nodded. He and john went with a nurse to get cleaned up.

Phil sat in the exam room getting his cut cleaned up when Dr Kelly came in.

"Doc."

"Lisa has a extremely high fever we've rushed her into surgery for a emergency c-section. Now since lisa is only 8 months the baby could possibly be under weight."

"Just save my wife and son please."

Dr Kelly just nodded and left the room. After phil and john were done with the other doc the only thing they could do is wait.

Phil was pacing the floor. He felt so helpless he realized this is what lisa must have felt like.

"Phil."

"Chaleen what are you doing here."

"John called me and told me you guys were here. Are alight."

"I'm fine."

"What about lisa and the baby."

"There in surgery."

"Oh my god what happened when you found her."

"Um Maggie had he locked up in a room. Cha she went into labor. I'm so scared cha." Phil said finally breaking down. Chaleen just held her brother.

A few hours later cha was still holding phil's hand saying a silent prayer that lisa and the baby would be ok. Cha looked at phil and he looked like he had fallen asleep. She saw the doc coming toward them.

"Phil wake up."

"Hmm what. Dr Kelly. Is lisa ok is the alright."

"The baby is fine like I said he's alittle under weight and he's jaundice right now he's in the NIC U. Lisa is in a private room she's very lucky any more time in that cold room and she might not be here."

"What about the fever."

"It's still high we're pumping her with antibiotics and fluids I don't see why she won't make a full recovery. You can go see her if you like."

Phil took off down the hall to the room lisa was in. When he got in there he saw his wife her color was pale he went over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it cause her to stir.

"Hi handsome."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Is he ok."

"Yeah he's fine."

"I wanna see him." she said weakly.

"We will honey. You need to rest up and build up your strength ok can you do that for me."

Lisa nodded her head and drifted off to sleep. Phil was so happy she was ok and so was the baby.

3 weeks later and lisa was finally feeling like her normal self. She was till in the hospital but she was feeling 100% better. The baby was still in the NIC U he was gaining weight everyday.

Phil was sitting next to lisa in her hospital bed holding her.

"I wish we could go see the baby."

"You know we can't keep calling him the baby we really should name him."

"I know." Lisa said snuggling into phil's arms.

"Hey you guys up for some company." Chaleen said popping her head in the door.

"Yes please."

Chaleen hugged lisa.

"You look so much better." John said.

"Thanks I feel better. I just wish I could see little man."

"Hello everyone. Lisa how are you feeling." Dr Kelly said.

"I feel much better when can I see my son."

"I thought you might ask that." Dr Kelly said going toward the door she opened it and in walked the nurse holding the baby.

"Oh my god. Wait I thought he was still in the NIC U is it safe for him to be here."

"It's perfectly safe. He's gained 2 more pounds so he's up to a whopping 5lbs 8oz. Just think 3 weeks ago he was only 3 pounds even."

"Dr Kelly thank you for everything."

"Phil I'm just doing my job."

Lisa held the baby for the first time.

"Oh god he's perfect. Hi baby I'm your mommy."

"Hi son I'm your daddy." phil said lisa could see a tear in phil's eyes.

"Phil I think I know what I wanna name him."

"Ok so what's his name."

"The only name I could think of after most strong amazing man in my life. I wanna name him after you. Phillip Jack Brooks Jr."

"I love it and I love you."

Phil said kissing lisa and the little phillip on the head. Cassie came in with a very excited Natalie.

"Mommy."

"Hi baby. Natalie Rose say hi to your baby brother Phillip."

"That's daddy's name."

"Yes it is."

"Hi little philly. I love you." Natty said kissing phillip on the head.

Everyone decided to give the family some alone time.

Phil was holding little phillip while lisa had a sleeping natty next to her.

"You know you look like a pro at that."

"Well if I can handle 200 pound men in the ring I thin hold a 5 pound baby should be a piece of cake." He said sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"As much as we've been threw being here with natty and little phil is a dream come true. I guess people really do get second chances."

Phil just smiled and kissed his wife.

Lisa was right Second Chances really do come true.


End file.
